The Second Choice
by CandyCoatIt
Summary: Everyone loved Amelia Gilbert, but no one could ever be IN love with her. Not with younger sister Elena Gilbert throwing herself at the face of danger. Amelia is tired of being forgotten. But due to circumstances she will find herself in an unlikely romance with an Original. And even more unlikely friendships with Mystical Falls most hated Vampires. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Soft Core Vampire Porn

**UPDATED/REWRITEN: **

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!** **Just thought you should all know that I'm just doing some minor tweaking; fixing grammatical errors and slight touch ups and whatnots. I'm just not feeling it as is right now. And I just need to fix things before I throw up the next chapter! But if there are any changes from any of you that you'd like to see, just give me a shout and I'll see what can be done. Also, I'll be sure to make a small note so you'll know that it's been updated. **

**But for now, Enjoy! And remember I own nothing of this world Except for Amelia. **

My body was soar. But it usually is after nights like this. At first it was nothing but pure bliss; sneaking around behind closed doors, stealing shy glances from across the room. It was exciting,_ it was simple_.

I'm not naïve, I knew it wasn't love. But I always thought there was at least _something_ there. Laying here, with his naked body pressed against mine, I can't help but to have this same inner battle with myself that I've had for the last few months. But I know there's really no point. In the end it's always the same. I'll always be there for him. Even though I know it's wrong. Even though I know it's not me he really cares for… But my sister.

My names Amelia Gilbert. And I'm trapped in a colossal never ending spiral of a nightmare. And I don't even have the privilege of being the main character.

That leading role goes to my baby sister. Elena Gilbert. Mystic Falls residential good girl and, well lets be honest DESTORYER OF ALL FAMILIES! *cough* Right._ Take it down a notch._ To everyone Elena was perfect. Look at her! She's gorgeous, smart, compassionate; almost to a fault. How could anyone resist that. And that was the problem. Elena was my little sister. Of coarse I loved her. But it was hard, constantly being overlooked, or forgotten.

Rolling my eyes, I huffed. I know it's ridiculous. I'm 21 and I should have grown out of all these insecurities a long time ago. But it didn't matter how deep I buried these feelings. They always resurfaced.

Being my adopted sister, we only had a single trademark feature. Our hair. We both had naturally wavy long dark chocolate brown hair. I personally loved the more messy look, while Elena spends a ridiculously unnecessary amount of time straightening hers. That and our height was pretty much all we had. Her eyes were a deep pool of chocolate brown while mine were a fairly lighter shade with the occasional fleck of green. My body, which was something I more recently became very proud of, was more toned due to the days spent training with Alaric. I used to be quite lanky, though with vampires on the rise it didn't sit to comfortably with the idea of being anyone's clew toy.

After much struggle, I managed to wiggle my way from Damon's grasp and begin the search for my missing undergarments. The black bralette and matching underwear was simple enough to find, along with my cream blouse, the real issue was where the hell my pants could be.

"God dammit..." I pulled up the comforter off the edge of the bed to glance under,

"Looking for these?" Shooting up, I find Damon leaning against a dresser with his trademark smirk and dangling a pair of dark blue jeans from his grubby paws.

"Gee thanks," I grumbled snatching them from his grip and quickly shimmying them on.

"What's got you so crabby?" I continued to search for my other black leather boot, "and in a rush…"

"Well not everybody has all of eternity Damon," reaching around him I took the missing boot from the top of his dresser and slid it back on my foot. My eyes lazily dragged across his naked form, I smirked "Plus, I have places to be". He chuckled moving around me and flopped back down onto the bed,

"Sure you do Princess"

I remember when Caroline used to bitch insistently about Elena. About how it was always a competition. And it's true. Everyone loves Elena.

* * *

><p>"Matty!" I couldn't help the smile that sets on my face every time I saw the boy. With all the stuff he been through, and being one of the few humans in our little group. The kids a trooper, plus he's god damn adorable.<p>

I threw my arms around his neck and squealed when he picked me up off the ground.

"Hey Ames, you look…" I gave him a glare but I couldn't fight the smile. Hey, I know what I look like! I got out of that boarding house so fast I had to use the rear-view mirror and do what I possibly could. Which pretty much means throwing my disastrous hair into a messy bun at the top of my head. My makeup was mostly still intact, so threw on some chapstick and called it a day. "Beautiful. Ames, your look beautiful." I heard him snicker and gave him a nice shove in the arm before looking up at the clock. Two till ten. _Fantastic._ "Your timing is truly phenomenal… " I just laughed as I skipped my way into the back room,

"As always!" I quickly scanned the room before ripping off my cardigan and top and tossing on my black Mystic Grill tee and the apron. After shoving all my crap into my locker, I dashed out only to skid to a halt right infront of my boss, hand on hip with a cheeky smile. He checked his watch and gave me a pointed look,

"Phenomenal timing Miss. Gilbert." I gave a wink,

"So they say, where will you have me?"

"Jessica's a no show, again. So look who got a promotion. Bar duty." My eyes widen,

"Well shit. Thanks," I grinned before skipping my way over to the bar.

Just as I was about finished up with drying glasses, Matt came over with an order, "Bar duty hey, good for you." He gave a genuine smile,

"Thanks Matty, you know it's not even noon and I've served a concerning amount of liquor. Sometimes we joke about alcoholism, but clearly it's a seriously problem here..." Matty laughed before shrugging,

"It's a small town Ames, what else are they supposed to do all day?"

"It's always the small towns getting into trouble." I placed the gin and tonic on the bar and winked. "Order up."

Matt winked and took the drink but froze at the sight of the perky blonde standing by the door. "Play nice Donovan, I like her." After a few unfriendly words, mainly from Matt, I watched as Caroline awkwardly ran for the bathroom. I sighed, "Was that really necessary?" He only shook his head before he continued to wait on tables.

I lazily whipped down the counter but jerked up, alarmed as a frazzled Caroline bolted out of the washroom.

* * *

><p>"So your reeeally not going?" I sighed and gave her a look, hand on hip. You know <em>the<em> look. She just rolled her eyes.

"With what's going on between me and Stefan, I think it's better if I just stay in. You know, crappy tv, junk food. Plus, I want to keep an eye on Jenna." _Yeah, like I believe that load of bull._ So I just sighed again.

"Oh Elena. It's never that easy." I zipped up the side of the dress and looked at Elena's refection expectantly, "so..?" She smiled and blinked a few times,

"You look amazing. Where did you even get that dress?" I ran my hands over the smooth material of the black asymmetric dress, admiring it in its reflection. It was form fitting and ended mid thigh; very simple, as intended.

"Let's just say the drive was worth it. You of all people understand the fear of stumbling upon the same dress as someone." Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, placing her chin on my left. We continued to admire my look. I decided to put the focus onto my lips. A deep plum. It was very dramatic so I wore minimal eye makeup. Just a bit of gold, light eyeliner, winged as usual, and loads of mascara. I was already wearing the black lace mast; its silk ties entwined into my messy but elegant up-do. "Well I think I'm ready… I better not hold Matty up much longer," Elena handed me my clutch and plum heels. "Thanks Lena." I bounded downstairs while taking a second and slower attempt of stuffing my belongings into a clutch the size of a god damn peanut.

Matt chuckled at my frustrations and crossed his arms as I planted my butt on the stairs so I could claps the straps around my ankles. I then lazily clawed at his arm until he assisted in helping me up, then linked arms "Well thanks Matty!" He shook his head and recomposed himself,

"You look amazing Ames," I made an over dramatic gasp and fanned myself off with my hand that wasn't hitched to his.

"Why I neva, Matty you sure know how to make a gal blush," Elena laughed at my southern drawl. "So where's Jeremy? I haven't seen him since he snuck in earlier?" I grinned at the satisfying click from the bag from finally shutting, as looked back up at my frustrated sister.

"You just missed him, apparently he has a sudden interests in masquerade balls and the idea of leaving his bedroom." I playfully bumped her hip,

"Yeah, heaven forbid he may actually have fun." Elena didn't seem satisfied,

"_It's never that easy_." I just rolled my eyes before making my way over to Aunt Jenna, "Hey lazy, I'll see you in a few hours. Don't get too rowdy," I scolded before dodging a magazine aimed at my head,

"I'm not lazy! I'm incapable." I hummed eyeing the area of her injury, furrowing my brow._ It wasn't fair. Jenna shouldn't have been dragged into this bullshit._ I placed quick kiss to her cheek.

"Come on Ames, we're running pretty late here." I rolled my eye and let Matt pull me towards his truck.

"Have fun you two!" I smiled back at Elena and waved,

"Now don't you watch too much soft corn vampire porn!" Matty snickered at the scowl on Elena's face and we quickly continued to his car as she mumbled obscenities at us. Well mainly me.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOWEE! Well I know that the changes may not be significant to you, but they are to me! And I hope you just feel it too! Either way, let me know what you think and stay fabulous!<strong>

**Favorite. Follow. Review. **


	2. So Typical

**EDITED/REWRITTEN:**

* * *

><p>"Mattyyyy… I'm boooored!" I held onto his arm and swung myself around. He rolled his eyes and handed me a chocolate covered strawberry. My eyes went wide and I give him a cheeky grin before taking a bite.<p>

"Ames you can't possibly be bored. We just got here…" I jutted out my bottom lip and let it quiver. _Yes. I'm a child._

"Come on, let's dance!" I stopped my swinging and latch our arms together; dragging him to the court yard.

_You have got to be shitting me…_ I looked over to Matt and noticed he looked just as confused as I am. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, but Matt beat me to the punch.

"Elena?" _Elena… TV and popcorn my ass. Got to give her credit… In the short amount of time it took her to get ready, she did look good. I really would have preferred it if she curled her goddamn hair, just once!_

"Matt, you look dashing," she purred looked him up and down before biting into the end of a strawberry. _Ew._ I furrowed my brows, not bothering to hide my confusion. _I'm sorry, the girl already has a Salvatore hanging off each arm, and now she's hitting on Matt?_ "Hey Ames, I really do love that dress."

"Thanks, I like yours too Lena. Is it new?" She just smiled and handed me a strawberry.

"Yeah, I just got it. I've just got to borrow those shoes one day. Can I talk to Matt for a minute? Thanks."

"But they're yours..." Before I could even finish she dragged Matt behind a pillar. I took a bite out of a strawberry and glanced over my shoulder. They were just standing there. Matt looked little too bashful as Elena kept giving the poor boy the once over. Then it dawned on me. _Son of a Bitch. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Care Bear, how's my favorite blonde vampire doing?" I swung my arm around her shoulder while offering her a strawberry. She took a bite and sighed,<p>

"I'm the only blonde vampire you know…" I hummed following her gaze. Matt was laughing with that drunk bitch Sara Walsh. In the short amount of time that I've been separated from Matt, he seemed to have liquored up and made some new friends.

I pursed my lip and pulled the upset vampire closer to my side. "Technicalities, Care Bear, all technicalities." I gave her a quick peck on the check, "Oh come on, you're supposed to be having fun tonight! No weird _supernatural_ crap! Dance, flirt, I'll even sneak you a few drinks. Just be a teen tonight," She gave me a smile and giggled,

"Thanks Ames, I really needed that." I shoved her shoulder slightly and rolled my eyes,

"yeah, yeah, just don't get too soft on me." She gave me a mocking glare and checked her phone.

"Hey, I've got to pee. I'll see you in a bit." Before I could reply she was gone. _Well this felt familiar. _I shot down the rest of my champagne and placed the empty glass on a passing tray before following Caroline down a deserted hall. I knew I had to keep a safe distance; _it wouldn't be difficult for the blonde to hear the clicking of my god forsaken heels on the hard wood. _My train of thought immediately derailed by a loud _thud_. I peeked out from behind a pillar to see _Elena_ drop Caroline to the ground and pull her upstairs by her hair._ I fucking knew it. _

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and keep calm. My right hand flexed before bawling into a fit. _One night. I just wanted one normal night. _I figured enough time passed for me to make my way upstairs without being caught, but froze at the familiar sound of heels descending the stairs.

I crossed my arms and stepped out from my hiding spot to find Caroline wiping away tears with a smile on her face,

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline froze.

* * *

><p>"The moonstones here?! Are you people crazy. Why didn't you tell me about this before?"<p>

"We didn't want you getting hurt," I scoffed at the cliché of it all, "with what just happened to Jenna, we didn't want to risk something happening to you too. Plus Damon thought your emotions would be a conflict, that you'd let your anger take over." I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a breath,

"Maybe Damon should stop play psychiatrist. I though conflicting emotions was a Stefan problem."

Caroline shrugged and tried to place a hand on my shoulder but I just slapped it away, "Amelia-"

"What about Jeremy? Elena was right, he hates these types of functions. He wouldn't be here unless he had a part in this." Caroline looked down at her feet before responding,

"He was supposed to raise suspicion in Katherine, so that she would come find me." I glared,

"Where I found you pinned to a wall?" she nodded. "Jeremy is 16." I hissed, "He should be displaying PDA on the dance floor, or sneaking hard liquor. Not be a part of a mastermind plan to lure a vampire to her grave!"

"I know, but this is our only chance Amelia. We had to take it."

"But at what cost?"

* * *

><p>"Ames really, they've got it covered!" Caroline tried to keep up as I pushed past the crowds of people,<p>

"Yeah, well _forgive_ _me_ for wanting to check in." Just as I turned the corner Caroline grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back, "Hey! Caroline-" she held up a finger to shut me up; a concentrated look on her face.

"I hear something... there's a fight going on... it sounds like Matt," just as I was about to respond someone pushed passed me, shoving me into Caroline,

"Hey watch it!" I glared at the fleeting figure of my brother, "JER?!" Caroline and I exchanged confused looks, "Something's up, you check on Matt, I'll deal with him."

* * *

><p>"Jeremy? Jer where the hell are you?!" I attempted to trail him out of the crowd and found myself lost amongst a bunch of shrubs. I groaned and kicked the ground in frustration. Then I heard screaming. "Bonnie!?" I yelled at the girl that was running in my direction, "Where's Jeremy? What's happening?" Bonnie looked panicked,<p>

"It's Elena. A witch connected her to Katherine, I have to find her and stop it. Go to them, she needs you." I nodded before we parted ways,_ I had find my sister._

"Jer, Elena!" I fell to my knees and put pressure on the wound on her lower back, Elena cried out in pain,

"Amelia, it still hurts..." I ran my fingers through her hair as she rested her head on my shoulder,

"I know hun, Bonnie's doing what she can." I glared up at my brother, "I can't believe you didn't tell me what was going on Jeremy."

He shook his head, "I don't think now's the right time for this Ames,"

"No you're right, earlier would have would have been preferred."

* * *

><p>They did it. They caught Katherine, threw her in the tomb. Elena was healing. But Sara was dead. Tyler Lockwood would become a werewolf.<p>

I was leaning against Elena's car waiting to drive us both home. She smiled as she made her way over hanging up her phone,

"It was Jer, he's dropping Bonnie off at home." I raised a brow, she glared, "Oh don't even. He wouldn't dare. She wouldn't."

I hummed, "suuure." She hit me in the arm with my clutch before jogging over to the other side of the car and out of my reach, "If I weren't in these heels, id kick your ass!" She rolled her eyes before leaning over the hood,

"I can't believe they did it. Put Katherine away. We can finally get back to normal." I squinted at my sister and shook my head,

"Elena, things will never go back to normal. Half of our friends are vampires, Bonnies a witch and you're a freaking doppelganger. This god damn town is just- messed up! I'd say we're lucky if we can get home without some colossal disaster occurring! Nothing about this is normal and nothing will ever be normal again." Elena furrowed her brow and looked down at her shoes, " The sooner you accept that the better."

I knew I was being harsh. But that's just the reality of it. This is the world we live in now. "Come on, let's get you home." Just as I unlock the door Elena screams, "Elena!" I try to run over to her collapsed form but am blocked off by a person in a clown mask. _The Fuck?_

"Typical." I felt a sharp pain, and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>FAVORITE. FOLLOW. REVIEW.<strong>


	3. Forgotten

**EDITED/REWRITTEN:**

* * *

><p>Soar. My body was freaking soar. And not the fun soar, when I knew I just had a fun night with a certain Salvatore. But a bad 'I think I was just kidnapped and beaten with a book' soar. Groaning, I rolled onto my back. After a few sort breaths I finally decided to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. The faded white paint was peeling from the walls. The room was empty and the only source of light peeked through the cracks of the boarded up windows.<p>

_Great. Just great!_ I screamed and slammed my elbow down. _This was just typical. _I slowly peeled myself of the floor; cringing at the pain in my side. I pulled at the door._ Locked. Well of course it's locked. If it wasn't that would just be too easy!_ I screamed in frustration as I slammed my side into the door.

"I'm-" _SLAM _"so fucking-" _SLAM_ "SICK-" _SLAM_ "of these frucking-" _SLAM_ "VAMPIRES!" _CRASH_ "FUAAACK!" I groaned and glared at the splintered door from my new position on the floor. _Well as long as I'm out…_ I picked myself off the floor and looked down at my tattered dress. The one strap this dress has was torn off, so a ridiculous amount of cleavage was now showing, and there was a nice tear on my left thigh. The bun my hair was once in was barely in tact; mask long forgotten. I sighed and looked at my teal nail polish on my toes. "This is fucking ridiculous…" I grumbled and made my way back into the pervious room in search of my shoes.

"Elena..? Elena." I whispered her name and continued to open the doors of the rooms on the top floor. I did what I could to find some sort of weapon to protect myself, but all I could find were the string of fairy lights. _What would I do with that, strangle the vampire to death?! Yeah. Right. I'd have a better chance stabbing them in the eye with these heels._ Sounds like a good plan to me. "Elena, I freaking swear to God… If I'm alone here, I might just kick your ass-" I gasped, frozen at the top on the staircase. A vampire was skewered to the main doors by what looks like a broken piece of a coat stand… I took a breath and snuck up to the corps to inspect the man condition. _No sudden movements… Oh wait. He's dead._ I snort to myself and take a closer look.

_Well, he is good lookin'_. "Too bad, you were quite attractive…" I cock my head to the side.

His eye flash open. I yelp stumbling back onto the floor, "Why thank you".

I lowered the heel I held out to protect my face and clutched my chest to slow my heart. "What The FUCK Guy?! You should be dead!"

He gave me an inquisitive look. "You know, I could be in use of some assistance here."

"Ha!" I scoffed, "_You_ kidnapped _me! _I don't think your in any position to be asking for assistance."

He sighed before ripping out the makeshift stake and effortlessly tossed it to the floor. I just gaped at him from my spot on the floor as he looked down at the hole left in his dress shirt. _I'm going to die._

"Well that's unfortunate." _Really? His only problem right now is a hole in his fancy suit?_ He straightened his jacket before offering me his hand. I took it. A squeak escaped as I collided into his chest. His dark eyes were amused as they locked onto my own. I cleared my throat and took a step back,

"How polite." The man chuckled.

"You should know, it was not me who kidnaped you and your sister."

I crossed my arms, "Oh really. And while we're on the topic; _where is she_?" The vampire mimicked my stance, crossing his own arm and taking a step forward,

"Her friends came by to save the day. Staking me to a door in the process. Seems as if they left you behind."

I blinked, "They left me..."

He hummed and fingered the ripped strap of my dress. I slapped his hand away and glared.

He chuckled, "It appears so. Need a lift?" He placed his hand on my lower back and steered me out toward his car and into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>My head was lazily pressed against the glass of the passenger seat window. We've been driving for a few hours, but time meant nothing to me at this point. At first I felt numb. Then confused; I didn't understand how they have just <em>left<em> me behind. Then there was a very brief silent sob fest. And after that embarrassing ordeal I was just left fuming. I knew I was being childish and that I was _letting my emotions take over_, as Damon would say. But I'm only human.

"So, what should I call you." I continued to look out the window, but I can feel his gaze on me.

"Ah, so she speaks." I glared at trees in the distance,

"Well if you prefer, I can get creative."

He chuckled, "Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." I couldn't help but smile,

"How very James Bond of you." He looked confused.

"I don't quite understand the reference." I finally looked over at him and tilted my head,

"What? Oh come on! 'Bond. James Bond', 'Shakin' not stirred'? Where have you been hiding under a rock?!"

"More like in a coffin." He smirked at his own joke.

"Oh ha ha. Smart ass. " I crossed my arms and tried to get more comfortable in my seat. "So where are we headed?"

"There's some unfinished business I need to attend to."

"How vague." "I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>"McDonalds, really?"<p>

"We're on a tight schedule . You said you were hungry and I was decent enough to oblige to your dietary needs." I couldn't help but snort. I know. _Sexy._

"Well thank you oh so kind sir." I saw a small twitch at the corner of his mouth at the use of my snooty British accent.

_"Welcome to McDonalds my name is Ashley, what can I get for you today?"_ I unfastened my seatbelt, leaned over Elijah placing my elbows on the edge of the open window.

"Yeah, I'll get a quarter pounder with cheese meal, no pickles. Sprite for a drink and McChicken sauce," I turned in time to see Elijah's eyes flash up from my butt. I raise a brow, "Anything for you?" He shakes his head. "That's everything, thanks." She gave us our total and I fastened myself back up in my seat. _Now would be a good time to take a look at my face_. I flipped down the sun visor and cringed. I had dark smudged around my eyes from sleeping in makeup and my lips were no longer a deep plum, but stained a dark pink. "You sure you're not hungry? It is a drive thru, maybe sweet little Ashley could hop in the back. What's your type, AB+?" I chuckled and continued my job of removing the makeup from under my eyes.

"Why, are you offering?" I gave a dry laugh before working on the bobby pins in my hair.

After grabbing my food Elijah continued towards his destination. "Can I ask you something?" He gestured for me to continue, "Why were we even taken to begin with?"

Elijah briefly glanced at me before replying, "Your sister was a bargaining chip." I pursed my lips not fully understanding, "Two rogue vampires thought they could bargain their lives for hers. They thought her life would pay of their debt."

"And I was just conveniently in the way." He nodded, "but why Elena?"

"You're sister is very special." I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, I've heard that one." I didn't have to look over to know that Elijah's eyes were on me. "A small part of me thought maybe there was a chance this would be over. But if it's _her_, this'll never stop will it?"

Our eyes met; he stayed silent.

* * *

><p>We stood across the street from a café. It looked very modern with the giant glass windows. I made a popping noise with my lips and rocked myself with the balls of my feet, not ass difficult to do in heels as one would think. <em>Oh yeah. Cause I'm still in this god damn dress.<em>

"So _this_ the 'unfinished business' you were talking about. Grabbing a macchiato. I'll take mine with a shot of hazelnut."

"It's a café specialized for vampires." I did a double take,

"Huh, fancy. Sooo…" He turned to me,

"Do you have any change on you?" I raised a brow and looked down at my tight fitting dress, then pointed at my non-existent pockets.

"Change? In this thing, seriously? What, big bad vampires don't carry change?"

"No."

"Oh well _excuse_ me." He glared. _Well accent worked the first time…_ I sighed and looked around. There was an open guitar case with plenty of change just a few feet away. I walked up and quickly took a handful as the man had his back turned. Elijah gave me a quizzical look; I smiled as I slide the change into the open palm.

"You just stole that mans earnings." I shrugged and watched as he tossed the change up in air and caught it.

"Well if you feel so bad just give him a five. Or do vampires not carry bills either?" He smirked before whipping the change across the street, shattering the glass windows of the café. I cringed at the sound of screams. I was about to look away, but then I saw him. Damon Salvatore was leaning down over a woman, trying to conceal her from the sun.

I glared. The remorse for those burning no longer there.

The numbness didn't return. But the rage did.

They left me. The Salvatore and my sister left me.

* * *

><p><strong> .REVIEW<strong>


	4. The Waiting Game

**EDITED/REWRITTEN:**

**To all my fabulous readers! I must say you guys are fantastic. I have to admit that I can get side tracked and get major writers block. That's why my first story just failed. But I feel like I have just too many fun ideas banging around in my noggin about this story, so I can't give up! And I must say the reviews are really the boost I need and a solid reminder to get my ass in gear. So thank you to all who have followed and liked, cause you're the bomb. I love getting reviews! So if anyone has any comments or predictions, or something you'd like to see more of, just let me know! And if there anything regarding that other story I have, like if I should continue or any other story ideas (can be Vampire Diaries or not) Just type away! **

* * *

><p>"So… why are we here now?"<p>

"Business." I roll my eye at this._ Of course._ It was always business with Elijah. I look up at the giant white doors and sigh,

"And the warlock..?" I glanced over my shoulder. _Yup. Still there. Tall, dark and grumpy if you ask me._ Apparently he's a father… _that poor bastard._

"Yes, Jonas. He's here to deliver a message." _Right._

"Well are you going to knock or are just going to stand here awkwardly..?" He opens his mouth to answer, but my lack or patience kick in.

_Knock, Knock. _The doors open. A man, well vampire, in a salmon tee and cardigan, opened the door. I recognized him from the café.

"Elijah…" _Am I invisible?_

"And Amelia!" I smile at the look of annoyance on Elijah's face. The vampire known as Slater smiles. "Yes of course, Amelia Gilbert. The eldest of the Gilbert siblings," My smile faded. _A tad creepy._

Elijah brushes past Slater and enter his apartment, I follow. _Nice place._

"Wow, Elijah this truly is an honor…" _An honor? Who the hell was this guy, royalty?_

Elijah catches Slater's gaze. His eyes dilate.

"I need you to make a call". I furrowed my brow and watched. _He compelled him..._

* * *

><p>"How did you do that?" Elijah just hummed, "You compelled him didn't you."<p>

"I guess you can say I'm special." I glared at the smug grin on his face,

"Seems to be a lot of that going around."

Once the call ended Elijah left his spot from beside me on the couch. "Very nicely done." Slater's back was toward Elijah, so I was able to see the worried expression on his face.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theater… How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." Elijah smiled at this and shrugged.

"I'm a special kind of vampire." I could feel the fear radiating off of Slater.

"Because you're an Original..?" This peaked my interest. Elijah hums before letting lets out a sigh.

"Now, I want you to take this and drive it threw your heart." He pulls out a stake I never noticed before. Slater takes it. My back straightens.

"But that would k-kill me forever," _No shit dumb-fuck!_ My hands gripped onto the couch as Slater has the stake in position.

"I know." Elijah pressed, "It's necessary."

I stand from the couch only a few feet away from the two.

Slater gasps, then drops to the floor. My eyes widen as I take a step closer, "Holy shit…"

Jacob decides to finally make an appearance.

"Was that necessary?" _No. No! I'm pretty sure we could have just talked that one though guys! _Elijah and Jacob both give me a look.

_Right. Brain to mouth filter clearly needs to be checked. _

Elijah turns back to Jacob. "Just deliver the message."

* * *

><p>We've just arrive at the humble abode of the warlocks.<p>

I suddenly bump into a solid form. Elijah's dark eyes meet mine. I can't help but to take a small step back. He notices this.

"The young warlock Luka generously offered you his quarters for the night. Jonas must perform a spell for me. During that time you may shower. There will be food waiting for you in your room once you have finished. Eat and rest. I will return you to your home in the morning." _Great…_ I just nod my head and head towards the bathroom.

I flipped the switch. My eyes squinted at the brightness of the light. Avoiding the mirror I stripped. First thing off, those damn heels. Then the dress. I kicked discarded pile of cloths into the corner of the room. Finally I build up the courage to look at my reflection,

_Jesus fucking Christ._

I don't think I've ever looked so… _pale!_ I turn my body to the side where something dark caught my eye. _Yup. That's a bruise. _I winced. _Note to self: poking does not help._ I incepted the rest of my body and found a couple of minor scrapes and bruises from my constant bailing. _Nothing too serious._ I pull out whatever bobby pins I had left in my hair. The dark flat waves cascade down my back. _Greasy._

I sigh before turning on the shower and adjusting it to my liking.

I quickly hop in the shower and just let the water sooth my achy body. I don't think I've ever spent so much time in a car. It was only a few days. _But we practically lived in that thing._

I reached out and grabbed one of the three bottles on the rack. _2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner_. Of course. I glace over at the other two bottles. The color and label make it easy to recognise. _Old Spice or Irish Spring?_ I squint and read the fine print. Body wash. _Fuck. Either way I'm getting out of this smelling like a man._

I step out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel clinging onto my pile of dirty cloths. The room was dark, but I could still make out a form by the front door.

"Elijah?" I squinted for a better look. He took his hand of the door knob and faced me. His eyes trailed my body causing my cheeks to involuntary redden. _Damn it. _

"I have some business to attend to. I'll be back shortly. Stay in the room." And with that he was gone.

I tossed the pile on cloths on the floor. On the bed there were a few choice articles of clothing. I took the large dark blue college ball sweat shirt. It was a large fit, probably Luka's. The other articles of clothing were women's. Though from what I've seen only Jonas and Luka lived here. I run my fingers along one of the blouses before picking the rest up and placing it on a chair in the corner of the room.

I crawled into bed, clutched my knees and waited.


	5. Welcome Home

**EDITED/REWRITTEN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows, you're all phenomenal! xxx**

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to be asleep."<p>

"I want to talk." Elijah entered the room and shut the door behind him. "You've been avoiding me." I sighed and rolled my eyes. _Great. Now I sound like a sixteen year old_. "Well not avoiding, but distancing; since we've left the loft." I suddenly found interest in my nails; painted a dark plum to match my outfit for the ball, perfectly rounded and quite long at this point. I continued to speak. "Slater, he called you… an Original? I just- I wanted you to explain what that meant."

Elijah took a moment before answering, "I'm one of the first, vampire that is."

This only brought more questions.

"So there's more of you?"

"My family, yes." _You've got to be shitting me. _I hugged my knees.

"I guess- I guess I didn't think you had a family…" He laughed and took a seat on the bed facing me.

"Yes, one sister and four brothers." I smiled at the thought of a young Elijah playing with his siblings.

"You missed a spot." His eyes followed mine to a spot of blood on his knuckles. "Business looks messy."

"It can be." I smile. _It can be._

"The message you sent. Slater's dead body. Just more messy business?" He nods. "Most girls prefer flowers." He smiles. "How did it happen? Surely you weren't born like this," Elijah adjusted himself; his back was now rested against the headboard. I leaned against him; he placed his arm around me and began.

Then he told me everything. The werewolves that killed Henrik. Fin's pure loyalty to their mother Ester. The snatching of young Rebekah's innocence. And Klaus's current hunger for power. "You mustn't worry about your sister. The Salvatore brothers loyalty to you sister is strong. They will do anything to keep her safe."

"And what about everyone else? While my sister is guaranteed protection, everyone else around us dies or gets hurt."

"No one will harm you." His hold on me tightened.

"You don't know that."

"We've had an early start tomorrow. You'll be seeing your family." I scoffed and shook my head, my eyes starting getting bury from the tears forming.

"Right. My _family_. The people that left me behind. Like they'd really care where I've been. As long as Elena is safe all is dandy." Elijah brushed the back of his hand on my face; his thumb catches the stay tear.

"I understand your anger, but deep down you still care. That's something you just can't shut off." For the first time I realized his eyes. They're not the dark brown I originally believed they were; they were more of a honey color. But the longer you looked a light green would appear. "They care for you Amelia." I couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle.

"And what about your siblings, where are they now?"

"They're gone"

"Do you forgive them? For leaving." He sighs and strokes my hair.

"I have to."

* * *

><p>Home looked the same. <em>Why wouldn't it?<em> Either way I didn't want to return. I almost wanted to stay forgotten. _But why?_

Actually, I do know why. _I don't trust them. _I lightly rocked myself on the porch swing. I fumbled with the loose thread on the top I borrowed from the mystery woman from the Martin's.

Elijah said he would be back. He never told me when. S_oon._

The front door opens. "Ames? What are you doing out here? Nice to see you're back, by the way. How was your trip?" _My trip? That's what they're calling it? _Aunt Jenna took a seat next to me. "You know a little heads up would be nice next time. I know you're famous for your sporadic shopping trips but come on. I tried calling a couple of times, I think your phones dead." _A shopping trip. You've got to be kidding me. _Aunt Jenna looked around. "Where's all your stuff?"

I smiled, "Yeah, uh they'll be sending me my stuff soon. A lot of the stuff is custom." Aunt Jenna rolls her eyes and lightly hit my thigh.

"Only you. We'll I've got to head out, Carol Lockwood wanted to meet up with me. Something about your mom's stuff with the Historical Society. No one else is home; I think Elena and Jer went to the boarding house." I simply nod and pull her in for a hug. I couldn't hate her. She wasn't a part of this.

She pulled back slightly to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "Hey are you okay?" I didn't even notice I was crying.

"Ha, umm yeah. Sorry. I think I'm just overly tired or something. I'm going to go cleanup," Jenna just nods, I head towards our dark blue doors.

* * *

><p>It felt nice to smell like me again; to wear my own clothes.<p>

I applied the usual makeup. Light foundation, liquid eyeliner; winged and only on the top lid. I fill in my eye brows, apply chap stick and mascara.

_I was stalling._

I fiddled with my hair. I let it air dry and added sea salt spray to add texture to my waves.

I open my dresser and pull out necessary garments; bra, underwear, socks. I pull out a dark blue panelled lace tank from the closet and a pair of black skinny jeans. Next was my favorite pair of black leather biker boots and a black three quarter length sleeved leather jacket.

My jewelry was the same as usual. A jade pendant hung from a gold chain. I wore a pair of matching jade studs in my ears. They belonged to my mother. On my wrist, gold Michael Kors watch.

I grab my keys and wallet. It's not like I had a phone. Who knows where the hell my clutch went after that mess of a night. It was just a fluke that I deemed my keys and wallet unnecessary that night.

* * *

><p>I knew I had to face them. I thought the longer I waited, the easier it would be. <em>I was wrong.<em>

I pulled up to the Salvatore plantation.

The longer I waited, the angrier I got. The more I thought about what happened. What they could have done.

I open the front door. I could hear them. Arguing. Planning their next move. _Sounds like the whole gang is here. _

I only stepped forward enough so that I could see them all. But I didn't enter the room. I just watched.

They continue to argue. Jeremy was clearly frustrated.

"We can't keep doing this! We can't keep acting like everything is fine! Amelia is still missing and apparently you two didn't do a good enough job of making sure Elijah was dead." Jeremy threw a book across the room. It hit the wall by my head.

No one paid mind to his outburst. But his eyes follow to book. To me.

"Amelia?" My glare is still fixed on the rest of the surprised group. I smirk.

"Guess who's back."

* * *

><p><strong> .REVIEW<strong>


	6. The Hot Urban Historian

**EDITED/REWRITTEN:**

* * *

><p>Before I could even register anything Jeremy's arms were wrapped around me in a tight embrace.<p>

After a few moments he finally lifts his head. His eyes were red, and it looks as if he hasn't slept for days. I give him a sad smile due to his state and placed my hand on his shoulder,

"Jesus Jer, when's the last time you slept?" He just shook his head.

"I just- I knew you were out there somewhere. I didn't want to stop searching but…"

"But we couldn't find you. Where have you been Princess?" I glared at Damon as he took a step forward. He looked mildly concerned. But more so, he looked curious. And you could never trust a curious Salvatore.

I stepped around Jeremy and find myself nose to nose with Damon and sneered,

"Exactly where you left me." Elena finally made her move towards me. She reached out only for me to take a step back. She looked down. "What the hell happened?"

"We searched the mansion for you, but we couldn't find you anywhere. We even searched outside in hopes of picking up a trail. There was no sign of you. We hoped maybe you got away before I even got there…"

"Well clearly you missed a room." Damon continued to stare at me, as if analysing me. I cleaned my fist before snapping, "What?" He raised a brow.

"How did you get out?" I gave a dry laugh as I made my over to his collection of bourbon to pour myself a glass.

"Well, after you've _left _me, I woke up in a locked room." I started to circle them, taking casual sips from my bourbon. "After breaking down that door, I stumbled upon a shish kabobbed vampire." I paused. "After I realized I was _abandoned_, I simply hitched a couple of rides until I got here." I felt as if my bonding experience with Elijah should be something left for myself, for now.

Damon simply shrugged.

"And that was it? You woke up and hitchhiked your way home?" my head quirked to the side.

"You'd be surprised at the companion shown to a damsel in distress in a ripped dress on the side of a road." I pursed my lips, "Well as much fun as this was, I've had a rough couple of days. I think I'm going to go home and take a nap." I took a final swing of my bourbon and tossed the glass over my shoulder on my way to the door. I smirked at the sounds of shattered glass but paused when I reached Damon. "Good luck with your doppelganger."

* * *

><p>I ruffled my hair a bit before shutting my eyes and crashing on my bed. <em>Finally.<em>

But then there was a knock on my balcony doors. _The Fuck?_ As I ripped the doors open I found myself facing a teary eyed Caroline. Her eyes were red and she seemed to be trying to hold in some not so silent sobs.

"Care..?" With her vampire speed she flung herself into my arms. And she let herself go.

"I tried, I really did. Th-they told me I had to s-stay here and keep an eye on everyone else while they looked for you. S-so I did, but when they came back, I tried. I really did. But I couldn't find you! And the vampire; Elijah, they told me about him, b-but he was gone! You were both gone, so I thought he- I though he may have- please don't hate me…"Caroline's rambling turned into muffled sobs as she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck.

_She actually came back for me. _

"Shhh, come on Care Bear. How can I possibly hate you? You tried. That's more than I can ever ask from my own sister." I couldn't help but laugh, "And as for this Elijah, he didn't eat me. So let's stop the tears, go out and pick up enough junk food to make us sick for the rest of the week and watch some Netflix." Care finally picked up her head and gave a light smile.

After a full day of Taco Bell and Friends re-runs, Caroline decided to head home.

I was in the midst of cleaning up when I noticed Elena hovering by the door,

"Ames you have no idea how sorry I am. We couldn't find you anywhere so we thought there was a chance you were still in town-" I rolled my eyes and turned on her.

"Elena! Just drop it. This conversation is over! _I'm done." _I couldn't help but notice that doe eye Bambi look on Elena's face. _Typical._

"Amelia, please…" I let out an over exaggerated groan. _And Elena wins again. _

"Elena! You just don't get it do you? I woke up in this abandoned building alone. I didn't no what happened. I didn't know if you were safe. Then I come back here to find everything's all peachy. That the Salvatore brothers swooped on in and saved the day once again. You're my little sister Elena. All I want is to know that your safe. But did you not have that same consideration for me?"

"Amelia-"

"I just need some time Elena. That's all I want from you right now. Space." Before she could say more I brushed past her and made my way downstairs only to find Jenna on her knees pulling old dusty boxes out of the closet. The sight of my flustered Aunt instantly lightened my mood, I skipped on over and rested against the frame peering inside.

_Dusty books. Riveting. _"What chyuh doooin'?"

"Oh perfect timing." She heaved a box out and tried to hand it to me, I side stepped her so it landed on Elena. I shrugged.

Elena struggled with the weight of the box. I snickered.

"What_ is_ this stuff?" Elena asked. I peered in and took a book, blowing the some dust off the cover.

"Lockwood, I presume?" I tossed the book back onto Elena's box, she glared.

"Yeah, it's your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood" _Right._ Jenna lifted a box. "And by roped I mean _excited_ to participate." She shut the door with her foot revealing another figure,

Elena jumped half a foot. _Elijah?_ Our eyes locked.

"Hey, I'm Elijah" He said casually. I raised a brow. _Playing 'hot urban historian'. Really?_

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Elijah stepped toward to shake Elena's hand. She paled. I was observing their encounter from my spot against the closet but decided to step in,

"Hi, welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm Amelia." I ripped my arm from Elena's grasp, Elijah grinned before enveloping my hand is his own,

"Amelia. What a beautiful name." I playfully glared fully aware that I was probably blushing. _Damn him. _

Jenna voice made me jump, I pulled back my hand knowing that I held on longer than was considered acceptable and avoided Jenna's curious glace,

Elijah suggested to have someone stop by tomorrow to pick up the boxes. "Thank you so much for inviting me into you home Jenna. Elena, Amelia, I hope you both see you again sometime soon." Elena was into much shock to notice his fingers slip through mine as he made his way to the front door. As soon as he left she bolted upstairs.

The fifteen year girl within me giggled as I skipped upstairs passed Jeremy and into my room; completely unaware of the vampire in my sisters room.

* * *

><p>After washing my face of my make-up, I threw my hair up into a messy bun and changed into my PJ's. My shorts were yellow and decorated with dancing monkeys while my tank top was a simple dark blue. I wore mix matched fuzzy socks.<p>

I sighed as I stood in the middle of the room rubbing a knot in my shoulder. "Cute shorts."

My eyes widen and I turn finding Elijah's arms resting around my waist. I dismiss his comment and grinned,

"Well isn't this an unexpected surprise. Now what could you possibly be doing here?" He smirked and brushed a stray lock of hair away from my eye.

"Well after I rescued you from you unfortunate situation, we were stuck together for a few days. I guess I could say I became attached." I laughed.

"So like reversed Stockholm syndrome." He grinned,

"Something like that. So, I just had a chat with your sister." I give him a look before making my way over to my bed.

"About?" He placed himself behind me and began rubbing my neck and shoulders. He sighed.

"Well you sister has a nasty habit of attracting danger. I need her to simply lay low. Live her life as normal." I scoff.

"Yeah, _Okay_. That girl may say she wants to live that regular teenage dream. But I don't think she'll make it a week without her or her two vampire boyfriends throwing themselves at the face of danger."

"That may be true. But she agreed. Of course only if I get one of those little boyfriends out of the tomb."

"Stefan's in the tomb? How did they manage that one?"

"I wasn't too interested with how or why. I just know he's in there with Katherina."

"Classic." Elijah chuckles and lays me down onto my pillows.

"I've got to fulfill my end of the bargain." I hum and nod. "I'll be seeing you soon." I look up only too find Elijah gone, but a tingle on my forehead from his lips still lingered.

* * *

><p><strong> .REVIEW<strong>


	7. Boy Problems

**EDITED/REWRITTEN:**

* * *

><p>"Hi, what can I get for you today?"<p>

"Um yeah, _god damn it…_ a grande hazelnut macchiato, please" my head was still down as I furiously shook my worn tasseled brown purse in search for change. _I need a coin sock…_ I heard the sound of change pool to one corner; my hand continued to fish through the piles of crumped receipts and whatever other crap was in there. The barista started to look impatient and a throat cleared behind me.

"I'll just have a grande blonde roast." I almost lost balance as I turned to the obnoxious ass hat behind me; about to give the fucker a piece of my mind.

"Tyler?" He chuckles and shakes his head while tapping his card on the debit machine.

"I've got this Ames." I continue to search for the change as he leads me to the far counter.

"No really, I can pay you back. I have money I swear! I just can't seem to_- OW!_ - find anything in this death trap!" I pull my hand back; a spot of blood pooled on the tip of my finger.

"Ames, its coffee… I think I'll be fine spending the extra couple of bucks." He thinks he's reassuring.

"The price a freaking coffee is just ridiculous. I swear-", Tyler just rolls his eyes at my constant ramblings and hands me my coffee.

"Geez, chill! Are you sure you really need that? You seem pretty wound up as is." I finally take this moment to really look at Tyler. _He looks like shit._ I voiced this. He glared. "Thanks Ames."

At this point we've made it to the town square, I plop down on a patch of grass and gesture for him to join,

"So, rough night?" I asked as I dumped out contents of my purse in front of me. He gave a dry laugh.

"You can say that." I knew there was more to the story. I knew his secret. He sighed and leaned in. "Your _close_ with Caroline." _Well aint that the truth. _"So you know her… secrets, right?" I stopped separating my receipts and gave him a blank look.

"Well, yeah, she _is_ my _best friend_. So I _may_ know a thing or two..."

h"Right. Obviously. So uh, I hung out with her the other day... it was cool. It was pretty fangtastic."

"Well she is bunches of fun," _Wait what? _I paused and look up at him. He was sipping his coffee and looking around trying to be all nonchalant. _Fangtastic. 'Fang'tastic. Fang. Vampire. Oh my GOD! _

"OH MY GOD! Caroline told you she's a vampire!" I gasped and dropped all the chapsticks and lotions that were in my hand. Tyler look at them all puzzled for a quick moment before sighing in relief.

"Oh thank _God _you know!"

"Of course_ I_ know! She is _my_ best friend. Why do _you _know? And "fangtastic"… really?"

"Ha, yeah sorry. I wanted to slip it in casually… just in case you didn't know." I rolled my eyes, "I've been looking for you for the past few days, what happened? Everyone was just brushing me off."

"Yeah... I guess you could say I was held up." "So what's up?"

"You know the night of the masquerade ball?" I nodded, _Don't I ever._ "Something happened. Amelia, what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise you wont tell anyone."

"Tyler..."

"Amelia you _have_ to promise me." I nodded and gripped his hand, I knew what this was. What he was going to tell me, but I had to let him do it,

"You know you're like a little brother to me Tyler. You can tell me anything." Growing up I've spent a lot of time babysitting the Lockwood kid. His parents were always too busy for him, so we was often left with me.

"I'm a werewolf." I stayed silent. Not entirely sure how to play this out,

"So... Werewolf, huh. That must be pretty _ruff_..." I looked up at him expectantly and bit my lip to prevent myself from snickering. His face was deadpanned.

"… '_Ruff'? _ You can't appreciate '_fangtastic_', But '_ruff' _you can get away with?!" He looked at me in disbelief as I started wheezing trying to catch my breath.

"Ha! Rough… and Ruff- it's just too funny..!" I slapped my leg and cracked up again. Tyler just rolled his eyes and pick up my little bottle of hand sanitizer attached to my keys, which was also attached to about a million other key chains.

"What with all this stuff?! It's a purse! It holds keys and your wallet. What else could you possibly need? Band aids? Water. Lotions? Lip gloss. Chapstick. Earrings? Note book. 5 pens! 8 hair elastics! A safety pin-", I momentary glare at the culprit of my small but significant wound, "Season 5 of Supernatural? Mardi gras beads? A nail file?" He looked unimpressed. I snatched the nail file back and tossed it in my bag.

"You joke about a broken nail… it freaking hurts! Just wait until you get one and then look who will have a trusty nail file for you!" I scolded. "And plus I'm a girl. We have a tendency to hoard goo. Shampoo, lotions, lips glosses. You name it. We just don't toss it out…"

"Yeah, well I'm a dude… I don't think I'll have any problems with broken nails anytime soon."

"Ha! Wait until it's your time of the month wolf boy. By the end of the night I may just have to take you to the groomers." I smirked. He glared. I sighed, "Alright well tell me everything. What happened between you and Caroline last night?"

And he told me everything. Caroline stood by him every step of the way. He told me how they watched video diaries of his Uncle Mason's painful transformation. How he chained himself in the old Lockwood cellar, how close he was to hurting Caroline. But from what I could tell he didn't seem too concerned about how one bite would kill. Which only means he didn't no. I'm not sure why Care wouldn't tell him, but that was something I would have to deal with later.

"So yeah, I guess it was pretty _ruff,_" he smirked. I laughed.

"Well hey; it's only gets easier from here, right?" He didn't look too convinced. I wasn't either.

Then something else hit me.

"Do you _like _Caroline?" Our eyes met. _Busted._ "You like Caroline!" I gasp.

"No I don't. She was just helping me out, man." He scoffs.

"Phhff. Yeah right! And what about your friend Matt huh, ring and bells?"

He just rolled his eyes. I dropped the topic. _I'll get my answers…_ But I couldn't help by laugh at the idea of him and Care together. They're both lunatics! Mystic Falls would burn to the ground! _Hot kids though…_ He passed me my bottle of water and I smirked.

"Awe Ty, thanks for _fetching_ that!" _Hehe._

"Oh har de har. Well I've got to help out that the school." I gave him a quick hug before he got up and dusted of his jeans.

"Right, well thanks for the coffee! And you should really tell her how you feel! Maybe you could _collar_?!" He proceeded to flip me off before crossing the street and getting into his car. _Call her… Collar. Classic. I'm just too punny._

* * *

><p>After I organized my purse and finished my very satisfying macchiato, I made my way across the street to the grill for my shrift. This is why I'm currently struggling to change out of these shorts, and into my jeans in this tiny stall in the woman's bathroom. <em>Finally.<em> I kick off my dark brown sandals and slipped into a pair of black Toms. After gathering my clothes into a pile I stumbled out of the bathroom almost bumping into Stefan and a very moody Damon.

_Clearly I missing something here…_

I raised a brow at Stephan as Damon made his was over to a pretty blond in a tan corduroy coat. Probably another one of his conquests._ Typical._

"What up with him? And who's the chick?"

"That would be Jewels. A werewolf connected to Mason. Damon made the wrong move and was 'marked'. She broke in and bit Rose. She's dying Ames," Stephan explained. That only brought more questions.

"Rose. The woman who kidnapped Elena and I? Damon seems quite invested."

"They got… intimate."

"They had sex." _Oh real classy Damon._

"He needs to get a cure. He's pretty hell bend over it." Stefan glanced at his phone, "Hey, I've got to take this," and he left.

I tossed my clothes in the back and made my way to the bar to start my shift. Looking over I notice the werewolf Jewels made a snide comment and got up to leave. Damon grabbed her. His grip on her was firm, but she slowly backed away. _Looks like she won this battle._

* * *

><p>The rest of my shift went by in a blur. I changed back into my frayed shorts, sandals, and my cream top. My hair stayed in a messy low ponytail. I took and extra bobby pin to keep the braid in place. After grabbing my purse I made my way to Caroline's for a girl's night.<p>

It was getting late so I decided to just let myself in since Care was still at the school. I picked up the knick knacks on the dresser. I knew everything in this girl's room, but it was still fun to look at.

I put down the porcelain horse and looked out down the hall to the front door when I heard the muffled voices.

The curtain was open enough for me to see Tyler grab her face and kiss her. _I knew it! _I let out a small squeak and started rocking on the balls of my feet.

"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" She slammed the front door and looked shocked at me smirking in the middle of her hall.

"Boy problems?"

**Authors note. Ah yes boring filler chapter. But I thought I should put this in here so you can see her little friendship with Tyler. Also I was thinking of throwing up a Polyvore link on my page if you wanted a better look into what she's wearing. So eh. Anyways, again thanks for all the follows and reviews! They really do help me work faster ;) **


	8. Say Something

**EDITED/REWRITTEN:**

**To:**

**totalRandum****: Ha! Well I'm glad you enjoyed them! I just thought Amelia's inner dork wouldn't be able to help but to take a jab at Tyler **

**ShadowTeir****: Oh God. I know. Not putting Elijah in there made me cringe. Like how rude of me! His sexiness was much missed, so I'll comp you on the lack of Elijah from the last chapter, and will proceed to give you this! **

**monsta-starr****: Ahhg! I know! Elena seriously drive me up the freaking wall with all that crap! **

**And if anyone is mildly curious about the title, it's cause I was listening to 'Say Something' by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera. It was just so intense when I was writing and listening. My Brain almost combusted. Maybe give it a listen!**

**I thank you all and wish you enjoy! Ou Don't forget the Polyvore link on my page!**

* * *

><p>"There you go, Hun" I wink at the costumer who immediately started sipping at the rum and coke. I looked over at the clock. <em>This kid has got one minute till he starts, I swear if he's not-<em>

"MATTY!"

"Hey, Ames! Uh Ames? Where you goin'?" I laughed and gave him a firm pat on the back.

"I'm tapping you in! I'm out of here," grabbing my clothes, I jogged over to the bathroom to start changing.

I wore a simple black romper, my army green draw string coat, and a pair of my black biker boots. I pulled my hair out of its messy bun; thick waves cascaded down my back, I ruffled it to give it some volume. I pulled out the gold triangle shaped necklace out from my shirt, slung my black Marc Jacobs purse over my shoulder and peaced it.

* * *

><p>"Care!" She looked up at me and smiled; I opened the passenger side door and threw in my bag. I was about to hop in but paused at the familiar face approaching my friend.<p>

"Excuse me, Caroline and Amelia right?" She asked. We were all aware that was just curtsy. She knew who we were.

I simply nodded.

"I'm looking for Tyler; you haven't seen him have you?" Caroline shook her head.

"Nope. Not since earlier. Sorry. " I remained silent and on edge. Caroline's back was towards Jewels as she tossed her bag in the car beside mine.

"I know your lying."

"Really? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?"

"Actually, it is." Jewels looked to smug. I just wanted to slap that smirk of her face. I glared. Caroline shut the door.

"Well, I have a trick too." Caroline winked at me before turning on Jewels.

And that's where it all went wrong. Jewels sprayed her in the face with vervain. Caroline screamed.

"Caroline!" I felt something collide with the side of my head. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Uhhg… What the fuck?" I rolled off my side and onto my back. My head was pounding. I put my hand on my head and felt something wet. "Shit", I finally open my eyes and see a red liquid on my hand. <em>Blood.<em>

I screamed and jumped into the corner of the cage when I heard someone gasp behind me. "Care? Oh my God, Caroline!" I crawled towards her and pulled her hair back; she whimpered.

"God…" she seethed. She hunched over an pulled a bullet from her forehead. I cringed,

"Grody." I tried to remove some of the blood from her healed wound; tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

"Wh-where are we?"

I sighed. "I don't know Care, they seemed to have caged us in some kind of trailer…"

Caroline furiously whipped the tears from her eyes and started to look for a way out.

"I'm getting us out of here," she tried to reach for the lock. I jump and grabbed Care when I noticed a pair of eyes watching us.

He smirked,

"I see you got the bullet out." My hold or Caroline tightened as I began to panic. "That was… nasty. I've got a lot of wooden bullets. A lot of toys. It's gonna be a long night sweet pea." He shot her in the chest. She screamed fell back into my arms. My fear switched to anger. I kick the cage. He doesn't flinch.

"What the FUCK man! What the hell is your problem?!" Caroline was hunched over; I tried to sooth with words or reassurance.

Suddenly the trailer door opens and Jewels holds out a phone. _Fucking bitch._

"He needs prof." The guy looks at us bored. He then holds up the gun and shoots Caroline in the arm. She screams. "You fucking son of a-", as I reached for the bars he pulls the trigger again. I scream and fall back into the corner of the cage. A burning pain shoots throughout my left shoulder.

This gets Caroline's attention. She bares her fangs at him and crawls to my side inspecting my wound. Before she could bite into her wrist he spoke up.

"Heal her. I dare you." We both notice the gun pointed at us. She glares at him and continues for her wrist. I stop her.

"Caroline, no…" She looks at me in defeat. She then pulls off her scarf, balls it up and places it over my wound to slow the bleeding. I groan as the bullet digs in deeper,

"I'm so sorry Ames, about everything"

"Care-"

"So how many vampires are in Mystic Falls?" the man interrupts. We stay silent. He then picks up a water gun and starts shooting Caroline in the face with vervain. She screams. I try to maneuver myself in front of her to prevent her from getting hit. I hear him drop the water gun and the sound of a gun going off; I felt a sharp pain on my left side. Caroline catches me as I fall onto my side. She moved my jacket over and I looked down. There was no bullet, just a flesh wound.

"Why are you doing this to us?" She growled. The man grabs a long tube and puts what looks like wooden tooth picks in one end. He blows. They shoot out into Caroline's chest. She screams again and starts kicking at the cage. My eyes started to feel heavy and everything seemed to slow down, but I could still hear Caroline's scream's. "Let us out! Let us out! Let us out!"

* * *

><p>My eyes were heavy. I didn't have the effort to open them, but I could hear Caroline. She was pleading; shaking the cage door.<p>

"Tyler! There's a latch. There's a latch on a door and I can't get to it." _Tyler?_ There was no response. "Tyler!" Then there was movement, I heard the sound of metal and suddenly felt like I was being shook.

"Ame's, come on, you have to get up. We have to go." I could hear Caroline plead. My eyes start to flutter open as I felt someone put my arm around their shoulders. I scream.

"Shit," Tyler muttered.

"Be careful! She's been shot." I was then picked up bridal style.

I was more relaxed as the cold air hit my face, but quickly stiffen at the sound of crunched metal. My eyes flashed open to see Jewels shoving Caroline's face into the trailer.

"No…" I groaned and started to wiggle free from Tyler's grip. "Tyler put me down!" I try to step towards Jewels. But I was too weak. I drop.

Caroline called out my name, "Get off me!" Tyler just watched as Caroline struggle against Jewels grip. I try to crawl towards them, but my vision was fading.

"Let her go…" I groan as my nails dig into the dirt beneath me. And then Jewels dropped. They all did. All the werewolves were on their knees clutching their heads in pain. And I faded out.

* * *

><p>Relaxed. Somehow after what happened I couldn't help but feel so relaxed. Someone was running their fingers through my hair, which truly is the most soothing feeling in the world. I let out and a moan and snuggled into the bed. I heard a deep chuckle.<p>

"I see you're feeling better," my eyes open and I turn my head to the person who continued to sooth me.

"Elijah?" He gave me a soft smile.

"You gave me quite a fright. I thought I told you to keep out of trouble." I smiled and rolled over so I could have a better look of him. He abandoned his coat and tie, leaving him in his dress pants and shirt. It was slightly unbuttoned revealing his chest. The sleeves were rolled up. He look unbelievably good looking. _As per usual._

"You made that deal with my sister, not me." I reminded as I pulled myself up into a sitting position and stretched. I felt so rejuvenated. Looking down I noticed I was still in my romper. I was also still covered in blood. But my wounds were healed. Elijah's eyes followed my own, trailing over my body, I blushed.

"It was meant for the both of you." I shrugged.

"I'm a Gilbert. Trouble just seems to find us everywhere we go." I gave him a cheeky smile. "You gave me your blood," his eyes stayed on mine, he simply nodded. "Thank you."

"My blood may have healed you but you're still covered in your own," Elijah reached over to the bed side table a wrung out a cloth that was in a bowl of steaming water. He moved himself from his chair and sat in front of me on the bed. His fingers brushed hair off of my face, and he began to lightly rub the blood off the side of my face. I couldn't help but to study the serious expression on his. This is really the most intimate we've ever been. Sure, sometimes I would rest on him, or he would hold me, but this felt different. _This was different._

He removed his had from the side of my face and rinsed the cloth in the bowl. The water turned red.

"Now for your side." Elijah was kind to me, but other than a few small simple gestures it was difficult to tell if he was actually attracted to me. If he wanted to be with me. _I guess it's now or never._

I stood from the bed and place myself in between his legs which were over the side of the bed. I let the thin straps of my romper fall down my shoulders; revealing my black lace bra. The tight waistband was the only thing keeping the garment on. Elijah, being the gentlemen he was, quickly looked down and kept his eyes on my wound. He placed his hand on my waist to keep my steady as he started to rub off the blood. I blew my hair out of my face. _And that's what I get for putting myself out there. What the hell was I thinking? I'm only 21, and he's a thousand year old vampire!_

But before I could stop myself I ran my fingers threw his hair. He froze. His eyes flashed up to mine. _Oh God! What am I doing? _His grip on my side tightened and before I could even blink he was standing in front of me. I let out a slow breath as he brushed my curls behind my ear; the cloth he previously held, abandoned on the floor. His hand on my waist snaked around to my back and pushed my body against his. His eyes trailed down my body and back up, they would either linger on my eyes or my lips. I inwardly groaned. _Oh God, this was torture!_ Having enough of waiting I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and brought his lips to mine. I could felt a slight smirk on his lips, which only made me smile. He hand was now tangled in my brunette locks; other arm still around my waist keeping our bodies close. I let out a soft moan when his tongue started to explore my mouth, which only excited him more. My fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. It couldn't come off any faster. After removing it, my hand traveled down to his belt. They lingered only for a second before it, along with his pants joined the pile that was forming on the floor. He managed to kick of his shoes and socks leaving him only in a pair of black boxer briefs I didn't get the chance to admire; my lips were instantly brought back to his. I could feel him smile as I bit his bottom lip. Our bodies molded together. He untangled his hand from my hair and pushed down my romper reviling my matching black lace boy shorts. Using his vampire speed, we were suddenly on the bed. All unnecessary garments of clothing were discarded leaving our naked bodies flush against each other. His lips left mine and he made his way over to my neck and started sucking momentarily, only to trail between the valley of my breast. His right hand rested firmly on my thigh as he started to nibble and suck on my hip. _Amelia, you are in over your head. Sure, you're no virgin; you've had plenty of fun. But you don't have one thousand years of kinky vampire sex experience!_ My train of thought ended quickly and I took a sharp intake of air as I felt his tongue trail up he started flicking my clit. My hands immediately went to his hair, I bite my lip to prevent a moan from escaping, and grabbed a fistful his hair. I felt his smirk before his tongue entered me. I felt a tightening in my abdomen and arched my back, attempting to hold in a scream.

"Relax. Don't try to fight it," _Oh but I have to. I may deafen the neighbours. _

"Oh God…" I moaned. And I let go. I felt like I was in some trance as I started up at the ceiling. I continued to lazily run my fingers through Elijah's hair as I tried to catch my breath. He kissed my thigh before make his way back to my lips. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip before kissing me. I smiled into kiss, and then started to giggle, which broke out into full on laughter.

Elijah gave me an amused look, "Something funny?" I couldn't help but to give him a quick kiss on the lips before replying.

"No, not funny. It's just, with all this crazy going on, I didn't think I'd ever be so happy, like truly happy." Elijah smiled; his hazel eyes locked on mine, he stroked the side of my face with his knuckles.

"I never want to see you unhappy." He leaned down and placed another kiss on my lips. I pull away slightly to giggle,

"And by the way, holy shit!" I fall into another laughing fit as he nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck.

"We're only getting started, beautiful." I wrapped my arms around his neck; still laughing and flipped him onto his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Oh Hell YES! That did happen! Most nerve racking chapter ever! This is the first story I've actually pursued, meaning this is the first time I wrote anything like this. Even If I only did an okay job, I'll be fine with that. Cause I felt like I was having a mini panic attack!<strong>

**So tell me what you think! Chapters this overwhelming needs reviews! **

**You're all fabulous! **

** .REVIEW**


	9. Just A Silly Tea Party

**EDITED/REWRITTEN:**

**A/N: To ****EverRose808**** , ****MelissyBear****, ****ShadowTeir****, ****totalRandum**** ,**** and my guests and to other phenomenal reviewers. A big thank you and giant bear hugs for you all! **

**Thank you to all who have followed and favorite. And keep in mind I am also just starting another story, the first chapter is up! If it's a yay or nay, let me know! **

**And another special shout out to ****ShadowTeir**** cause my lordy, your review really did make my day! You're fantastic**

**Check out the Polyvore on my site! (Is there a point of me making that? If not, just let me know. Unless you enjoy the visual stimulation:)**

**Discaimer: I don't own shit. Except for Dear sweet Amelia :D now Read ON!**

* * *

><p>"This is Caroline's house? What are we doing here?" I couldn't help but to be confused as he sped out of the car; opened my side and pulled me into his arms.<p>

"Our time together was spontaneous and truly wonderful. But you did just go through a traumatic experience. You were held captive; trapped in a cage and shot. This is not something you can just push aside and forget about. You are human. You should talk to someone about this. If not me, than one of your close friends. Stefan has messaged me, he wishes for you to spend some time with your friends and I agree." His hold tightened slightly and he kissed the top of my head. "I will see you soon, my sweet Amelia." I blink away form my gaze on the road and nodded before placing a kiss on his cheek,

"Thank you. For healing me, and for saving my friends. I guess I should also be thanking Jonas too huh,"

"I'll pass it along," As soon as Elijah's car drove off the front door swung open; her hair was damp from a shower and she was still wearing her bath robe.

"Hey, I see Elijah healed you up pretty good," I just nodded.

I knew what she was doing. It was the same thing I always did. She was avoiding it. She was trying to pretend it never happened.

"Care? You don't have to…" before I could even finish, Caroline threw her arm around me and sobbed,

"I was so scared! I wanted to help you, that all I wanted. But I was so scared." She started to shake,

"I know Care. But we're fine now. We're going to be okay."

After a while of holding each other we finally pulled away. Caroline started to furiously wipe away her tears.

"God, I feel stupid." She laughed slightly.

"You're not Care. And I'm sorry, about Tyler… I know he let you down. He let us both down." Caroline silently nodded but looked up when there was a quiet knock at the door. _Stefan._

She opened the door, "Hey, what going on?" I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder to smile at Stefan.

"I was a bit worried about you guys. After everything you both went through tonight," Caroline looked down to me and gave a soft smile before turning back to Stefan to reassure him.

"We're fine," He nodded and continued,

"Okay, but, just in case, I uh brought some back up,"

Elena and Bonnie stepped forward, "We're gonna slumber it,"

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie wrapped me and Caroline in her arms, but when I looked up and saw Elena, it all started coming back. Everything that happened that night. And I knew I couldn't push her away this time. I needed her. _I needed my sister._

* * *

><p>I pulled the sheets over my head and groaned as I heard the sound of someone's phone ringing. Knowing full well it was Elena's I reached out from under my sheets and shoved her off the bed.<p>

I heard a grunt as she hit the floor and peeked out. She threw a glare over her shoulder before answering her phone,

_"Hello..?"_

Bonnie groaned and Caroline grumbled telling Elena to either get out or shut up. Elena obliged; crawling out of the room talking to who I can only assume to be Stefan. This was proven true when I heard her mumbling about having a sleep over of their own. _Well_ m_y mornings ruined._

I felt myself bounce slightly on the bed as Elena flopped down beside me. I let out a high pitched whine and snuggled into Caroline as Elena wrapped her arms around me, Caroline then ruined my oh so relaxed state by opening her mouth.

"Sooo, what's going on between you and Elijah?" Elena shot out of bed,

"What?!" _Well shit._ I slowly sat up and ruffled my hair.

"Erm, nothing's going on…" Caroline scoffed,

"Jonas did his weird warlock voodoo thing on Damon as soon as he tried to speed off with you! He said we couldn't leave unless you were left behind. He was awfully persistent." Caroline argued. Elena had a hard look on her face. Bonnie just looked confused.

"Elijah knows I'm the doppelgangers sister… he just wanted to make sure I was healed and good to go." Elena didn't look convinced.

"Anyone of our friends could have healed you up fine! You didn't have to go to Elijah,"

"It's not like I had a choice Elena! I was passed out from blood lose during all of this! It doesn't even matter anyways. I'm healed, and I'm safe with you guys alright?" I sighed before hopping out of the bed and jumping over Elena. "I have to pee."

_This is not that last I'll be hearing about this._

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan just left for lake house for a few days. <em>Thank God<em>, I was getting tiered of her nagging about me and Elijah.

I quickly slipped on my green silk bathrobe right when I heard the sound of the doorbell. I continued to towel dry my hair as I opened the door. _Elijah?_

"Hey good looking!" I giggled as I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed as he spun me placing kisses all over. He stepped into my house and kicked the door shut with his foot before pressing my back into it. I grinned as he started to trail kisses down my neck.

"Well dear Elijah, what do I owe this pressure?" he placed a sweet kiss on my lips and smiled; keeping my body pressed into the door.

"Well my sweet Amelia, the historical society has planned a bit of a tea party in my honour. I was hoping you would do _me_ the honour of being _my_ date,"

"Ou! Going public are we?" I raised a brow and gave a cheeky grin.

"Only if you wish to. Only if you'll have me."

"Oh Elijah, is this you subtle way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" I joked.

"Possibly… So what do you say? Are you ready to give Mystic Falls the shock of their lives?" I laughed.

"Do you think that's the best idea?" He shrugged,

"I think you forget that I'm an Original. I'm not exactly scared of the Salvatore's, or your little sister."

I smiled and place a kiss on his lips. "Mmm so authoritative. It's very sexy." His thumb stroked my cheek as his grip on my thigh tightened. The kiss becomes more heated as he slips his tongue into my mouth; I grind my hips into his and start to lightly tug at his hair. "So- when does- this fancy tea party start?" I ask with much difficultly since my mouth was still pressed against his. His lips parted from mine and started to suck on the spot on my shoulder.

"A bit over- an hour or so." _What!_ My eyes widenedand I jumped out of his grasp.

"I need to get ready!" Elijah rolls his eyes and groans pressing my body back into the door. His fingers lightly traced up the side of my body and his lips found their way back to his previous spot on my shoulder. _I wonder when my robe opened... _

"I think I've changed my mind. I don't want to go to a silly tea party…" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed him off.

"A silly tea party in_ your_ honour. Trust me I'd rather continue this…" I sighed and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Come back in about half an hour? You'd be too much of a distraction if you stay…" Elijah laughed and kissed my forehead before stepping out.

"I'll be back shortly my sweet Amelia."

* * *

><p><em>Son of a bitch. <em>Pulling down my robe I noticed a dark spot forming on my shoulder. A hickey. And there goes the idea of a strapless dress.

I continued to shuffle through my clothes till I found a pastel pink lace dress. _Perfect! _It had an illusion sweet heart neckline, while in reality the lace continued to an appropriate higher collard swoop. The straps just covered my shoulders. _Just covered my hickey. _And the back was a very deep v cut that ended in a lace bow. While the top was tight fitting the bottom flowed just above my knee. I braided my hair into a messy up do and put on a pair of nude, gold rimed studs. I looked down at my nails glad that I thought to get them done earlier. They were a light pink with a silver glitter fade. My makeup was fairly simple. I darkened my eye brows. Wore light foundation. Blush. Winged liquid liner on the top lid and mascara. My lips stayed they natural pink that they were, so I just applied some chap stick.

The doorbell rang indicating Elijah was back. _Crap._

I snatched my phone off the dresser and placed it in the hidden pocket in my dress and grabbed a pair of baby pink peep toe stilettoes with the silver heel and strap around the ankle. I booked it down stair before strapping them on a tearing the door open. There stood a very composed and amused Elijah.

"Did I come too soon?" I laughed before placing kiss on his check.

"No, you were right on time."

* * *

><p>"God this is like my fifth cup of tea! Do you think they have infinite amounts of teas? Surely they can't fit this all in their cupboards. Do you think they'll keep it all in a room somewhere? Like a tea room?! I want a tea room! Elijah can we go find the tea room? It'll be like a new game! Whomever findith the tea room shall win said room and will be the mighty ruler of all of the land! Oh the Mad Hatter surely will have a run for his money!" I bellowed in a British accent. Elijah laughed as he encircled an arm around my waist while taking away my tea with his other.<p>

"Darling, maybe you should lay off the caffeinated tea's for a while. Along with all the sugary filled treats hmm?" He said in a joking tone. I pouted.

"Amelia?" I looked over to see Jenna's shocked looked at the close proximity between Elijah and I.

"Ah, Jenna, you look lovely. How is you day going?" She opened and closed her mouth a few times before responding.

"Uh… Good? Good. It's been good. I'm sorry when-?" She pointed between the two of us.

"We kinda just became legit this morning actually." I replied. She just nodded obviously still shocked.

"Well I hope we can catch up Jenna, but I should make an appearing with the hostess." Elijah placed a kiss on my temple before making his way to Carol Lockwood.

"Way to go Ames!" I jumped slightly shocked by Jenna's delayed reaction. "He is hot! You look real happy Amelia. Happier then you've been over the past few days. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever by the way!" She lightly hit my shoulder, I shrugged.

"I just spent a few nights at Caroline's or I've been busy working," _well that was mostly true. We'll just ignore the fact that I've really been having hot vampire sex with a dangerous Original, been shot at and held hostage by werewolves, and all around I've just been trying to avoid my backstabbing sister, who I've currently kinda forgiven. _

"Well I've miss you kiddo. You look great by the way," I smiled before looking over at Elijah who was still in the middle of a conversation with Carol. He give me a wink, which doesn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Lockwood.

Jenna gave me a quick hug before ditching me for one of her friends, leaving me to make my way over to Mrs. Lockwood and Elijah. She smiles.

"Amelia darling, how are you?"

"Fantastic. Great party by the way," I snatch my tea cup back from Elijah and raised my glass, "Great tea." She laughed before gasping,

"Damon!"

_Awe crap. _

She quickly kissed his check, "Elijah, I would like you to meet Damon Salvatore", _Oh please no. "_His family is one of Mystic Falls founding families," Damon nodes but kept his eyes on me before turning to Elijah,

"Such a pleasure to meet you,"

"Oh the pleasures mine." After Elijah shook Damon's hand, he snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to his side. I swallow to easy my quickly drying throat.

Damon furrows his brows and glares at Elijah. _I'm fucking screwed._

* * *

><p><strong> .REVIEW<strong>


	10. Amelia's Keeper

**I am SO Sorry this came out later than intended! I had half of it written and then my dog came in for cuddles and hit the power button! Erasing EVERYTHING! This chapter was difficult enough as is and then I finally got it to how I wanted it and POOF! I think I sat their clutching my knees and rocking back and forth for a solid day. **

**I want to thank all my faithful readers, and to remind you all of the Polyvore link!**

**Well again, I am sorry. Don't hate me. And I hope you do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own shit. Just the fabulous Amelia.**

"You know Elijah; I'm quite the history buff myself. Care to exchange notes?" Damon gestured towards the private office.

"Yes that sounds fantastic. Carol, it was lovely seeing you again." Elijah then turned to me and gave me a sweet kiss, before squeezing me hand. Before leaving Damon turned to me.

"Don't fret Ames, we won't be too long." He smirked. _That idiot better not do something stupid._

I jumped when I heard someone clear their throat to catch my attention.

"Oh, Mrs. Lockwood! Uh…" I was slightly flustered. She shook her head and laughed, waving me off before patting me on the shoulder.

"Oh, Amelia, I was young once too. Elijah is a smart man. And very good looking," she whispered slightly before giving me another smile and walking off." I couldn't help but to just stand rooted in my spot. My cheeks felt warm. _So awkward…_ I let out a breath and noticed Alaric looking in my general direction.

"Hey, Alari- Oh!" My hand shot out to the pair of shoulder ahead of me; my eyes looked down to my ridiculous shoes as I tried to steady myself. _I clearly need to invest in more flats._ "I am so sor- John?"

"Amelia. It's been a while." I quickly composed myself and crossed my arm over my cheat.

"For good reason. When did you come to town?" John sighed before answering.

"Another reason why Jenna is an unfit guardian… I came in a couple days ago. You would know that if you spent more time around the house and not out with your vampire boyfriend."

I opened my mouth to interject but he immediately cut me off. "I'm aware that trying to persuade Elena to change her preference in boyfriend's is a lost cause. But come on Amelia, I didn't expect this from you. And with an Original no less. Though I am quite curious Amelia, do you love him?" My eyes widened slightly at this unexpected question. The truth is, I don't know. I've only known him for a few weeks. Is it possible to even love someone after t a short amount of time?_ My brain hurts. _Avoiding the question, I just scoffed.

"Oh lay off the overbearing parent act John. You may be Elena's father. But you're not mine." I made sure to walk right into his shoulder as I walk passed, "It was a blast catching up John." I muttered sarcastically. I made it only a few feet before he called out,

"You can't trust them." I froze, my back stayed to him. "And I'm not talking about your Original." He came up close behind me. "They'll do anything it takes to make sure he's dead Amelia. Your little crush doesn't matter to them. If I were you, I'd practice my farewells."

…

"What can I do for you Damon?"

"I was hoping we could have a word" Damon replied as turning to face Elijah.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked as his fingers casually ran over the back of the leather couch.

"Safe with Stefan, they're laying low. You know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that," Elijah was unfazed by Damon's sarcasm.

"Sure you did since it was you witch who saved the day."

"You are welcome."

"Which adds to my confusion exactly, why you're here?" Damon pondered while he leaned against a desk.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah turned to leave, but Damon quickly blocked him.

"The rest? Like Amelia? I don't think so." Elijah stiffened. He grabbed Damon by the neck and pinned him to the fare wall. Damon's hand reaches out and curled around Elijah's; who didn't flinch. Damon's eyes widen in pure shook at Elijah's strength as he easily pries Damon's hand off. Damon groaned in protest.

"Young vampire's; so arrogant. How dare you walk in here and challenge me."

"You can kill be man, it's not part of the deal." Damon reminded as Elijah's grip tightened.

"You know, I have heard of you Damon Salvatore. You're infamous for the pile of conquests you leave laying around. It's interesting; Katerina left quite a mark on you and your brother, yet here you are toying with the Gilbert sisters."

"Screw you man," Damon groaned.

"Silence." Elijah reaches behind him for the pencil and plunges in Damon's neck. Damon groans in pain as he was shoved into the desk where a pool of blood quickly formed below him.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Damon snatches a handkerchief Elijah previously held; he attempted to clean up his wound. "The moment you've ceased to be of used to be, you're dead. So, you should do what I say. Amelia is under my protection. Keep Elena safe." And with that Eliah left the room leaving a frustrated Salvatore.

…

Out. I just need out of this place. Away from these people.

I moved as quickly as possible in my heels, eventually making it out to the porch to a secluded area. I tried to hold in a sob as I flung myself to the banister; my nails dug into the polished wood.

_He was right. John was right. _

Everything that has happened in the past year has revolved around Elena's safety. They believed Elijah was a huge threat to that. And it wouldn't even matter if I came clean about what's been happening over the couple of weeks between us. They will protect Elena. At all costs. Even mine.

"Amelia," I flinched slightly when a pair of hands placed themselves on my shoulders. I felt like my breath was caught in my throat. My chest was tightening and my eyes started to burn from holding back my tears. I spun myself and buried my head into Elijah chest while clinging to his shirt. He started to run his fingers through my hair; something he has leaned that relaxes me.

"You can't trust them Elijah. They will do and say anything. They will kill anyone who is a threat to Elena. Don't believe anything they tell you; no more deals."

John asked if I loved Elijah. And I knew the answer deep down. But I'm scared. I know once I admit it, there's no coming back from it. This will make letting him go that much more difficult.

…

After a long afternoon of Elijah speaking words of reassurance, he drove me home. I threw my long discarded heels into the corner of the room and started to pull the bobby pins out of my hair.

Elijah refused to tell me about what happened in the study. And knowing Damon, he must have said something stupid. As of now he's the only one in our group to know of my relationship with Elijah for certain. Which is why a talk in order.

I pulled off the dress and slipped on a simple light blue and grey baseball tee, a pair of black frayed jeans, and my black leather biker boots. My hair was still messy and now wavy from being up all day; I tossed it up in a messy pony tail, grabbed my keys and headed towards the Salvatore plantation.

…

After about a minute of knocking with no avail, I pulled up the spare key I had and cautiously stepped inside. _The door is never locked. _The house was quiet.

"Welcome to the party." I glared. _Jules. _

…

"Get the fuck off me you psychotic mutt!" I screamed as a shaggy haired wolf boy tied my arms to a chair. "Damon? What the hell is going on? What did they do to Alaric! I fucking _swear _once I get out of here…" Damon let out a groan as he tried to crane his head to look over at me without letting the wooden spikes from the collar puncture him. Alaric looked dead.

"Ames, everything going to be fine," _yeah that's reassuring. _

While he was trying to tie up one of my legs, the other broke free. I pulled my leg back and kick him in the face. His growl almost covered the sound of the definitive crack of his broken nose. His eyes flashed, but before he could make it to me Jules held him back,

"Not yet." He growled again. My head whipped to the side when the back of his hand made contact with my cheek before tying down my other leg. My eyes stung from the pain. _That's going to bruise._

"Jules, let her go!" Damon growled. She simply ignores his requests but advances toward us.

"So I hear you have the moon stone," _Oh for fuck sake, this moon stone shit again? It's a fucking rock!_

"Oh if only you knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me; I don't talk. Someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason," Damon look pleased with his retort only to freeze when Jules grabs onto the back of my chair pulling me directly in front of Damon.

"Well maybe this time, it will be her."

…

Pain. All I felt was plain throughout my whole body. I honestly believed I would have preferred the gun shot from last time than this. I've been hit. Sliced open. Gabbed at with a hot poker. Clearly, kicking his guy in the face was a big mistake. Cause he's looks to be having way too much fun.

Damon was shaking. He also looked paler, if even possible. He looked as if he was going to break, but after all I've just gone through, he better keep his mouth shut.

"Where's the moon stone?"

Jules held the hot poker close to my neck. I could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"Looking for this?" _Oh thank God. _I let out a soft sigh at the sight of Elijah casually leaning against a pillar. I noticed his composer falter slightly at the sight of me, but he quickly masked it. "Go ahead; take it." And he waited.

It wasn't long before one of the wolves speed up to grab the stone. But Elijah was faster. In less than two second three hearts were pulled. Jules snuck out as Elijah cornered the last wolf. "What about you sweetheart?" He turned to Damon, "Where's the girl?" Damon just shrugged, "Doesn't matter," and with one quick elbow to the head, the wolf's neck broke. Elijah quickly broke the chains off of Damon before untying my rope. He caught me when I fell into his arm. Damon stayed in his seat.

"What took you so long?" I grumbled. Elijah laughs lightly before biting into his wrist and putting it to my mouth.

"You must drink, my love." I whined in protest, but he ignores me. "Now is not the time to be difficult, darling." I sighed slightly before placing his wrist to my lips. I furrowed my brows in surprise. It was warm. Not as salty as I would have believed, but slightly sweet. I felt a slight shiver from Elijah against my back as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. He let out a warm breath near my ear. My grip on his wrist tightened in excitement.

But of course the sound of Damon clearing his throat brought me back to reality and I pulled Elijah's wrist from my mouth. Elijah whipped a small spot of blood from the corner of my mouth before placing a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Well as long as I'm not interrupting," Damon grumbled. Elijah pulled away from me and sighed before turning to Damon.

"You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now." Damon stayed silent. "Come now, you need to rest," Elijah pulled me up. Damon stood and stopped us from leaving.

"No. She stays"

Elijah stops only to look his shoulder.

"You are no longer her keeper Damon. Remember your place."

**Follow. Review. And continue to be Fabulous!**


	11. Too Little Too Late

**My fabulous readers! I love you all who favorite, follow and especially Review!**

**I hope you all enjoy what's to come. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own shit. Just Sweet, Amelia Gilbert! Read on ! **

"Uhg no… Don't go!" I mumbled from my spot on Elijah bed. He laughed a place a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away to search for new clothes.

"You know I must. I have to meet up with your Aunt Jenna. She'll be showing me around the old property lines." He said as he sat on the bed and started to button up his shirt. I rolled my eyes and flopped back down on the bed.

"Wow… sounds riveting." He chuckled.

"Don't you have work in an hour?" he asked tilting his head mockingly. I lazily pulled my naked body up from the covers and crawled to Elijah. I pressed my body into his back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I started a trail of kisses on his neck.

"Mhmm. But like you said, not for a _whole hour_…" Before I could blink Elijah pushed me back on the bed, he hovered me and smirked,

"We better make this quick then,"

…

"Bonnie! Germy! What can I get for yuh?" Bonnie smiled, while Jer just rolled his eyes at my childhood nickname for him, he replied,

"um some Coke's?" He looked at over at Bonnie who nodded an added,

"Ou and a plate of yam fries!" I nodded and gave a quick wave to a very frustrated looking Luka, before placing the order. I jumped slightly at the sound of Luka slamming his fist on the table and rolled my eyes. _Witch drama._

I stood at the dispenser, pouring a couple of coke's when I felt a pair of toned arms wrapped themselves around my waist,

"Amsie Waimsie. I've miss you," I felt my whole face brighten,

"Matty!" I engulfed him in a hug, "Uh I need away from all this torturing crap, we need a movie night," I felt Matt's boy stiffen.

"Torturing? Ame's is someone hurting ?!" _Oh shit._ This boy is a huge part of our lives. His sister was turned and then murdered. And his super confusing relationship, that I still don't know what happening by the way, is with a freaking vampire! How has he not been brought into the loop yet?!

"No no no, no Matty. Mental torture. With me graduating, school and family drama is a bit much right now." _Smooth._ Matty gave me an unsure look, but nodded. I heard a ding from a bell near the kitchens'. Our cook Joe gestured to the plate of yam fries with his spatula before continuing with the grill. "We'll plan a Star Wars marathon or something! Later, Matt." I grabbed the plate and place in on a tray with their drinks and skidded over to Bonnie and Jer. I halted slightly at the tension between them and slowly placed the plate in the middle before eyeing them.

"Erm… am I interrupting something?" I asked warily. Bonnie sighed and shook her head,

"Thanks for the fries Ame's."

"Mhmm…" I slowly turned but smiled when I spotted Alaric. I slowed my quick pace when I noticed Damon kiss the oh so popular news reporter Andy Star. I scrunched up my face and turned on my heel.

"Amelia!" I cringed at the sounds of Rick's voice, but slowly turned to face them and dragged my feet over.

"Hey, Alaric. Damon."

I just smiled at Andy not feeling to into introductions; nevertheless she stuck her hand out. _Great._

"Andy Star." She gave a wide smile.

"Amelia Gilbert." I gave a tight smile, but noticed her eyes widen before quickly turning to Damon but looking back up at me. Damon continued to play with his glass. _Typical._

"Amelia. Yes, Damon's told me about you. You guys were a thing. I'm sorry, I hope this isn't weird." I raised a brow and looked over at Damon. I glanced at Rick who seemed to have taken interest in the spoon in front of him.

_A thing? We were 'a thing'? That's what we're calling it? I guess I should almost feel privileged to be considered as much at that._ I chuckled.

"Not at all. It wasn't a big thing. I don't like getting attached to things that don't belong to me." I felt Damon glare at me for my reference of Elena. He then turned to Andy,

"Yeah. Amelia here is into much _older_ men anyways." I ball up my fist and try to resist my need to punch him in the face.

"Wait what? Am I missing something?" Alaric looks between me and Damon looking confused. Damon's eyes brightened as he gestured to the front,

"Oh, and here comes Jenna and the boyfriend, this will be fun. Hi," He called out to them.

"Hey guys," Aunt Jenna pulled me in from the side for a hug.

"So I heard you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today," I ignored Damon's comment when I felt a pair of hand place themselves on my waist, I was spun around to face Elijah as he leaned in for a kiss. He tucked a piece of hair that fell out of my bun behind my heard an smiled down at me,

"Well, hello again, beautiful." I was broken from my trance at the sound of a clang from Alaric dropping his spoon. I turned to face him and quickly looked away at anything in the grill to avoid his shocked face. Elijah kept his hands on my waist.

Alaric started to scramble out of his booth to avoid this severely weird situation, he started to mumble,

"Well as much as I'd love to continue this, I have papers to grade…"

"You know, we should continue this." Andy turned to Damon with an excited expression, "Let's have a dinner party!"

"Ou, my girl with all the good ideas. I'll be happy to host, let's say, tonight maybe?" Damon suggested.

I noticed both Aunt Jenna and Alaric spoke up at the same time, Alaric tried to decline and looked deflated once he knew Aunt Jenna won.

Elijah gave my side a light squeeze before agreeing,

"It would be our pleasure," my eyes widened. _Our?! Me? What!_

…

"I'm not going in."

"Oh yes you are."

"Nope."

"Darling, you know I need to keep an eye on the Salvatore to figure out what he's up to," Elijah tried to reason with me. I just groaned and hit my head again the headrest.

"You can't just walk in there, its _Damon _we're talking about here! He always has some moronic idea of a plan that usually ends with people getting hurt. I don't want that person to be you," I sighed at Elijah soft touch.

"I promise you my sweet Amelia, no one will be harmed. It's just a simple dinner party," I nodded but kept my head down. The passenger side door opened, and Elijah was suddenly pulling me into his arms, "try to relax, Amelia."

I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was keeping in. Damon opened the door,

"Good evening," Elijah placed his hand at the small of my back, Damon nodded and gestured inside,

"Please, come in" Elijah looked around the inside of Damon's house; not yet entering. I notice him pick up a lock of my hair and curl his fingers around it. He addresses Damon, but keeps his attention to the lock of hair,

"Can I just say that, if you have a less that honourable intension about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest that you reconsider," Damon simple shakes his head,

"No, nothing- nothing dishonourable, just a, getting to know you," Elijah now turns to Damon and nods,

"Well that's good," He leads me into the house, "Because you, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as to make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Elijah places a quick kiss on the side of my head before going off to greet my Aunt Jenna, leaving me with Damon.

As I try to walk past Damon, I feel a firm grip on my wrist. I look up at him. He stares back at me, he almost looks sad; guilty.

"Damon, please." I whisper. He blinks and loosens his grip. I slip out of his grasp and pull in Aunt Jenna for a hug, looking over I notice the glare Elijah has on Damon.

…

After dinner, Damon persuaded Elijah to join him for a rink. I decided to help Andy and Aunt Jenna in the kitchen. I place some dirty dishes on the counter and turned to my aunt.

"So uh, Johns he because?" Aunt Jenna groans and quickly apologized.

"I know right! The guy just shows up in town and decides he has to right to show up where ever he wants even when uninvited," Andy laughs at Aunt Jenna's outburst before turning to me,

"So Elijah huh? I've got to know what that's like," she gushed. Before I could respond Alaric enters the kitchen and turns to Andy,

"We almost forgot about dessert. Andy, wish to bring the boys back with me?" She nodded and pulled Alaric out of the room. I turned to Jenna brow raised,

"Weird?" She nodded before starting on dessert, "Since when did you cook?" she glared.

…

Andy entered the kitchen after a while and noticed the disaster that was Aunt Jenna's baking. She then turned to me,

"Hey Amelia, Elijah had to head out, he was super vague about it. He just said there was something he had to do; asked if Jenna would give you a ride home, he's really sorry."

I nodded and thanked Andy before leaving the room. _Something's not right._

The dining room was cleared. It was silent, making it easy to hear a creek from the basement stairs down the hall. I creped over to the frame and peeked out to see Damon slowly shutting a door as if to not be noticeable. Him and Alaric share a look of relief before turning the corner. I waited a few seconds hoping Damon was far enough not to hear me, and I slowly inch the door open and sneak in, making my way down the steps to the basement. I notice the fridge that contains their blood bags, and to the right was a large wooden door. I unlatched it and gasped. _Elijah._

Felt my breath quicken as I fall to my knees beside him. My chest tightens my head start pounding. I cradled his head in my arms and let my tears flow freely. "You can't be dead; you can't be dead… Wake up! You said nothing would happen."

My eyes widen as a hand shoots out to muffle my scream. Color starts to return to his face as he picks me up in his arms and speeds us out of the house.

…

Elijah places me on my feet and turns to leave, my hand shots out to stop him,

"Elijah, wait! What's happening? Talk to me!" He turns.

"He got close. Too close. Damon seems to have the one thing that could stop me. If only the idiot did his research he would have been successful."

My eyes widened in realization to what he was saying.

"He tried killing you; Damon found something that _could_ kill you…"

"No, not kill me. But to keep me in a sleep like state. It's a good thing he took it out, or I would still be in that basement. I need you to stay here; I have manners to discus with your sister." I clutch my chest and shake my head. Everything still felt foggy.

"Wait, I need a minute here, Elijah, I thought he killed you somehow. You can't just _leave_!" Elijah wraps me in his arms and places a kiss on my forehead. I shake my head, "She's with Stefan. He has to be in on it, you can't just- just go there unprotected, without a plan! I care for you and-" I feel Elijah pull away from me slightly and give me a look. He cuts me off.

"You _care_ for me? Throughout all this time we've spent together, and you find that you just _care_ for me?" I look down slightly shocked by the pain beneath his words, "I know what you're saying can't be true. You must feel more."

I shake my head and fight back tears, "No, I can't Elijah,"

He places his hands on my face and forces me to look at him,

"Why not?!"

"I just can't!"

"Why can't you feel more for me? Why can't you tell me you love me?!" I flinch at his words, and continue to shake my head. _I can't say it._

"Because if I say it, it will be real! If I say it, then this won't just be some stupid teenage crush that I can simply get over! I can't be in love Elijah, because I know if I do, it will hurt that much more if something were to happen!" I break down into sobs as Elijah lets go of my face. "Elijah… I'm so sorry," Regret fills me when I look up to see he's gone.

I quickly pull myself up and open the front door running for my room. I rip open a drawer and rifle through cloths until I find a stake. I pull the bouquet of flowers from a vase and drop a stem of vervain inside mixing it with the water.

I quickly grab my keys and start the drive to the lake house, leaving the steak in the vase; letting the wood absorb the vervain.

…

I slam the door shut and run up the gravel path and scream as Elena stabs herself with a knife.

Elijah turns to me before running up to her yelling,

"Yes, you have a deal. I give you my word!"

_I now know I was wrong; wrong to keep my true feelings from him. To pretend that it wasn't true love. To keep our relationship hidden from my friends. To lie about how he brought me home. I didn't know true love. But now I know, this was it._

Elena stumbled forward into Elijah's arms. While he leans down to heal her; a dagger is plunged into his chest. Veins cover his graying face as his lifeless body falls to the ground. A sob I caught in my throat as I drop to my knees,

"NO!"

_But it doesn't matter. Because I was too late._

**Hoooie! Goddamn, well tell me what you think! **

**I obviously know what gonna happen next, but what are your thoughts?! What is to come of the stake soaking in vervain hmmmm? Follow. Review. All that good stuff! **


	12. Cold

**Big thank you's to all who are faithful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Just Amesie wamsie!**

"It's been days Damon! Where could she have possibly gone?!" Elena started to pull at her hair as she paced the parlor of the boarding house. Damon took a swing from his bourbon before replying,

"The girl is heartbroken Elena. She just watched her sister stab a danger through the heart of the man she loves. She's probably drinking her sorrows away; she'll be back soon." Elena glared, stalking up to him and snatching away his glass,

"Maybe this wouldn't have even happened if you_ told_ me she was _dating _him when you found out in the _first place_, Damon!" Elena slammed down the empty glass and curled up into Stefan embrace. "I feel awful Stefan! It's like I don't even know her anymore. She just forgave me, Stefan. She said I only had one more chance, and I blew it! I've lost my sister."

Damon stayed silent as he watched his brother whisper word of reassuring in her ear. He knew Elena was right. Amelia and Elena will never be what they once were.

…

It's been three days. Three days since my friends betrayed me. Three days since I was my sister drive a dragger through Elijah's heart. Three days since I've lost the man I love.

I stayed seated in the car near the Salvatore Mansion. I was completely hidden by thick trees. But I was still able to see them. I watched as the Salvatore's waited for a bald man with papers leave the mansion, before waiting for Elena to re-invite them into her newly claimed home.

So I waited.

My nails dug into the wooden stake that sat on my lap as I waited impatiently. I started to pick at it leaving small chips of wood on my black jeans. My dark gray muscle shirt was cut slow down the sides exposing my black lace bra. It left me cold. All I've felt for the past three days was cold. Empty. I didn't want to feel warmth. I didn't want comfort. Only revenge.

I looked up at my rear-view mirror and caught my reflection. My hair was left down. Straight like usual. But it was messy; knotted from my contestant pulling at my hair. My make-up was very minimum. But my tears from the past few days have smudged my mascara under my eyes. That, and my lack of sleep left dark rings. No tears. I've run out of tears.

Then they left. Damon was finally alone.

…

Damon looked shocked when he opened the door.

"Amelia," he whispered before pulling me into his arms. My arms lingered my side before they wrapped themselves around his torso. "You can't do that to us me Amelia. I was worried about you,"

I nodded my head. He took my hand, led me into the parlor and placed me on the couch. I curled up into his side and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Damon; I just didn't know what to do." Damon rubbed my side with on hand while running his fingers threw my hair with the other.

"It's a small loss to help protect your sister."

I nodded, "I know. I just feel so lost; so alone." I lightly grip the front of his shirt. He stiffened slightly before gripping my side, "I needed to come back." I straddled his lap, "I needed to be with someone." Pulling up, I look into his ice blue eyes, and leaned in close, "I couldn't be alone anymore." Damon's lips trailed soft kisses along my neck. I lightly grinded my hips into his. His grip on my hips got tighter.

"I'll help you forget," he mumbled before biting lightly on my neck. My hand tailed down his thigh, up my own, and down the back of my pants.

"But you've already done so much," I gripped the sharpened weapons and plunged it into his abdomen. He screamed. Leaning in close and digging the steak in deeper, I whispered, "_this, _I will _never _forget."

His skin sizzled from the vervain as soon as it made contact with the steak. He pulled his hand away and groaned in discomfort. "Amelia, I'm sorry! But we had too- ahh!" He screamed again as I twisted,

"'We had to! We have to save Elena!' Everything we do is for Elena!" I yelled as I pulled it out only to steak him again. "What do I have Damon?"

"You have you sister." He groaned.

"Elena is _not _my sister." I reached into my boot and pulled out a small knife and plunged it into his heart. He screamed.

"I will always protect your sister; protect you. I don't regret putting Elijah in the ground. I would do it again if I knew it would keep you both safe." I chuckled darkly.

"For the past three days I've tried to think of painful ways to kill you. But it was only last night when I realized something. Give up on her Damon. She chose Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan. And knowing this will be the greatest pain you will know."

Before pulling myself away from Damon's bleeding body I gave the knife a final twist,

"Oh, and that's for the Martins."

…

Stefan threw the door open as Elena called out,

"Damon? We got your text telling us to come back," Elena's eyes widened and she gasped at the sight of a very bloody Damon. "Oh my god… what happened?" Damon groaned as he chucked a bloody knife onto the table in front of him.

"Elena, I need you to pull out the steak. It's been soaked in vervain, I can't grab it."

Elena kneeled down in front of him and tried to get a good grip on the steak. Stefan crossed his arms and inspected his brother wound.

"It's really deep in there. What did you do this time Damon?" Stefan asked accusingly. Elena finally got a firm grip on the slippery steak and struggled to pull it out; Damon groaned in pain before replying,

"Not just me, brother. _We_. Seems as if you sister's back Elena. And she's not very happy."

…

**I know, so short! I'm in a bit of a rut trying to figure out where I want to throw Ame's next, so I'll have to sleep on that. But since some weren't too happy about the cliff hanger from the previous chapter, I thought I'd give you a little something while I put my thinking cap on.**

**Favorite. Follow. Review!**


	13. Baja Rosa and a Splash of Vervain

**Oh it's been so LONG! I'm so sorry, truly am. I had a chapter written and done. But it just didn't sit right with me, so this morning I just decided to scrap the dang thing and went in a completely different direction! I'm not sure if you're going to be very happy with it, but hey. If so, I'd love to read all the different ways in which you wish to murder me, in the reviews! Hint hint ;)**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Vampire Diaries. Shocker.**

After making it to my hotel room I decided a shower was necessary. Once I completed washing three days of crap off my body I changed into a pair of black skinny's, a dark grey tee, I took the bottom and knotted it on the front side. Not in the mood for much make up, I decided just to stick with winged eyeliner and mascara. After putting my drying hair into a loose braid, I flopped back down on the bed. Then the phone rang. _Elena._

Without a second thought I hit ignore and flipped over. It started to buzz again. I snatch the phone and growl, "What?"

"_Amelia! Where have you been? I've been so worried! God, never mind that. Amelia, I know you're mad at me, but that doesn't mean you can go around staking people! Especially our friends!" _

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "I'm _sorry_?_ I_ can't go around staking people, yet that cute thing_ you_ did with the white oak ash and the dagger, _that's_ perfectly fine?" I heard Elena sigh,

"_I know. I'm sorry Amelia, I really am. But he was dangerous, and I had to do it to protect-"_

"No, Elena! You can't keep justifying your actions by saying you're trying to protect people! Maybe you should all just stop lying to each other, to _everyone_! They have the right to know what's going on, Elena! More people are going to get hurt."

"_Me? You think I need to be truthful? You never even told me about your relationship with Elijah!" _

"What difference would it have made?!" I yelled, "You're Elena Gilbert; the doppelganger, they will do anything to protect you. They don't care about the repercussions. You need to figure your shit out Elena. If you're not going to do anything, I will."

There was silence on her line.

"Where's the body Elena? He wasn't in the basement; you know where the Salvatore's usually like to leave bodies."

"_Damon moved it. He knew you would try to undagger him_." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. _"Ame's will we ever be the same?"_

"I've already given you a chance, Elena. I don't think there is anything you can do this time." I heard her take a shaky breath,

"_Ame's, I have him. I have Elijah. He's with me now." _ I instantly froze.

"Elena, I swear if this is some kind of sick-"

"_No Ame's, just come to the Lockwood manor, please."_

"Give me 10 minutes." I threw my phone in my bag and tugged on a pair of black leather boots.

I threw open the door but skidded to a halt at the sight of a broad shouldered dark hair man. _Fuck._

…

I was completely aware of my surroundings, but I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. A door swung open to reveal someone who could easily be mistaken for my sister.

She stood when I was suddenly dropped onto the floor out of the man's arms. _Dick._

"What's with the Gilbert sister?" A looked of pure confusion was on Katherine's face. The man smirked.

"Apparently she has very close relations with Elijah." Her head whipped over to my still motionless body on the floor, her mouth open in shock.

"You've _got _to be _kidding me_."

"It seemed like a good idea to have her around." He called over his shoulder. I let out a gasp at the sudden feeling I had in my limbs and quickly attempted to lunge at the man. The door slammed shut, and just as my hand make contact, an invisible force threw me across the room; smashing into the kitchen cupboards.

I groaned and slowly lifted myself of the floor; I dusted a few broken shards of glass off of my shirt. Small trickles off blood trailed down my arms and the palms of my hands. My head snapped up to a chuckle across the room. Katherine jutted out her hip and crossed her arms,

"Guess you're stuck with me."

…

"You sure you don't want _a little_ blood? That doesn't look to pretty." I continued to wipe the blood streaks off with a damp cloth.

"I'm fine."

Katherine shrugged and dropped into the couch. "So… You and Elijah hey. Good choice. I always thought the whole serious gentlemen act was very sexy on him." She sighed with a fairly distant look in her eyes.

I glared and cleared my throat to break her from her trance. "Gee, thanks." I lazily tossed the bloody rag into the sink and leaned back onto the island behind me. I scanned the apartment. _Looks as if a man lives here._

"It's Alaric's." _What?_ The confusion was clearly on my face. She sighed and gestured to the space, "This is Alaric's place. Klaus, the big bad vampire everyone's so afraid of; he's taken over the body of your dear history teacher. Clearly someone's not too informed." I glared. "You know, I'm almost surprised Elijah didn't go for sweet little Elena… The Salvatore boys a bit of a handful for her?" She asked almost sweetly. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the fridge. I glared slightly when the light of the fridge hit my eyes, I peered in before replying.

"Nope, she still basking in their glory." I could practical feel Katherine rolling her eyes,

"Like the true Petrova she is…" My eyes brightened at the sight of tequila. I felt a swoosh of air; Katherine peered over my shoulder,

"Is that… Baja Rosa?" There was a slight tone of amusement. I giggled,

"Strawberry cream." Glass crunched under my boots as I made my way to a pair of slightly cracked shot glasses on the ground. I filled the glasses. "It must be Aunt Jenna's. Or I've lost all respect for the guy." I slid the glass over; she caught it effortlessly and raised a brow. I shrugged.

"We're going to be stuck here for a while. Might as well make the most of it." I raised the glass before downing the shot. She had a look on her face I couldn't describe. She then smiled before slamming her empty glass beside mine.

"Gilbert, we're going to have some fun."

…

"Wait wait wait. Hold on. So he actually watched her from outside her bedroom window?!" We both slammed down our empty glasses, Katherine emptied the bottle before tossing it over her shoulder. The sound of the empty bottle smashing and our laughing filled her room. Katherine scrunched up her nose, "That's just so Twilight…"

"But that not even the best part! Stefan was there too! Neither of them knew they were both creeping her, at the same time! I caught Stefan one night and he tried compelling me to forget, he didn't know I was already on vervain! HA!" Katherine fell back into the couch and burst out into another fit of giggles as I clumsily shot up to find more liquor. A familiar song came on the stereo; I blasted the volume as I walked passed.

I started swaying me hips as I pushed a few broken pieces of the cupboard out of the way so I could grab a bottle.

Katherine slide up beside me, with a mischievous smile,

"So Elijah. He still a complete heart throb?" I laughed and took a shot,

"Mhmm," she poured herself a shot,

"The Salvatore's were so young. Reckless. Animalistic. They were just, so much fun, and there was almost a danger knowing you break one at any moment. It was… Amazing. But an Original. That's a completely different type of danger. You're no longer in control. Trust me; out of you Gilberts, your sister got the short end of the stick." Katherine smirked, "But if you get a chance with a Salvatore, you'll be sure to have a story or two."

I felt myself tense as thoughts of Damon cross my mind. _Stories indeed._ I stayed quiet and started to pick at the bottles label. Old habit. Katherine raised a brow at my silence before she gasped,

"You little minx! Are you sure you're not a Petrova?" I glared at the smug look on her face. "So which one? No no! Let me guess!" I leaned against the island, nursing my bottle as I watch Katherine pace in front of me; a bottle of her own in hand. "Okay, so Elijah is this old school, rugged, yet classy gentlemen. As sexy as Stefan is, he's become a bit of a bore. A bit of a do gooder. You would have gotten sick of that, meaning you wouldn't jump to another man as _sophisticated_ as Elijah. No, you must have been with a bad boy. You rocked the bed with Baby blue eyes." I scoffed at the satisfied look on her face, but avoided eye contact. _Huh boring celling…_ "I knew it!"

"Oh fine! Yes your right!" Katherine childishly fist pumped. Her face then went serious. She handed me her bourbon before heading towards the door. There was a knock. Katherine reached for the knob, but her hand looked as if it just cramped up.

"Hi Alaric you home? It's Andy… Star. Jenna's friend!" I've never been to excited to hear this bitches name! I put my sober face on and stumbled slightly as I sprinted to the door. Apparently drunk Amelia forgot what happened last time I did that. I was immediately thrown back into Katherine. We landed into a tangle heap on the floor. We both groaned.

The door slowly opened. I blew my hair out of my face and sat up to find a shocked Damon and Andy. Katherine pushed my body off of hers.

"Thank God." Katherine mumbled as she brushed herself off. Andy turned to Damon,

"You never said anything about Amelia being here."

"That because I didn't know she was here. After she staked me, she went off and disappeared again." I gave him a sickly sweet smile,

"You stake my boyfriend, I stake you. Simple." Katherine looked over at me impressed.

Andy blinked a few times at Katherine as she spoke to Damon, "Wow, you're right. She looks just like Elena."

I gave Katherine a once over, "I don't know, I think she has better hair." She smirked at me and bumped me with her hip as a thank you.

Damon glared at us before turning his full attention to Katherine, "I thought you might be dead." She crossed her arms over her chest,

"Unfortunately not."

I rolled my eyes, "So why are you guys here?"

"We are here to rescue her, and now that you're here, you." Andy poked my nose. _Oh god._ Damon immediately corrected her,

"No sweetie, we're here to see if _they_ deserve to be rescued."

Andy tilted her head and pointed to me, "Even her?"

"She stabbed me! Twice!" I scoffed.

"By principle! And you… _metaphorically_ stabbed me!" I argued.

"Metaphorically? Serious?!" I opened my mouth but he held his hand up to stop me from speaking and turned to Katherine. _Jack Ass_. "AlariKlaus was blending waaay too easily." He held up a vial of a yellowy liquid I could only assume was vervain. "I figured he may have had some coaching."

Katherine gasped, "Is that-?"

"Vervain. Your Salvation."

"It's not going to do anything.

"There's always a loop hole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment till he said it was okay to leave?" Katherine opened her mouth, but nothing came out, "You can't say? Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

"No."

"There's your loop hole. Drink this and it will prevent any further compulsion." He looked smug.

Katherine stepped forward to grab the vial, he pulled away.

"Give it to me!"

"Answer one question first. You double crossed us with Isabell. Why?"

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus. I was looking out for myself." She defended.

"Where did that get chyuh?" She was quiet. "Be careful with that. If he found you with that, you're never getting out of here. You owe me." He turned to Andy, "Come on."

"Umm… what about me?! I'm not compelled here! I'm trapped by witchy voodoo." Damon spun and gestured to Katherine.

"When your new bestie bolts, try and hitch a ride. I'll see what our little witch can do."

And with that they were gone.

Katherine lazily passed me the vile, "You're going to want a bit of that in your system."

…

It was already dark out, and we were sharing the last bit of our bourbon. We laughed and sang along to the music as danced around the apartment. Somehow I managed to get on top of a table. Katherine slid to a halt in front of me as keys rattle in the door.

I squeak as Katherine grabbed me and speed us over to the couch. The bottle sat in front of us on the table. We both looked innocently around the room as AlariKlaus entered the room looking tired.

"Mind turning that down." More of a command than a question, if you ask me.

Katherine leaned forward and turned down the music, "Why so grumpy?"

"This body had outlived its … usefulness." He grumbled.

"You want a drink?"

"Katerina, I don't want a drink."

"Come on, it might loosen you up" she sang, he snatch the bottle and threw it at the wall. I flinched as the remains joined our collection. He then grabbed her shoulders,

"What I want is for you to sit down and shut up." Katherine went along with the compulsion and silently took her place beside me.

AlariKlaus then turned to me. He bends down and runs his thumb over my bottom lip before tucking a stray lock of hair out of my eyes, "And you must be the young lady who effortlessly stole the heart of my brother. Amelia Gilbert." He ran the back of his finger down my checks. I blinked a few times and tried to think of how this is not going to totally make things totally weird with my history teacher. _I better get extra credit for this shit._

He tore his eyes away from mine when the door swung open.

"Maddox, what took you so long?"

"You got a lot of luggage." The warlock said matter of factly. People started carrying in what I can only assume to be his stuff. Then a girl around my age saunters in towards AlariKlaus with a lusty look in her eyes.

"Greta finally."

"Hello love." The girl looked as if she was undressing him with her eyes… _Sorry hun, but he's taken._ "Nice body, you ready to get out of it?" A large case was then rolled in.

…

Katherine and I just stood around and watched as the minions knelt before AlariKlaus and the box chanting in the middle of a circle or candles. I squinted at the girl's top. _Hey, that looks a lot like one of mine… Well the one I borrowed from the Martine's- oh…_

I lightly elbowed Katherine, "You think she even cares that her families dead? Or knows, for that matter?"

Katherine shrugged.

AlarKlaus suddenly gasped before giving us a confused look, "Elena Ames?" He then dropped. I jumped and took a step forward but stopped when Maddox pulled open the case. A fairly attractive man steps out with a smirk on his face,

"Well that's more like it."

**And there we go! A weird type of bonding moment with Katherine, whaaat! Favorite. Follow. Review. The usual. Stay fabulous! **


	14. Bullshit

**Big thank you's to all who have followed, favorite and Reviewed! I'll read a review, and it really will make my day. Do I love you all for having so much patience with me! **

**Disclaimer. I don't own squat. Just Ame's. **

Katherine and I sat lazily beside each other on a couch. She twirled her long curls on her finger, while my legs propped themselves on the coffee table. My foot bopped to a tune that's been going on and off in my head for the past four hours. We kept our eye locked on Klaus and his posse as they put together some last minute final details.

Greta trailed her whore hands across Klaus's shoulder and made another suggestion as to whom they would sacrifice.

"What about her?" Greta's head gestured towards Katherine. Kat's eyes went wide and she froze. Klaus sighed,

"It would seem fitting wouldn't it? Dear Katerina claims her own life in order to prevent herself from being the original sacrifice, only for her to end up just where she began all those years ago." Katherine stood from her spot on the couch and slowly made her way over to Klaus.

"Klaus, you know it's all about our dear Elena now. Don't you want her to suffer? Make it personal. Go for what most important to her. Her friends. Sweet little Caroline Forbes could be your vampire." My eyes widened at her suggestion. "And word on the street is that Tyler Lockwood is back in town. He would be the perfect werewolf sacrifice. Strong. Young. He's fresh meat." Klaus seemed to ponder her idea.

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you and your stupid plan! Caroline and Tyler are my friends! You're not getting your psychopathic paws anywhere near them." Klaus seemed amused by my outburst.

"Well aren't you just the little spit fire." He tucked a lose lock or hair behind my ear. I used to flinch at his contact, but I've gotten used to the gesture. "So if not Caroline and Tyler, who would you suggest?" I took a deep breath before replying. My eyes still locked on his.

"Werewolves travel in packs. I'm in correct, which I know I am; Tyler will be with a wolf named Jewels. She and I have some unresolved issues. So I think she'll be quite perfect as a sacrifice."

"And what of Caroline?"

"She's my best friend. Please. Just don't hurt her. Find an ass hole wandering the streets and just turn them!" Klaus laughed at my suggestion,

"Just turn them? Love, your loyalty to your friends is truly admirable, but I want to make this personal." I felt my eyes water, but I bit my lip to prevent the tears from falling, Klaus noticed this.

"Please. Don't take Caroline from me." Klaus looked down for a moment before stroking my check,

"You have my word."

…

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Klaus and his minions have gone out to wreak some havoc. The usual stuff; sacrificing my friends. Sister. Who knows, maybe they'll kick some puppies on the way home.

And since they're out, I'm stuck here. In the apartment. Hungry. With Katherine. Who I'm currently not too pleased with.

Katherine rolled her eyes at my stubbornness. We've been at it for about two hours now.

"I was looking out for myself, Amelia."

"Yes. Something you're quite good at." Katherine slammed a cupboard shut and hissed,

"You know, I didn't have to give you the vervain!"

"Oh right! Ge thanks Katherine for the vervain, now were all safe and sound. Oh, wait! We're still here! Trapped in this god damn house! And now there's nothing to eat!" I groaned as I slammed a cabinet door shut, only for it to fly back open. Katherine started rummaging through the fringe for blood bags.

"You finished the instant noodles?" She asked. I scoffed. _Duh._

"Uh yeah. And I finished off the bag of frozen corn yesterday!" There was half a bag of peas in the freezer. But no way in hell I'm touching those.

Katherine groaned in frustration. "I'm starving! I need blood! But they're all _empty_!"

"Fuck your blood bags! I need sustenance!" I exclaimed. She glared at me over her shoulder.

"Sweetie, you're not going to like me if I get hungry." She growled.

"HA! You take one sip and I take a bite out of you!" she looked perplexed. "Yeah, that right Petrova! Cannibalism was a thing. And if I don't get food soon, I'll be all over it!" She made a face.

"That's disgusting." I scrunched my nose.

"You drink peoples blood. You can't really be one to judge, missy. Plus-" She held up a finger to shut me up.

"Someone's here."

"Ou! Friend or foe?" I was fairly excited at the idea of company.

The door swung open, Alaric leaned against the door frame.

"Yay friend!" He smiled. Katherine crossed her arms.

"Look whose dumb enough to come back."

"Well, someone had to invite him in. Damon, would you like to uh, come in." _Oh great._

As soon as Damon stepped through Katherine speed over and gave him a shove.

"Are you trying to get Amelia and I killed!" He shoved her against a wall, hand around her throat.

"I gave you vervain. Now I'm here to collect. I got it from here Rick. Only one of us needs to blamed for this. Get back to the house and keep Elena from handing herself over." Damon demanded over his shoulder. Alaric didn't argue.

I stomped over to Damon and gave him a hard shove in the shoulder; pushing him off of Katherine along with satisfying my need to hit him.

"Get blamed for what Damon?" I asked too sweetly. He sighed.

"I need to know where Klaus's werewolf is." Katherine crossed her arms and advanced,

"Why?" she asked why, but we all fully knew the answer.

"Dead werewolf means no ritual." I scoffed,

"Dead werewolf means dead Damon. This is Klaus were talking about here. Interfere and sure, maybe you'll buy sis an extra month-"Katherine finished off my speech,

"But he'll kill you and everyone you've ever met. So no. No way." And with that she walked off.

"You should like this, this will buy you another month of you pathetic life!" Damon argued. I snorted. Katherine smiled,

"Right, except I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing. Yeah he's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood, therefor I'm in the clear." Damon glared at her smugness before turning to me,

"And you're okay with this?" My rolled my eyes,

"It's Klaus. What am I going to do? Bat my lashes and say please?" Damon took a breath,

"Let me put it like this. Elena has vampire blood in her system." My eyes widen I open my mouth but Katherine growls,

"What?!" Damon faces her,

"Imagine how much fun that would be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for I don't know, forever."

I cross my arms and lean against a post and watched Katherine battle herself. She eventually give in.

"They're in the tomb."

"Thank you." He flashed a quick smile before flashing out. Katherine faces me,

"Bat your lashes and say please..?" I smirked,

"I wasn't going to tell him it actually worked. What can I say, I'm adorable." I shrugged casually. "And I don't think that my little white lie is going to be what gets boxers in a bunch. When he finds out Car and Ty were just decoy's, he's going to be chocked."

…

"2 Fives."

"1 Seven"

"2 Sixes."

"3 Jacks." I squinted my eyes at Katherine's nonchalance.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me Petrova!" I stood from my seat and pointed an accusing finger. "I call bullshit!"

Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed, "Damn." She froze in the middle of picking up the pile.

"Hey there girlie, don't be shy. That _whole_ stack belongs to _you_."

Katherine gives me a light glare. "He's back."

The door swings opens.

Klaus scans the room before turning to us. "What have you been doing?" I smile broadly before showing off my small deck,

"Playing Bullshit!"

Kat smirks and waves around her larger deck, "Wanna play?" Klaus speeds up and clamps and hand around her throat pushing her into the couch. I slowly pull up my knees keeping as much distance from them on the couch as possible. Klaus try's to compel her,

"Tell me, what have you been doing?"

"Playing cards." She takes a large gasp of air when Klaus releases her.

"Take off you bracelet. Now. I want you to walk over to the window. And stand in the sunlight."

"She'll die." I mumble softly. Klaus keeps his eyes on Katherine but replies,

"Well Sweetie, she doesn't have a choice."

Katherine tentatively walks over to the window. I clench my jaw as when starts to scream. After about a minute he releases her. She speeds off into a dark corner and stayed crouched down. I stand from the couch and start to approach her but Klaus cuts me off,

"Sorry love, but I have a favour to ask of our Katerina. In privet. A short moment please." I glanced at her cowering figure before nodding and turning. Half way across the room he calls out. "I got some take out. I hope you like Chinese."

…

I jump slightly as Klaus storms into the room with a bunch of devices. He silently contacts his phone to a laptop. His shoulders blocked the screen, but you could hear a woman's screams. Katherine spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Klaus ignores her. "Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta." I roll my eyes at the witch's name. The door swing open and I hear a whoosh. Damon is suddenly standing behind Klaus starting him down. Klaus grumbles slightly,

"I wasn't aware you were invited in."

"I've come to tell you you have to postpone the ritual." _Oh god… _

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"That was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed you witch." Klaus finally reacts.

"Katerina, Amelia. Give us a moment." I was glued to my spot on the couch, but then felt a tug as Kat tried to drag me out of the room. Katherine grumbled.

"He's going to get himself killed."

…

There was a soft thud, then a slam of the front door indicating Klaus has left. I stood to leave the room but Katherine's hand shoots out and stops me.

"What?" She doesn't look at me.

"Before you go out there. I need to tell you something." She slowly pulls her hand from mine and places her hands in her lap. I wait for her to continue. "When you left, Klaus asked me to do something. He found his vampire." I furrow my brows at the guilt on her face.

"Who is it? Katherine, who is it?"

…

I felt numb. Katherine tried to comfort me and tell me about how she had no choice. How Klaus would have killed us both on the spot if he found out the truth. But I didn't care. It didn't matter anymore.

My sobs eventually turned silent. Tears still continued to stream down my face. I curled up on the couch and watched as Katherine feed an unconscious Damon a blood bag.

Damon groaned, "What the hell happened?" Katherine immediately started apologising, turning to me every once in a while.

"He's gone. I'm sorry, I had to. He would have known I was on vervain if I didn't do it."

"Do what?" he slowly started to sit up.

"Klaus he made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire."

"Who did you call?" She was silent. "Who did you call Katherine?" He demanded. I could stop the sob the escaped my mouth.

Damon just noticed my state and turns to Katherine quickly pinning her to a wall.

"What did you do?" he growls. Katherine struggles against Damon's tight grip, but responds.

"It's Jenna."

**Favorite. Follow. Review! **


	15. A Change of Plans

**And here she is! Another chapter! I want to Thank you for all the fantastic reviews, and the follows! **

ShadowTeir: I'm glad you love it! As for my Twilight fic, I wasn't really sure if it was much of a hit. So I've been a little slower on the updates. But since a crowd demands, I must answer! I'll try to throw up a chapter within a week!

Luchi: Oh Luchi, my sweet Luchi. As soon as I read your review I had to bite my lip. As to why, you will find out in this chapter! I hope you enjoy the outcome!

Disclaimer. I don't own VD, Just Amelia. Now Proceed!

"He should have used me. Why did he use me?"

"He couldn't. He said you were as good as dead." I croaked out. Damon looked at me confused,

"What does that even mean?"

"What does that mean?" Katherine grabs his forearm "What is this Damon?" I stood from the couch slowly and made my way over to inspect his wound. Damon sighed

"Werewolf bite." Damon made his way over to the island and sat on a stole. Katherine continued to stare at his arm. She shrugged,

"It doesn't look that bad." I snorted at her ignorance.

"It will."

"So what you're just going to die?"

"Well that depends you ever think about a cure?" She just shook her head. "Me neither"

"No. It can't end like this. I won't let it." Katherine speed in front of me blocking my path for the door,

"And what exactly do you plan to do?"

"Anything. Whatever I can. But I'm not going to stand around here anymore."

"But you can't leave! Klaus had Ma-" I cut her off.

"Damon said he killed Klaus's which. If Maddox is dead; his spell should be down." Damon immediately protested.

"No. I'm not going to let you just walk out into the forest-"

"I'm not asking for your permission Damon!" I felt a hand on my shoulder when I reached the door.

"I'm sorry Amelia. I hope you can save her." I gave her a soft smile over my shoulder,

"I'll see you around Kit Kat."

I was half way down the hall when I felt myself crash into a body.

"Damon?" He pulled me in and stroked my check with his knuckles while staring deeply into my eyes, "Damon…" I pulled away slightly, he blinked.

"Don't do this," he whispered.

"I have to. I can't lose her. I can't lose them." I gave a dry laugh, "As much as I hate my sister, she can't just die. We have a lot of unfinished business to take care of." I smiled in hope to make Damon feel better. It didn't work.

"Amelia… "I hit his arm lightly to lighten up the mood,

"Don't say your goodbye's yet Damon. We'll figure something out. Go home. Rest up. I'll see you in bit," I gave Damon a small kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone in the hall.

….

"Hey gorgeous! Where you rushing off too?!" I groaned and picked up my pace. The ritual would be starting in a few hours. Just enough time for me to pull something out of my ass. I flinched slightly at the sound of an obnoxious wolf whistle. The tree line was insight.

Of course in a town infested with vampires it's hard to remember the more mundane things that girls still have to deal with day to day. Meaning avoiding the creeps that hang around the town at night.

A firm hand grabs my arm, pulling me into the ally. Looking up I see a man fairly muscular man with a shaved head and dark brown eyes, his arms and neck were littered with tattoos. His body emitted a smell of smoke, and his breath reeked of liquor. His attire seemed fairly average. It was clear enough this man wasn't homeless. Just looking to cause trouble. He grinned,

"Now why is it that you were running? Huh girlie? We just wanted to say hi." It was only then that I noticed an unattractively skinny blonde behind him. Maybe with a little more meat on her bones and with the right makeup, the girl would be quite attractive. But not like this. She couldn't have been much older than me; 25 at most. She had long slightly knotted dirty blond hair. Her blue eyes were rimmed with an overbearing amount of black eyeliner. She wore a pair light colored jeans and her flannel top was only held closed by one bottom showing off her bikini top. She gave me a dark grin before blowing her cigarette smoke in my face. I scrunched up my nose and turned back to the man.

"I have no money on me so you might as well just let me go." He just grinned,

"Girlie, we didn't want you for the money. My girl and I were just lookin' for some fun." I grunted as I was forcefully shoved into a brick wall. _I do NOT have time for this! _His body trapped mine against the wall, his nose traveled to neck, he took a sniff and made a satisfied hum. "You sure smell nice Girlie."

I look a swing at his head only causing him to shove me in to the wall again. My head started to throb. "Babe, meet our new little friend. Be careful, she a feisty one." The girl stepped forward and blew another puff of smoke in my face before trailing her tongue up my neck. I grimaced.

"She tastes good too." The man chuckled before pulling his girl in for a kiss, his hand stayed firmly on my arm keeping me against the wall. The woman moaned and turned to me. "You turn sweetie." My eyes widened.

"You two are fucking crazy." She glared.

I don't know what it is. Vampires, werewolves, witches. Let me at em! But when it came to two normal humans, somehow I felt completely helpless.

"Well that's not very nice; clearly you need to be taught some respect." The man's hand trailed my body reaching my jeans. I had to act now. I forcefully brought my knee up, sacking him. He screams out at me from his crouched position. The woman then forcefully shoves me into a nearby dumpster.

I grunt as my hand lands on a broken piece of glass. In the short period of time of me looking at my palm, a think stream of blood ran down my arm. The man was now on his feet and came burling towards me. Quickly I grabbed what was closet, a toilet tank cover. I rolled my eyes at the typically cliché item. _Well I'm fucked._ I stayed slightly crouched, when the man got close enough, I quickly moved to the side and rammed the tank cover into the back of his head, propelling him into the large dumpster. I head a gasp from behind me.

"What did you do?" She ran past me and rolled the man's body over. The pool of blood soaked her jeans. She looked up at me and seethed. "You killed him! You Killed Him!" I let a breath and continued to stare at the dead body. "I'm going to kill you!" I was brought out of my shocked by her small frame throwing me into a wall. "You fucking killed him!" Her nails scratched at my chest, quickly drawing blood. I grabbed the side of her head pulling on her hair and forcefully kicked her in the stomach and ran.

The trees were thickening and my lungs began to burn, but I could still hear her. She was still coming for me. I wasn't sure what my plan was. I couldn't keep running. And couldn't just lead her into the middle of a ritual.

"AHHH!" An ear piercing scream made me skid to a stop and turn. She was gone. It was quiet.

I inhaled and turned to continue but screamed when a body fell out of the sky. It was the girl. Her arm was broken. And a large patch of blood stained her flannel top. Her breath was shallow, but she was still alive.

"I see you've decided to leave the apartment. Naughty, naughty."

"I needed to speak with you." Klaus's dark frame appeared out from behind some trees. He ignored me and used his boot to roll the girl's body over, he hummed, "Too bad, she could have been a pretty little thing."

"Klaus I need you to reconsider." He laughed,

"Darling, you simply must be joking. The ceremony will begin within a few short hours. Everything is in place."

"Take me." His eyes flashed up to mine; he shook his head while tucking stray hairs behind my ear. "Leave my Aunt Jenna and take me instead. There still enough time for me to change. Please."

"So must loyalty. You care so much for your dear Jenna, but what of your sister?" He wore a smirk at my downcast eyes.

"Please," I begged quietly.

"I'm sorry my dear, but your much too important to give up so easily."

"I'll go anything! Anything!"

"Anything?" My breath was caught in my throat. _Would I do anything? Would I give up everything? For Jenna, the answer was simple. Yes, I would._

"Anything." Klaus pulled away, his eyes glued to the ground as if contemplating his next move. His eyes then caught mine as he bite in his wrist. I stood where I was waiting for him to feed me the salty liquid. But it didn't happen. He speed over to the dying broken girl, her mouth was clamped around his wrist. Her eyes were wide and she stared to struggle. As quickly at this started, it ended with a sickening crack.

I flinched but looked back to him in question.

"I told you, you're too important." He took hold of her broken arm and started to drag the woman across the forest floor.

…

I grimaced at the fresh teeth marks on my sliced up palm where the newly made vampire took her first drink.

The nameless vampire continued to scream and struggle as Klaus dragged her threw the forest. The closer we got the light got brighter. It was at this point where I noticed it wasn't just any light, but three rings of fire. As we got closer I can hear Elena giving Greta some heroic speech about how she should be protecting the curse. Greta instantly rebutted.

"My duty is to Klaus! The New Order." Klaus chuckled darkly before making his presence known.

"At least I still have a dance partner." Greta's wide smile faded when she saw me.

"What is _she_ doing here?" At my new found confidence in finding a way to save Jenna, I casually threw my arm around the soon to be dead vampire's shoulders and smirk at Greta,

"There's been a slight change of plans."

…

Tell me your thoughts!


	16. No More Tears

**Another chapter so soon?! Yes! YES!**

**Read it. Love it. Review it! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own vampire diaries. **

"So I'm assuming by the look on your face that he told you." I slammed my car door causing Stefan to jump slightly. I gave him a small smile. "You must be really out of it. It's usually not so easy to sneak up on a vampire."

"It's been a hectic couple of days." I rolled my eyes. That's a bit of an understatement.

Since the ritual Elena died. But then she came back because of a spell or something, meaning now Johns dead. Jewel's is dead. So not a complete loss. But Klaus got away cause my boyfriend who I'm currently not to impressed with at the moment, went against his word and saved the hybrid so he could see his family again, which I guess is understandable. But still, extremely stupid. Jenna was saved. Meaning Caroline has been giving her a crash course on vampirism. She's doing surprisingly well. And let's not forget Damon and his werewolf bite. This is why we're here, in the driveway drawing patterns in the gravel with my boot.

"We'll give Bonnie a visit; see what she can whip up." I gave him a small nudge to crack a smile, "Cheer up sunshine, this is Damon Salvatore were talking about here. I don't think a pesky puppy nip is going to take that hard ass down."

"I hope your right."

Look up at the mansion I notice the curtains were drawn, Damon stood at the window with his arms reached out, I had to squint, but it looked as if… he was burning.

"Are you fucking..? Stefan!" I tried to turn to him but I already heard slamming down the halls. I followed the noise down into the basement in time to see Stefan toss Damon in and lock the door. Rolling my eyes I peered through the bars, "Enough with the pitty party Damon. Man the fuck up."

Damon chuckled lightly before slowing rolling over, "What's the plan Superman?"

Stefan wasn't amused by his brother's antics. "We'll find a way out of this."

"Right, a miracle cure. Good luck with that one."

"Bonnie's on it. She'll find something."

"Always the hero Stefan. Just tell me goodbye and get it over with."

I sighed. "Quit with the dramatics Damon. Save your strength."

…

"I love Bonnie, I really do. But that witchy business scares the absolute shit out of me." I shivered.

Stefan chuckled. "Your boyfriend is an Original and you've been trapped in an apartment with a spiteful Katherine and a blood thirty Hybrid. But a witch contacting her ancestors for some information scares you?"

I scoffed, "You make it sounds like Emily was a simple phone call away. You sure you want to do this? She not going to be happy," I sang.

"It's not like we have much of a choice." He cracked the door open and peered inside. "Hello Katherine."

I couldn't see her but I could tell she was irritated, "Two day's Stefan I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead."

I entered the room, slamming the door shut with my foot and leaned against the door, "Hey Kit Kat,"

Katherine smirked before making her way across the room, "Well by your perky attitude I'm assuming you found a way to save dear Auntie." I pulled her in for a hug,

"Which is the only reason I like you right now." Her fairly chipper mood was quickly ended by Stefan.

"There were complications." She let me go and spun to face him.

"Complications?!" Stefan was getting impatient.

"It doesn't really matter, we need to find him. Do you have any idea where he is?"

Katherine eyes widened and she rammed him up against a pillar and shushed him, the door behind me opened, "Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit."

"You just keep popping up don't you? And look who decided to tag along. Sweetheart," I finally turned to face him. Look up I noticed Elijah.

He didn't look to surprise to see me. He was surprised when my first made contact with his face. "Where the _hell_ have you been?!" His jaw was still slack. _Oh what the heck._ It only took a second for my legs to be wrapped around his waist, his lips on mine. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my mouth. _I missed this._

"Well isn't that just_ sweet_…" Klaus mumbled. Elijah and I parted but his hands stayed firmly around my waist keeping me close. Stefan was ready to get down to business.

"I need your help, for my brother."

"Well whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." This caught my attention. If Klaus had anything to do with anything, it means trouble.

I felt the rumble of Elijah's voice against my back as spoke. "You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." Elijah turned to face Klaus, I froze when he screamed. I struggled to hold him and soon feel to the ground with his decayed corps in my lap. I glared up at Klaus. This time there were no tears. Just anger.

"Are you fucking_ kidding _me?! No! This is what, the_ third _time that this has happened to him? I haven't seen him for days, and I only get to spend less than _five minutes_ with him, only for you to dagger him! I have had it up to here! I'm tired of you people daggering my boyfriend!"

Klaus wasn't fazed by my outburst. "Sorry Darling, it'll only be for a short while." The next moment Klaus had Stefan pinned to a nearby pillar. "Now, what are we going to do with you?" Stefan is then stabbed, he tries to reason with Klaus for a cure, but he just turns his back on him to fill a glass with blood. "The problem is that I don't know if you'll be any good to me, the way you are now… You're just shy of useless." Klaus then proceeded to tell a story of Stefan's Ripper days. It hurt Stefan to remember the way he once was.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time."

"Well that's a vampire I can make a deal with, and that's the kind of talent I can use when I leave with town. Katerina, come here." As soon as she was by his side he bit into her wrist.

She screamed, "No! No. No…" He then bit into his own wrist and feed her his blood. Her wound instantly healed. _His blood is the cure._

"You want your cure. There it is." Klaus smirked at Stefan, "Gotta love mother nature. Now let's talk. You and I."

Finding a small jar, Klaus slide his palm and watched his blood fill it. "You want to save your brother? How about a decade long bender? I have big plans for you, when I leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore.

"Well that's too bad, you would have made one hell of a wing man." He started to pour the contents of the jar down the drain to tease. Stefan stopped him.

"Wait." Klaus smirked,

"Now that more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." Stefan caught the blood bag passed to him. Without hesitating he ripped off the top and took a sip. But that wasn't enough.

"Finish it._ All_ of it." But he couldn't. Klaus sighed now impatient. "You do everything I say and I save your brother, that's the deal."

Stefan cringed as he struggled to finish the bag. But he did. Klaus slid him another bag.

"Again."

…

It was hard to watch but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he drained bag after bag. A trail of empty blood bags littered the room. He groan as he finished yet another bag.

"You're very cooperative. It almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus dropped down another bag in front of Stefan. This was enough.

"Klaus!" I hissed. "He's done what you've asked, just give him the cure."

"Not until we've made a deal," he turned back to Stefan, "It's your choice Stefan, you can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are. Leave town with me, and save your brother life." Klaus held out the blood bag; Stefan had to make his choice. He chose Klaus. "That's the spirit." Klaus smirked before turning to Katherine. "Sweetheart, take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave..?" She looked shocked. Stefan immediately protested, "No!"

But before anything more could be said, she was gone.

"She'll never take it to him! She'll never take it to him…" But I know Katherine. She may be a stone cold bitch. But she would. She'll save him. But my thoughts we're cut short by Klaus,

"Come on Darling, we've got places to be." My hand stopped caressing the desiccated Elijah's hair, I was confused.

"I'm sorry, _we_?"

"Ah yes, remember when you said you'd do _anything _to save your dear Jenna? Well Sweet Pea, it's time to pay up."

…

I placed a soft kiss of Elijah's forehead and caressed his cheek before the casket was shut and wheeled into the crate. Klaus, Stefan and I were currently in a large warehouse. Katherine managed to give Damon the cure. And Klaus was well aware of the fact she was on vervain.

"Stefan, I have a gift for you." A heard some heavy breathing; "Come here Sweetheart, don't be afraid." A young red head came out from behind a crate and walked straight into Klaus's arms, he then bite her, leaving a bloody trail down her neck; she began to squirm. "See I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper, enjoys the hunt…" With those words he let her free. She began to scream as she ran, but Stefan sped over quickly blocking off her path. His eyes turn dark. And he lunged for her throat. She dropped dead.

Klaus smirked from his spot beside me as we watched the scene unfold.

"What have you done..."

**Dun Dun DUUUUU! Thoughts…?!**


	17. Well That Was Easy

**Hello Again! Thank You too all for it all! I hope your enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Vampire Diaries! **

"No! Please…I'm sorry. Just- Klaus, please..."

"It's too late to start begging. You know what you've done. You must face the repercussions."

I screamed.

"You freaking prick!" The thick liquid was dripping from my hair leaving a trail down my top and onto the floor. "Repercussions my ass!" Klaus outright laughed.

"You're right maybe I was a tad harsh…" He tried to hold in a chuckle but failed miserably.

"A TAD?! I'm drenched in pancake batter your Hybrid whore!"

"Well you started it by dumping a cup of water on me. You could have just shaken me awake." My eyes widened,

"Water! Key word, _water_! I'm covered in batter!" I threw a dishrag at his face when he burst out into another fit of chuckles, and started heading upstairs for another shower. "I'm never making breakfast for you guys again!"

On my way up the stairs I passed an amused Stefan. He's been so gloomy lately, it was almost nice to see a smile on that face.

"What happened to you?" I grit my teeth.

"Don't ask Salvatore! Don't ask."

…

After my hair was washed, again, I threw on the usual makeup. Winged liner, mascara and light foundation. It was barley worth putting too much effort; the humid air will have his crap melting off my face in a few short hours. I tossed in what was left of my stuff into a duffle bag I snagged off of one of our first victims. At first I was completely against Klaus's plan. In a way I still am. But what can I do? He's a hybrid on a mission. It felt so wrong to even say this. But I've seen the bodies and I've heard the screams. At this point I also feel like I've just, gotten used to it.

I slipped into a pair of tattered white shorts, a loose fitting grey tank top and my black biker boots; the only think that truly belonged to me. Klaus was kind enough to buy me everything I needed. I threw on a few long necklaces and bracelets that I have collected over the past couple of months. I tossed my long damp hair into a messy bun before grabbing my duffle and throwing it over my shoulder. Before I reached the door I turned to the dresser that belongs to our current victim. The Item was small and looked very delicate. I picked up the gold chain and walked over to the window. The light caught the dream catcher casing it to shimmer.

My head whipped to the side at the sound of a light knock; Stefan poked his head in,

"Hey, you ready to head out?" I just nodded and turned back to small charm, "It's a beautiful bracelet. Is it yours?"

"Yes." I smiled over at Stefan before clasping the bracelet to my wrist, adding it to the collection.

…

Tossing my duffle in the back, Stefan opened the passenger side to take his seat, only for me to jump in with a cheeky smile.

"Thank Steffi Boo! Now hop in the back like a good little boy." Stefan glared grumbled,

"I'm older…"

"Not physically Sugar Pop." I gave him a wink and turned back to an unamused Klaus.

"Did you make the call?" I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Yes Klaus. A witch will be at the house within the hour. No one will even know we were even there. Except for the dead bodies of course…" Klaus rolled his eyes at my tones but smiled,

"Very good. Now love, sit back and relax. Memphis, here we come."

…

"Oh god… It's hot as all hell!" I groaned.

Stefan stayed quiet in the back waiting for our que. I rolled my eyes. "Stefan, you really need to get out of your funk. "

"My funk…"

"Yes! Things could be a lot worse Stefan."

"Can it? We've left a trail of bodies up and down the eastern seaboard. We're going to be responsible for the uprising of Klaus's hybrid army."

"Your being a little mellow dramatic, don't you think? Common Stef, we took a two month long vay-kay from the Falls! We really needed to get out of that place for a little while. Drama drama drama…" I mumbled, "You've got to enjoy the little things."

Stefan stayed quiet and just stared out his window up at the stars, something he did often. "You'll see her again someday."

Our short silence was broken by the sound of an ear piercing scream, "That's your que." I watched as Stefan speed out of the car towards the white house.

More screams were heard. But I was unfazed. At this point, it has become routine. The car door shut, indicating Klaus was no win the car. No words were exchanged until the screaming stopped.

"Go fetch him now, will you dear." I nodded and soundlessly slipped out of my seat and made my way towards the large white house. I opened the front door and the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. The second was the blood. It was everywhere. Bloody hand prints smeared the walls; I followed the trail to the living room where Stefan was carefully placing a blond girls head back onto her shoulders. After he hunts them, he sucks them dry, tearing their bodies apart. And in the end he feels remorse. So he put the bodies back together again. This was like a sort of ritual for him. And this was mine.

"Klaus is waiting in the car. We're heading out tonight." Stefan nodded and left me alone in the room with the two corpses. _Pretty. We'll they were. _I noticed a shimmer, and my eyes locked on the gold chain around the caramel colored skinned girl. I carefully unclasped the gold chain held it up to the dim light of the room. There was a small circular gold pendant. It was very simple. But elegant. Looking back to the two dead bodies, I clasps on the necklace and left.

…

"Common Klaus! I'm sweating out of places I didn't even think I couldn't sweat out of! I need a shower, _maybe _even an hour of sleep on a bed. It's 6 in the morning. We know where the guys gonna be. But he's not going to be there now. So let's stop at a motel and relax; for a couple of hours."

"You got to stay in a bed yesterday."

"Yeah, in the bed of the woman we just brutally murdered! Please Klaus. Pretty pretty pleeeeeeeaaaaaa-" Klaus groaned rather loudly, while Stefan chuckled from the back.

"Dear god woman, Shut Up! Fine! Just please. Not a damn word until we get there." I clapped my hands together childishly and was about to thank him, but as soon as my mouth opened he glared. I slowly sealed my mouth and sunk further into my seat waiting for our arrival at a nice clean bloody fee motel.

…

"Sweetheart, you have one more minute before I kick this door down and drag you out."

"Uhg bitch, perfection takes time!" I head a slight grumbled from outside the door but ignored it to finish up.

I had tossed on a very bohemian looking flowy dress that fell just above my knees, it was very rich in pattern and exposed the most of my back and cleavage due to the bikini style of the top half. My makeup was the usual eyeliner and mascara, but instead of my usual straight hair, I decided to braid it after my much needed shower. Once I unraveled my braids, my dark hair fell into loose waves. I quickly ran my fingers threw my hair before slipping on a braided tan leather headwrap which had a few small blue beads entwined.

"20 seconds!" I rolled my eyes at Klaus's pushiness, but continued to stuff my belongings in my duffle. I took one last look in the mirror before placing my hand of the door knob. Once the door was cracked open, I suddenly found myself scoped up in a pair of muscular arms,

"AH! God Damn It Klaus!" he chuckled before tossing me in the back of the car, I gave an 'ouf' when my duffle handed in a heap on my stomach. I gave Klaus a swift kick in the leg from my horizontal position in the back seat. He gave a playful smirk down at my tan leather boot with a slight heel,

"Cute shoes." I glared, _cause you bought them, Jack-Ass!_

"Gee thanks." I gave a sarcastic smile, before he shut the door narrowly missing my feet. I quickly shot my glare to a chuckle in the passenger seat, "Oh just eat it, Stefo."

…

It was already the afternoon and the Missouri air was getting to me. We were currently park outside a local bar, Southern Comfort, and Klaus was trying to give me some sort of pep talk. His hands were placed on my shoulders giving me a light message while Stefan just leaned on the car watching,

"Just make sure you id the guy. Once you do, we'll be right at your side, alright pumpkin? Easy peasy."

"Easy peasy…" I breathed out. _Just a temperamental werewolf. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. I'll be fine. I _will _be fine. Oh dear god…_ Klaus gave my butt a light swat before gesturing to the entrance. "I've got this…"

As soon as I entered the dimly light bar all eyes were on me. Guessing this was a locals only joint. I tried to ignore their stares as I made my way to bar. I hoped up on the bar stole and order a beer, whatever's on tap, then scanned the bar for anyone looking… well werewolfie._ This is going to be impossible._

I groaned slightly before chugging down half my beer.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" I chuckled before turning to the sandy blond guy with the scruffy facial hair, _cute._

"Thanks _Dad_." He chuckled before taking another sip of his beer.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing _here _when there's still daylight out there? It can be that bad out there for yuh." I gave a light hmm before answering,

"I'm looking for somebody." He laughed again and gestured his drink to me before taking a sip,

"Well aren't we all." I laughed,

"What about you? Rough day?"

"It will be." He shook his head at my look of confusion, "This is my fifth beer; I can just tell I'm going to have rough night." _Suure._ "I'm Ray," _Well damn. That was easy. _"I hope you find what you're looking for." He gave a friendly smile, completely unaware as to what will soon happen to him. I smiled back,

"I think I just did." I downed the rest of my beer.

"Here, let me grab you another." I raised a brow at his offer.

"Well who said I was planning on sticking around?"

"I want you to." _How sweet._

"You don't know me. I could be a complete psychopath! A serial killer!" He laughed at my joking manner,

"We'll are you?" I suddenly felt a presence behind me and an arm slide across my shoulder, Klaus gave me a smirk before turning to Ray.

"I'd say she pretty damn close, mate."

…

Stefan stirred the wolfs bane mixture with the end of his dark before letting it fly at Ray. I scoffed at Stefan, and started picking up the scattered pieces of wolf's bane off the table, placing them back into the leather pouch.

"Can you please be a little more careful with the stuff. It's not like we can buy this at the local supermarket." Klaus smirked before offering me dart,

"Would you like to take a shot love, as I recall you're quite good at the game." I pouted slightly before sighing,

"No thank you. He was quite nice. Even bought me a drink." Klaus rolled his eyes,

"So sentimental." A woman with dark hair approached him. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but he quickly thanked her and she left. Stefan quickly appeared in front of him.

"My brother's still on our trail?" _Oh…_

"He's getting closer; I'm going to have to deal with that." My eyes immediately widened, and Stefan and I both started objecting as we each grabbed an arm,

"Let me handle it." Klaus eyed Stefan,

"And why should I let you leave?"

"Because you know I'll come back. You saved my brother's life. I'm in your service." Klaus unwillingly let Stefan go. This got me thinking…

"Hey do you think I could-"

"Not a chance Sweet Pea."

"Damn."

**WOO! Fav it. Fallow it. Review it! Stay Fabulous! **


	18. Kinky Voodoo Shit

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! I hope you don't hate me for taking so long to post, but enjoy and Don't forget to review!**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries! **

"There has to be more to this dress." I snorted.

Klaus mumbled "There's not" in annoyance. I heard the sound of curtains opening from the room beside me,

"So women in the 21st century dress as prostitutes. I ripped open my curtain and glared,

"Hey!" Rebekah simply raised a brow and gestured to her protruding breast as if to make a point. I just glanced down at my own before shrugging,

"If you got em', flaunt em'." The two boys snickered into their champing glasses. Rebekah jutted out her hip before asking if that was the motto of the century. "Might as well be."

"Back in my day, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." I shrugged before swinging back the rest or Klaus's champagne. He shook his head,

"You wore trousers so woman today could wear nothing."

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." I huffed, still in the top I tried on I flopped down in between the boys.

"It's dance music" Stefan was being very patient with her.

"People dance to this?"

I mumbled into Stefan's glass, "Not particularly. This song sucks." Klaus slid back into the couch like a child and sighed, "We done?"

"And why are you so grumpy?" Klaus continued to nurse his glass of champagne so I replied for him.

"He's pretty hell bent on getting that necklace at this point. Plus he's a boy. He doesn't like watching women try on clothes all day." Klaus quickly butted in,

"Except for lingerie. Just not on my sister." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Except for lingerie." Rebekah studied the two of us in our relaxed position on the couch.

"Are you two together?" Stefan took back his glass as I almost chocked on his drink.

"Ew! No!" Klaus gave a look of mock hurt,

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" I ignored him,

"We are not dating. He staked my boyfriend." Rebekah looked confused.

"So he murdered your boyfriend, and you're friends now?"

"No and yes. Elijah's not dead, and somehow throughout the summer we became besties. Don't ask how the hell that happened. I'm stumped."

"I'm a little hurt here. If anyone cares. At all." Klaus was again ignored.

"Elijah? As in my brother Elijah? She's with Elijah?" Klaus seemed happy to finally be acknowledged,

"Yes dear sister. She's practically family. If Elijah wont adopted her, I just might." I scrunched up my nose.

"I'm not a puppy…" Rebekah just shook her head, "Clearly I've missed far too much. Elijah. With a human. And You Nicklaus, 'besties'? This is just too much. Anyways. The dress. What do you think?"

I gave a thumb down while Stefan to her he liked it. I gave him a look. _Really?_

"I always know when you lying Stefan." I sighed at the disappointed look on her face and tossed her a sheer white and gold tank I was trying out, leaving me in a bandeau. She effortlessly caught the top, her eyes widened and she smiled, "Shinny." I laughed,

"Girls are like fish that way. They like shinny things. Keep that in mind boys." I hopped off the couch to change back into my original clothes, "Fast haste Bekah, next is shoes." I heard two simultaneous groans and laughed.

….

"What are you reading?"

"This month's cosmo." Rebekah gave me a blank look. "It's a popular magazine. It's has everything from the latest gossip to fashion and sex. You should give it a read. You may learn something." She hesitantly took the magazine and started to flip through it,

"About sex?"

"Hey a lot has changed. You know maybe you shouldn't retain anything you learn about sex from here. Some of the stuff is just too freaky… you may start scaring boys off using these on a first date." Bekah's face went from curious to horrified in seconds.

"God… is everyone this explicit about sex?"

"Well people our age, yes. The word penis gets thrown around like it's nothing." She scrunched up her nose.

"You all just talk about your-"

"Oh no! Not us ladies. Sure we say the words 'penis' all the time. But _our _parts. They remain a mystery."

"Why?" I shrugged,

"I just know I physically cringe every time I think of the word."

"Ooookay. On that note, I'm walking away from you two." Klaus swiftly crossed the room and joined a smirking Gloria.

Rebekah's eyes never lifted from the pages when Stefan finally showed up, "You left us."

"Retail therapy was giving me a headache." He raised a brow at her lack of response, and then turned to me, "Cosmo?" I smiled. "So what are you doing?"

"She's failing." Klaus called from the other side of the room.

"It's hard to find something when you have nothing to go on." I decided to speak up.

"Becks wore it for about a thousand years, can't you just, I don't know, use her?" Gloria smiled at me before calling Rebekah over.

"Mhmm… just a sec…." Her nose was still stuck in the magazine. I rolled my eyes before ripping it out of her hands and whispering, "Get this done and we can get out of here. Whichy stuff gives me the Hibbie-Gibbies. Plus I've got two months of cosmo in Klaus's trunk." She quickly hopped off the bar and sat on

the table with Gloria. Klaus looked shocked while Stefan just shook his head. I shrugged. _Well it worked._

….

It's been about an hour since my blood sucking besties decided to go have a snack. In that time I decided to stop by a cute little diner for one of my own. As I made my way to open the doors to Gloria's paused.

"No! Please, Stop!" I furrowed my brows before cracking the door open for a peek.

The room was lit with a ring of candles, in the center Stefan was tied to a table and Gloria seemed to be burning his chest with her hands.

"What the fuck..?" Stefan's head turned to my direction, I quietly shut the door. I pressed my back against the door and tried to think fast. "This is not good."

…

"Hey! Being the creepy weirdo stalker bitch that you are, I'm assuming you in the neighbourhood. Am I right?"

"I take offence to that."

"Yeah well you're not denying it." I argued. I heard Katherine sigh in defeat on the line.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Gloria is working some type of kinky voodoo shit on Stefan! And I don't know what to do, cause that bitch will kick my ass."

"Okay okay. Calm down. I'll be there in less than 5 minutes." I almost snorted,

"You're really _that _close?"

"Oh shut up." And the line went dead. I shrugged. I feel like I've accomplished my part. I heard more screams from inside Gloria's and winced. _Well this is awkward._ Well what could I possibly do?! Pull an Elena, and barge in and ask Gloria to find compassion deep down somewhere ; then take her out for coffee cake only to stab her in the back, and I mean literally, when she finally gained my trust? Um I don't think so. Elena's process takes too long, and I don't have time for that shit. Plus, this isn't a fucking Disney movie. If I go waltzing in there, that psycho bitch isn't going to give me some cute ten minute spiel about how her diabolical plan on my death. That bitch is going to charm a fucking knife to go straight threw my head. _Well that's how I would do it…_ So nope. I'm going to stay out here and wait until Kat shows-

"Finaly!" I exclaimed. She gave me an amused look.

"It took me three minutes."

"I know! But I was out here, while they were in there. And I started thinking…"

"Ou. You're right. That is scary." I was not amused.

"Just go help him." Before she pulled the door open I whispered quite loudly, "Use something pointy!" Kat shook her head before flashing over to Gloria,

"Creepy." I didn't notice Kat grabbing the knife she used to stab Gloria in the neck. I made a noise of appreciation. Before bounding over to a sweaty Stefan

"Thank GOD you're okay!"

"What took you so long?" _Umm excuse me?_

"Oh I'm sorry. But when did everyone start to think I was a fucking Ninja Warrior? What was I going to do?! Say 'please'?! I had to call for backup" I guestured towards an amused Katherine.

Stefan gave me a look as her started to pull on his shirt. "You're right. Thank you." I still glared. _Ungrateful vampire ass hole._ Katherine then turned to away from Stefan and stared to check the place out,

"So I've been thinking of your diabolical plan."_ Huh?_

"Plan? What plan?" Stefan, being the jerk that I believe he was being today, decided to ignore me.

"Oh, do tell?" I could tell by his tone he really didn't give a shit.

"Well you know Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you, but the sister-"

"LALALALALALA! I HEAR NOTHING!" Both Stefan and Katherine stopped whatever they were doing to give me a bewildered look. "Hey, as much as I like you guys, I like them too. So I don't want to be a part of you stupid schemes! You may proceed your evil planning once I leave the room." And I slammed the door shut.

This sucked. I know Stefan wasn't exactly happy about being here. But we've all been through so much, even Klaus with his Hybrids not working out. I hated knowing the real reason behind it. That Elena was alive. This was even more reason for me to not want to know about what twisted plan Stefan was cooking up. I don't need even more of a reason for a strain on my friendship between Klaus. And now the new found friendship I have with Rebekah.

…

After saying goodbye to Katherine, Stefan and I made our way back to where Klaus was storing his coffins. Stefan went straight in while I decided to grab a lemon bar and a hazelnut macchiato. I was sipping my drink, my black boots made no noise as I walked down the hall, turning the corner of a large crate, I spot Stefan and Rebekah kissing, and I couldn't help myself,

"Awwweee!" Rebekah glanced at me before turning back to Stefan, they were still close.

"Will you ever love anyone like you love that girl?" _Oh no…_ Stefan held her gaze,

"One day, maybe" _Lying sack of… _She then pulled away.

"I can always tell when you're lying Stefan."

"What?" He tried to play it off, acted as if he didn't know what she was talking about, which only frustrated her, she shook her head

"Don't bother, your kiss already gave you away." I jumped at the sound of a bang from behind me, Klaus stormed in.

"Gloria's gone, she cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately. What's going on?" Rebekah spoke up.

"Something wrong. He was asking about Michael."

"Who's Michael?" Klaus gave me a stern look. "Maybe later…"

"He's not with us Nick, I can sense it. As for her, I'm not too sure yet."

"Hey! What have I done?!" Stefan then tried to defend himself, but Klaus speed forward and snapped his neck. "Klaus! What the hell was that?!"

"Pack up, Darling. We're leaving."

"And where are we going exactly?" He took a few steps so that we were nose to nose and smirked before tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"We're going home."

**OHHH! OH! OHHH! A chapter! Finally! Please don't hate me. But tell me what you think. Review! It's just so motivating! And I just love reading your fabulous comments!**


	19. Just Like Old Times

**Dear Lordy, how long has it been!? I know i'm the worst! Hate me all you want, but don't take it out on the story! Unless it's terrible, who knows, maybe I've gone rusty from not writing! Oh the Horror! Well I hope you enjoy what's to come, Tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own VD. Just sweet little Amelia.**

"Ladies, I swear if you're not ready to go in 10 minutes…" I scoffed at Klaus and continued to curl Rebekah's blond hair at a glacial pace.

"Oh shove it Klaus. Its Bekah's big debut; the night Mystic Fall's will met the Original sister. She's got to make an impression." Bekah gave me a soft smile in the reflection of the mirror before giving Klaus her signature smirk. Klaus was about to argue, but his reflection appeared behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"And what of your debut?" I was confused.

"These people know me…"

"The old you, yes. I'm talking about the new you. The new Amelia. The one who will stand up for herself. The strong Amelia who will no longer let anyone put her down. The Amelia who will never be a second choice." I let what Klaus said sink in. In a way, he was right. As difficult as things have been; accepting that Damon would never truly love me, my fall out with Elena, Elijah being taken from me so quickly, all these things have made me stronger; have made me realize that life is precious. I can't let Elena rule my life; make my decisions for me. Life is short when you're human, so I needed to start living it how I want to. "You're right Amelia. You girls take as long as you need." With those final words he shut the door leaving Rebekah with an odd expression on her face,

"Are you sure you're not sleeping with my brother?" I laughed,

"Not that one." She scrunched up her face. "So Mikael, you evil and very vengeful vampire father/ vampire hunter; he won't be turning up anytime soon right? Like, he's locked up for good?" Rebekah and I formed a very strong bond since we've met only a few days ago. So when I heard the name Mikael being tossed around, I got curious. She not so kindly reminded me that my boyfriend is currently stuck in a coffin and made sure I was aware that is I were to betray her (by telling people what I knew) that I would be joining him. So like any sane person, I begged her for the information until she cracked.

Rebekah sighed, "I should hope so. But you can never be too careful. Klaus and I have been running for a very long time. And I just woke up; I don't want to start this life in fear. I just want to enjoy what I can," I smiled and dropped the final curl before fluffing her hair for volume,

"Well, we are done!" Bekah applied some gloss before smiling in appreciation.

"Perfect. Now what about you? Are you keeping your hair in those childish braids?" I gave her a look before pulling out the elastics that were keeping the braids together. Long, erratic waves cascaded down my back. Looking at my reflection I couldn't help but to admire myself. I wore a tight fitting black top that showed a lot of boob and arm. I wore black skinnies and one of the many pairs of boots from Klaus. These ones were black and had a high enough heel to mean business. One of the things I love is the sounds of a pair of heels clicking on the pavement. Sticking with the jade necklace I always wore, I decided to adorn a small fraction of the bracelets and rings I've collected over the summer. "Oh you look _bad_." Rebekah was right. I did look _'bad'. Bad-Ass. _

I smirked imagining the look on Elena face when she'll see me. The poor soul will probably have a heart attack and think I've gone rouge. But I haven't. I don't think. Shit. _Have I?_

…

"Welcome back to Mystic High. I'll be in the Gymnasium with our dear Elena. Rebekah, you find the wolf; Tyler. And as for you love; you'll be bringing the Bennett witch." I nodded at the simple task and entered the school with a new found excitement.

…

It was quiet. _Ridiculously quiet._ And eerie quiet where you knew someone was getting murdered somewhere. _Well that was a little insensitive._ I felt the power coming from the echo of my boots clicking. I felt adrenalin start to kick in. Two months with Klaus and somehow I felt stronger. He was right. This was a new me.

The halls were dark. But I felt like I could see everything, like I knew everything. I felt bad ass. I felt like one hot bitch. I felt- sticky. I quickly released the door handle; a thick yellowy substance coated my hand.

"What the _Fuck_!" _Honey._ My hand was dripping in honey. Great. Just fucking great. I was on a fucking roll, about to kick some ass, and then my moment gets ruined. I continued to grumble a few curses under my breath as I b-lined to the nearest washroom. I shoulder checked the swinging door open; now avoiding door knobs at all costs. I was so preoccupied by my mission of cleanliness that I basically tripped over my own feet at the sound of my name.

"Matty?"

"Amelia, you're back." He immediately discarded the box in his hands and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I've been so worried about you." I was tense at first, but quickly relaxed into his hug and buried my head deeper into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too Matty." As soon as those words left my mouth, he pulled me away to arm's length, and began, inspecting me…? "Erm, Matt. What chyuh doooin'? We were having a bit of a moment. You miss me, I miss you. We hug?" He ignored me.

"Did he hurt you?" His face was hard. I rolled my eyes.

"No Matty, I'm fine." He wasn't convinced. "Seriously Matt. He didn't hurt me."

"And your boyfriend. Is he still in a box?" _Touché._ I had no response. So I distracted myself by washing my hand off in the sink. "That's what I thought. What are you doing here Ames? Why did you come back?" I couldn't tell him the truth. Not here. Not now.

"I missed my family." Partially true. "I need to see my sister." Just not notably for the rightest of all reasons than to be bitch. Drying off my Hands I turned to Matt. "How's everyone else? Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie?" Matty chuckled,

"What? Not Damon?" I smirked,

"He has no trouble taking care of himself. But really how are they?"

"Well without Klaus here, things were almost feeling normal. Well as normal as they can be in our situation. If you want to see them, they're all here. I was just on my way to meet up with Bonnie."

_Perfect._ I smiled, "That would be great, Matty."

"Amelia?"

"Bonnie!" I took a step forward for a hug, but she immediately took a step back. Good thing too. Any skin contact the witch would blow my cover.

"What are you doing here Amelia?" Well _someone's_ being a little passive aggressive.

"I'm here for my family, _Bonnie_." _Ames, keep your cool…_

"Then you wouldn't have left to begin with." _BITCH!_

"I had no choice!"

"There is always a choice."

"You know _nothing,_ Bennett." I turned on my heel and started to storm down the hall when I felt a force shove me. My I screamed when my nose collided with a locker.

"Bonnie! What to hell?!" Matt rushed over to me and helped pull me off the floor. Pulling the tips of my fingers away from my nose I saw blood.

"You fucking bitch..!"

"Why are you here Amelia?"

"Oh get off your high horse and stop being so over dramatic Bonnie. I've already told you. I need my sister." Maybe it was blood that started giving that whole wounded bird look, or the fake tears that started to glisten in the corner of my eyes (thank God for acting classes), Okay maybe they're not_ all_ fake; the blow fucking hurt. Either way, she almost seemed convinced.

She sighed, "She should be in the gym. We'll take you there." I smiled,

"Thank you, Bonnie." _Bitch._

I decided to stay a few feet behind Bonnie and Matt as they lead the way to the gym. Before Bonnie pushed open the doors she turned to me,

"I'm sorry… about the nose." I stopped myself from glaring at her and settled for a shrug.

"I think I'll survive. Plus, I look kinda bad ass." She laughed and then opened the doors she was already half way in the gym when Elena shouted, "Bonnie run!" Klaus appeared behind her, he then turned to me.

"Lovely job darling, I was almost starting to get worried." I scoffed and flipped my hair over my shoulder for dramatic effect,

"_Please_."

"Well now that Bonnies here, we can get started. Ah Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." The two younger students fell to the floor in a panicked heap. Bonnies shoots a glare at me.

"You're with him now? What, one original vampire wasn't good enough for you?" I gave stiff smile.

"We can just say it's a Gilbert thing. Isn't that right, sis?" I turned to a speechless Elena. _Well that a first. She always has got something to say._ "I'm not _with_ Klaus, not like that's your business."

"You lied to me." I snorted.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_." She glared. Klaus gave a single clap, fairly amused with the situation, but we clearly were running on a bit of a schedule.

"Yes, yes. Our Amelia had lied. But apparently you have too Bonnie. I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right, if you want to blame someone, blame me." How brave.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

I turned when the gym doors are slammed open. Rebekah is pulling along a struggling Tyler with ease.

He growls, "Get off me!" Out of spit she gave his body a firm shake,

"Hush now." I shake my head at her unnecessary roughness on my friend.

"I'd like you to all meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning… She can be quite mean." Bekah glared at her brother's introduction,

"Don't be an ass." And she shoved Tyler into Klaus's grip.

"I'm going to make this very simple… Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus bite into his wrist. Tyler starts to struggle, but Klaus keeps a firm grip. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake… You better hurt." With a sickening crack, Tyler drops to the floor. I flinch. _He's going to hate me when he wakes up…_

Everyone was in shock. Elena started pacing. I rolled my eyes and decided to speak up, but Matt beat me to it.

"He killed him."

"He's not dead-"Elena tried to reassure him.

"Yet…" Elena shot me a bewildered look before continuing.

"Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Klaus smirked and turned to the group.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires, and enchantments and what-not." He then quickly took hold of Elena's arm. "I'll hold on to Elena… for safe- keeping."

Bonnie shook her head. I sighed. She was wasting Tyler's time.

"Tyler doesn't have all night." She gave me a firm flared before storming out the doors; Matt following behind. I turned back to the others to find Rebekah analyzing Elena.

"So this is the latest doggelganger. The original one was much prettier." I couldn't help but to snort.

"Enough Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Bekah gave the two a sarcastic smile before taking hold of one of Tyler arms and dragging him across the floor. "Darling, make sure she keeps out of trouble, why don't you." Elena was shocked. Not entirely sure if it was from my obedience or from the little nickname. Either way, I turned to catch up with Bekah. I shook my head and quickened my pace.

"Bek's! Can you at least carry him!" I heard the gym door shut behind me.

"What's the point? He's already dead."

"Doesn't mean it's not going to hurt when he wakes up!" She rolled her eyes before tossing his limp body over her shoulders. She then gave me a look.

"Happy?"

"As a clam."

We eventually made it down a hall where we stumbled across an unconscious Caroline. I gave Bekah a knowing look.

"Your doing I suppose." She simply shrugged dropping Tyler's body to the ground, then slipped her hand into Caroline's back pocket; taking her phone. "What are you doing?" Rebekah slid her back down the locker so she was seated and started to scroll through Caroline's phone. I got comfortable beside my unconscious friends.

"I fine these devices… amusing." I moved a stray curl away from Caroline's face. She started to blink up at me. I couldn't help but to smile, "Hey Care Bear."

"Amelia? Her voice was groggy. Rebekah responded.

"He's dead." I glared at her then turned back to Care,

"Ish." Her eyes went wide and she rolled over to find him next to her. She started to crawl over to him.

"What did you do to him?" I tried to tell her he was fine. But Bekah couldn't help but to open her mouth again.

"Think of it as he's taking a nap. Once he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." Bekah continued to make sarcastic comments as she scrolled through the pictures on the phone, I jump when she jolted forward shoving the phone in our faces, "Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?!" I took the phone and inspected the picture,

"It was a gift. Stefan gave it to her as a gift when they started dating…" dark veins started to appear under her eyes as she snatched the phone and stormed towards the gym.

Caroline waited for the sound of the gym door slamming shut to say something.

"Why?" I tried not to flinch at how heartbroken she sounded and all together ignored the question.

"Come on, we should move Tyler somewhere more comfortable than the floor in the middle of the hall." She silently picked him up in her arms and followed me to the nearest classroom. I opened the door and singled her though. She gently placed him on a table and stroked his face.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't give me much to go on. Why what, Caroline? Why Tyler? Why are we back? Why am I doing this? Why what?!" She flinched at the sound of my fist making contact with the desk.

"Why did you just leave?" That wasn't a question I was ready to answer. Why did I leave? Because I was angry. Because he saved Jenna. He saved me.

"I owed him." The door swung open and Bekah bounced into the room and jumped up on a desk. She was acting perkier then necessary so the dribble of blood on her chin could only mean she took out her anger on Elena. I cleared my throat to catch her attention, "You have my sister on your face." I pointed to a spot on my chin to indicate where it could be. Tyler gasped and sat up,

"Where am I? What happened?" Caroline started to bite her lip, clearly trying to find a way to tell her boyfriend that there was a high chance that he was about to die. Bekah noticed this too and egged her on,

"Don't be shy about it." Tyler was left even more confused.

"Well Ty, you are one of the lucky ones that was chosen by Klaus to be a Hybrid. You, my friend, are in transition. Only this time, you're survival is based on how quick our dear friend Bonnie can twitch that little witchy nose of hers." No point in candy coating it. Guess not according to _everyone_… Caroline glared at me before turning to Tyler.

"You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay."

"I wonder how your witch is doing?" Rebekah showed us the remaining two minutes left on the phone timer, "Tick tock goes the gym clock."

…

I tried to whip the sweat off of Tyler brow, his breath has quickened; it was harder for him to breath. All signs that he was dying. Just like the others.

"Damn it Bonnie…" I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in.

"Why bother pretending you even care?"

"I still care Caroline. He's still my friend. I don't want him to die."

"Really? Because to me it seems like you're on team Klaus." I groaned and turned to her.

"God Damn it Caroline! This isn't fucking Twilight! This shit is real, and at this rate, he probably going to die. So get off my back, cause you're probably going to want to get ready to say goodbye to your boyfriend." As soon as those words left my mouth Klaus came into the room with a vial in hand.

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead." Well shit. Bekah hopes of the desk with a smile.

"Does that mean we can kill her?"

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

Rebekah growls while holding Caroline back, " What?!"

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus shows Tyler the vial, "Elena's blood. Drink it."

Caroline strats to struggle against Rebekah, "No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!"

"Ty, if you don't drink it, you'll die." I take the vial from Klaus and wave it around his nose; he smells the blood, "What have you got to lose?"

He glares at me before final shooting back the thick liquid. After a few second he starts groaning and drops to the ground. I inch closer, hoping that this will work. Lifting his head with amber wolf eyes started t glow as dark veins appeared under his eyes. "Well this is new…"

…

After that whole crazy ordeal Klaus thought it would be best if I stayed behind at the hospital to keep an eye on Elena. In other words, babysitting. I continued to stare at the blood as in easily dripped into the blood bag lying on the bed beside her. I blinked myself out of my trance when I hear her groan.

"Amelia? What- Where am I?" I raised a brow at the question and took a quick scan of the white room. I then waved my hands around,

"Erm, a hospital."

"I have to get out of here. _We _have to get out of here."

"Sorry sis, no can do." Elena finally notices the bagm

"Wait... Are you taking my blood?"

"Think of it as a donation." I smile to lighten the mood. _Didn't work… _She immediately started to freak out. _Understandable._ I quickly inject her with a sedative. "Sleep tight little sister."

In a flash Klaus appeared in the room looking panicked.

"Grab the bag, we're leaving." I stood from my seat.

"What? I though Elena was coming for the ride."

"Change of plans. We don't have time to discuss this Amelia. You and Stefan are off to the Salvatore's"

I smirked, "Well this could be fun."

…

I stood in front of the giant wooden doors, before I managed to open the door I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, lift me up and spin me in a circle before spinning me to face them, "Stefan?" He smiled, "Oh right, I heard about your little switch being flicked. You're not quite as glum."

"I'm not boring and depressed and thinking of the hundred ways to tell my girlfriend how I love her, a hundred times. I am a free man." I noticed his hands where still on my waist as he but said this to me. I raised a brow.

"Well I am not a free woman. Who knew all we needed to do to remove that stick out of your ass was to flip a switch?" We both smiled before quietly opening the door. As we walked in, I slowed as I heard Damon declare that he would never leave Elena. How fucking cute.

Stefan spoke up, "Well, isn't this cozy?"

Damon and Elena separate and stand, both surprised to see us. Elena was glaring at the hand still around my waist. It was nothing for her to be worried about; Stef and I are good friend, we got closer over the summer. But it was still fun to fuck with her head.

"What are you two doing here?" Damon asked. Stefan stepped forward for a drink,

"Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked Ames and I to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under our protection. You'd be surprised at to what this little spit fire could do." I smile when Stefan nudged me. He then turned to Elena and gestured to her and Damon. "Mmm, by all means. Carry on." Once he help I stepped forward wrapping my arm around Elena's should,

"Isn't this going to be fun! Brothers, sisters, all reunited." Elena glared at my false cheeriness. "Just like old times; hey sis?"

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me your inner more personal thoughts! Review. Follow. Like. You're all Fabulous!**


	20. There's A Storm Coming

**Oh HELLO! I really hope you enjoy what's to come, and I really hope it doesn't feel all that rushed. I think I'm just getting excited for my favorite vampire to be back in Amelia's life so I'm flying by stuff. But tell me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own VD. Boom.**

I groaned and rolled over in bed. The firm hold on the pillow over my head wasn't helping with the noise. Sleeping in was clearly not going to be an option today… I threw the blanket off my body and sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes, looking up; I see my reflection. A simple black tank top, and a pair of red and white briefs that are more commonly worn by boys. My feet were bare and my hair was still crimped from the night before, but now it was more of a tangled mess. _Meh._ I shrugged and made my way down stairs. I noticed two dead girls lying on the bottom of the steps. I simply skipped over their bodies. _I've seen worse this summer._

"Morning sleepy head, come to play?" I gave Stefan a playful glare before plopping down beside him on the couch; he casually through his arm over my shoulder. Damon inspected us with his weird eye thing that he does when he's thinking too hard.

"This is quite the morbid game of Twister you have going on here, Stefo." Three girls continued to giggle as they struggled to stay balanced on the blood soaked Twister mat. Stefan showed me the board; I lazily spun the arrow. "Left foot, green. Ewe Stef, have you been sucking on these girls feet all morning?" He bopped my head with the board before beckoning the unlucky but willing girl over.

Damon finally spoke up. And was quite frustrated. "And you're simply okay with all of this?" I shrugged; A lot of that happening lately.

"They seem to be having fun." His eyes widened,

"They're all compelled!"

"So? They're still having fun. Oh lighten up Damon. Come on. How many people get to say they died in a kinky game of Twister?" Clearly unamused he opened his mouth, but the front door swung open and strolled in Bekah with her fists full of shopping bags. "Who the hell are you?

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." She looked so sad I could help but to give her an over exaggerated pouty face from my spot on the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." I snickered at Stefan's comment, but still nudged him in the ribs.

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon was getting more frustrated by being ignored; Rebekah finally gave him a much needed response.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?" I squeaked "Ou!" and sat up straight. But Stefan's arm firmly pulled me back down against him.

"You're not staying here." She looked at the two brother in disbelief, I sat up again, this time making my way over to Bekah; I took her hand, all giddy with excitement,

"You can have the room next to mine!" I stopped skipping for a moment for Bekah to give the brothers a look,

"Rude. Both of you." I smirked and dragged her up the steps, half way up I heard Stefan,

"So I guess she's staying here." I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _

…

"So… you're going to infiltrate the Mystic High cheerleading squad..?"

"Yes."

"And then what?"

"And when I become captain and gain high school popularity, I will bring that little blonde vampire slut to shame." I was currently lying on my back on Bekah's bed watching her try on several outfits for her first day of school. Where her plan is to bring Caroline to shame… _What?_

"So your big bad hybrid brother has diabolical plans to create a hybrid army, while you plan on pretty much being a _'blond vampire' bitch. _Sounds to me like you just want a regular high school experience." She scoffed.

"No, I'm working! Okay, so what if I did?" I gave her a look,

"Bekah, you can just tell me. You don't have to put up your 'bitch barrier'." I gave her a blank look as she looked me up and down, squinting her eyes.

"Okay fine. I want a regular high school experience." I smiled and clapped my hands,

"Great! Now what am I going to do?" She hooked her purse on her arm and looked at me from over her shoulder,

"Not my problem." And walked out.

_Well great._

…

"And where exactly, are you running of too?" I paused for a moment then turned to Damon,

"Out. And where are you going?" Damon did his eye thing,

"Who says I'm going anywhere." I looked at the car keys in his hand pointedly and look back up to him with a _'really?'_ look. "Out." I inhaled and leaned my back against the front door.

"You know I am supposed to keep a close eye on you… Maybe I'll go_ out_ with you." I smiled as he glared.

"I think I liked the old version of you better…"

"You mean the version of me that more like Elena?"

"That's not fair. You know I loved you." I scoffed in disbelief.

"You may have loved me, but you were never _in_ love with me." Damon looked down at the floor. He knew I was right. "But I guess you should kinda be thanking me now. With Stefan's flip switched, you look like a saint. Elena will be all over that." I gave a sarcastic smile before turning and walking out the door, "I'll be back soon. Don't get into too much plotting while I'm gone." I called over my shoulder before stepping into my car and driving off to my old home.

…

The front door slammed shut behind me. I scanned the house. It was empty. It was… the same. I huffed. Well I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Why would it look any different? I shrugged and marched into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards for a welcome home dinner for Aunt Jenna and Jer. Right, and Elena. Duh. I groaned and swung open the fridge. And I felt so lost. Cause I. Can't. Cook… _Well shit. _

"What do we have…? Ou! Cheese! Cheese goes with everything. And cheese of assortments… Even better!" I grabbed two blocks and tossed them on the counter behind me before turning back to the fridge. "Well everyone knows sour cream is just delicious…" I grabbed the tub and chucked it so it landed softy beside the cheese. A giant bag of unopened tortilla chips caught the corner of my eyes. "NACHOS!" And it was on.

…

I look at the set table with pride. In the middle was the largest plate of Nachos known to man. And three side dishes, one for sour cream, one for salsa, and one for guacamole. There were also three wine glasses for da ladies. And a beer for Jeremy. I gave myself a nod.

After a few minutes of me scrummaging for the perfect bottle of wine, the front door opened. I waited till the multiple footsteps made their way to the kitchen. Jenna was the first through the door. I couldn't help but to squeak when I saw her. She dropped her bag to the floor; the look of shock only lasted half a second before she flashed in front of me and trapped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Aunt Jenna, I- can't. I can't-!" She gasped before letting me go, still holding me at arm's length.

"I'm sorry! Vampire strength thing- I'm just. Holy crap Amelia!" _Maybe I should have called first…_

"I made dinner…" I smiled awkwardly. She rolled her eyes,

"Nachos. Really?" Now, enter Jeremy.

"Ames? Is that you?!" He also pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Well clearly Elena forgot to mention I was in town." Jer and Jenna looked confused.

"She knows? I why didn't she tell us?" I shrugged at Jenna's question. Jer finally let me go,

"Um Ames… Is that Salsa? On your cleavage?" I looked down at the stain on my top; I removed most of the chunky bits from my boobs. But the mushy feeling in my bra was telling me something else.

"Uh, yeah... Picked a bad day to wear wedges. I slipped on an egg." This only made them more confused,

"You made nachos… why did you need an egg?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" when I'm in the kitchen. Shit gets real.

…

It's been a few hours of us just hanging out. Jeremy and Jenna had a pretty good idea of what I was doing over the summer. And I caught up with Jenna and her transformation. She was doing great with the help of Caroline. At this point Jeremy has gone off to bed, and Jenna was starting to get frustrated that I wouldn't tell her why I left. After about half an hour of me saying 'because', I felt like I was going to crack.

"I just don't understand Amelia. Klaus has done nothing but torment us. And you just _leave_ with him! I just want to understand here!"

"I've already told you, Jenna. _I had too!_"

"No you didn't Amelia! I needed you. I _needed_ you!" we were both crying at this point.

"I'm sorry… I know, it's just… I had-"

"No! Stop saying that! Tell me Amelia. Why did you leave? Why did you leave me-"

"To save your life!" And that's all it took. Jenna just froze,

"What do you mean-"

"You were the sacrifice. _You _were supposed to die that night. But I convinced him to spare you." She sat back down on the couch beside me. She wouldn't even look at me.

"So he took your life instead of mine…" I sighed,

"Yeah I guess so. For the summer anyways. But I'm back now."

"I spent the summer just so mad at you. Feeling betrayed. Everyone felt that way. But if they knew why you left-" I stopped her from continuing.

"No."

"What? Amelia, a lot of people kinda hate you right now…"

"They can't know. I don't want them to. Not yet anyways. Can you promise me that?" She nodded her head and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Amelia."

…

It's been two days. In two days I've seen Jenna. Had a quick semi make up with Caroline. Not completely though. (She's a little bitter that I contributed into making her boyfriend a psycho hybrid freak who's now sired to Klaus…) I've tried to hang out with Jer, but I walked in on him intimately talking to himself. (Apparently he was talking to Anna. Anna the ghost. Cause he now talks to Ghosts…) I've also painted my nails three times and put blue food coloring to the wolfsbain grenades that Damon had hidden in his room. (Clearly not hidden well enough)

"Damon! I'm bored! Where's Stefan? He's officially the fun one now. Strange how things change so quickly…" I swiped the bourbon from his hands and slumped into the couch.

"Oh you haven't heard? He's currently going through a sort of detox." I sat up,

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Elena threw him in a dark basement somewhere." I was mildly surprised.

"Huh… When did she grow a pair?"

"When ghost Lexi showed up."

"Awe! I missed that?!"

"Yes you did sweet pea. And now, I'm feeling a little antsy. We're breaking him free."

"We?" He took my hand and pulled me off the couch, and flush against him.

"Yes. We." I shook my head and wiggled out of his grasp.

"Yeah I don't think so. You go on ahead and do that. You both can use some brotherly bonding. I think I still have a few of Klaus's credit cards around somewhere. Maybe I'll go shopping… buy a puppy. Or a puzzle…" I wondered on upstairs for my purse leaving a confused Damon behind with his empty glass.

…

I opened our giant door with my foot. My hands carried tons of bags. The shopping trip was a major hit. Obviously Mystic Falls didn't have much of a new assortment, so most of the shopping was done a few towns over, but either way, a puzzle was found.

"Bekah! I found the perfect pair of show for your homecoming dress and a super cute-" I dropped my bags and ran over to a doubled over Rebekah balling her eyes out on the floor. She easily feel into my open arms. "What happened?!"

"Klaus lied to me! This whole time he was lying to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't Mikael who killed my mother. It was Niklaus." I became ridged.

"How do you-" She cut me off before I could even finish my question.

"Your damn sister! She came in here with all these bloody photos of the cave drawings my family made when we were younger. The story of our creation! She knows everything! She knows how to kill us."

"Oh Bekah…" I continued to rock her back and forth while stroking her blond locks. She started to calm down. "I don't know what to do Amelia. I hate him so much right now." I gave her a dry laugh,

"I think I can understand the sibling rivalry thing." She choked on a chuckle. "Right. Elena."

"Yeah. Hey how about we have a glass of wine and work on this new puzzle I bought? Try and relax a bit?" she nodded and giggled,

"A puzzle?"

"Yeah! It's a 5000 piece Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles puzzle!" I pulled out the box. She looked confused at the creatures on the picture.

"Wait. Did you say you bought me shoes?"

…

"Hello?" There was a bit of a pause before a voice finally replied,

"Darling. And where are you this very moment?" I look down to the water bubbles at my feet,

"I'm at the salon. I'm getting a pedicure."

"Perfect!" I gave the phone a funny look before placing it back to me ear.

"And my pampered feet are perfect because..?"

"You, my sweet, are going to a party tonight. So dress nice. I send you the details." And with that he hung up.

Well now that only left more question. _'Dress nice?'_ Jeans and a nice top nice? Ball gown nice? _God damn it Klaus._

…

"Amelia?"

"Matt! Thank god I finally recognised someone! I've been wondering around for a solid 10 minutes and I have no idea who these people are."

"What are you doing at our homecoming?" My jaw dropped. _Homecoming?!_

"I thought this was a party party. Not a homecoming party!"

"Well at least you're dressed for the occasion." I look down at my dress. A bright red dress that ended mid-thigh. Three quarter length sleeves, a straight line neckline and slightly padded shoulders. I wore a black and gold studded belt around my waist to show off more of my hour glass body. I finished the look with a pair of black closed toe pumps, with studded heels. My eye make-up was simple. And my hair was up in a bit of a messy bun. My lips were the center piece; painted red to match the dress.

I grumbled a 'Thanks' and took the beer out of his hands, he gave me a look. "You're under age." I walked off suddenly feeling grumpy about the fact I was hanging around a bunch on unrecognisable kids.

"So are you!" He called back.

"Screw off!"

…

"Care for a drink?" I was about to roll my eyes until I realised, I know that voice. I turned and sqeeked,

"Stefan!" He pulled me in for a side hug and handed me a glass, "Lookin' good for a guy who just broke free from rehab" he smirked and pinched my side causing me to squeal.

"You're looking pretty gorgeous yourself."

"Awe Stefan, you flatter me so. Now a question for you. Where's Rebekah? I haven't seen her all night. And I think we both know it very unlike her to miss an opportunity to show the world who the queen bee really is."

"And why would you think I would know where she was?" I raised a brow,

"Oh come on Stefan. Let's not start lying to each other." The second I took my eyes off of him I noticed Tyler making a b-line for us with his case of beer. I held my breath half expecting him to ream me out since he hasn't had a chance to do that since he's been turned. Instead he dropped the box and pulled me in for a hug,

"Ames," I stood there, eyes wide and feeling incredibly uncomfortable,

"Hey Ty… Listen, I've never had a chance to apologise-"

"Apologise? Ames, I came to thank you. I've never felt more alive. Like I have a purpose," I had to stop myself from dropping my jaw. Care is right. Something is seriously wrong with this kid…

"Well uh, you are welcome..? Yup. You're welcome." I gave a single nod before leaving the two boy behind.

…

"Amelia, Darling."

"Klaus."

"Enjoying the party?"

"Actually-"

"Ah, Elena. Where`s your date?"

"Getting me a drink. Amelia, I'm surprised you're here." I sighed,

"Yeah well that makes two of us." Klaus turns to Elena,

"So Elena, it seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Elena. It was quite the heroic story." She glared,

"He came at me. I didn`t have a choice."

"Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original." Klaus pointed out. Which only infuriated me.

"Well it's not like it was her first time, was it sis?"

"Right. Elijah." He inspected her a little more closely. "You seem nervous."

She gave him a pointed look, "I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you."

"Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed."

"It won't be for lack of trying." Klaus smirked at Elena's response and took a step in front of her to prevent her from leaving.

"Ah you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me you're killing him too." And with that he walked away leaving Elena and I stunned. She opened her mouth as if to say something but I stormed off in attempt to catch up with Klaus. I grab his shoulder and pulled him to face me,

"What the hell is going on?" I seethed. He raised a brow,

"What's do you mean Sweets? I thought you were over the older Salvatore."

"That doesn't mean I want him dead. Either of you for that matter! Do you know what they're up to?"

"Not yet. Don't worry love, it's just precaution. Neither of us will be dying tonight."

…

I scanned the room and finally spotted Elena. I quickly made my way over to her; grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room, slamming her body against a wall. She looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Amelia! What are you talking a-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Katherine." She immediately dropped her act and gave me a look,

"How did you know?"

"Easy. It's the hair. Yours is a solid four inches longer." She looked impressed,

"I was going to say 'hi'," I slowly shook my head at her lie,

"No you weren't. So why don't you just make this easy and tell me what the hell is going on, and what we're going to do to fix it."

"And how do you know it needs fixing?"

"We both know you won't let Damon die tonight. So fill me in, so I can help." She sighed before giving in,

"We're going to need a blood bag."

…

We reached the parlor of the Salvatore house and found Stefan unconscious on the ground. Katherine walks up to him and calls his name,

"Amelia, Elena."

"Not exactly..." She tosses him a blood bag, "Pep up! I only got a minute before they realize that I'm not at the party..." 'Stefan quickly takes the bag and drinks it dry,

"We have a problem. Oh and thanks for filling me in on your diabolical plan."

"It was too risky to involve you. You're too close to him." Point taken.

"Well now, if Klaus dies. So does Damon." He gave us both a look as if he had an obvious solution,

"So pull the plug on the plan." Katherine scoffs at him,

"And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead! Okay look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care, so there's only one Solution."

"What's that?" I give him a hard smack upside his head with my clutch, _"Ow…"_

"Try giving a shit! Care enough to safe Damon's life."

"I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your_brother_ will be dead, Stefan. Unless you care enough to do something about it." Stefan looked at the ground and nodded,

"We have to get back to the party."

…

I paced up and down the hall while swirling the liquor in my solo cup. Stefan didn't want to risk me getting hurt so he asked me to wait outside. And so I will. For a bit…

I heard a loud explosion. _Katherine's wolfsbane grenades. _That was my opportunity to enter. I placed my cup down and ran into the room. It funny how it's easier to run in heels than to walk in them.

I skidded to a stop to find Stefan tackling Damon off of Klaus. He started yelling at him,

"What are you doing?!" Klaus that his moment of freedom to pick up the discarded stake and to drive it through his father heart.

Mikael's screams continued as he bursts into flames. My eyes widen at the scene. I don't step any further.

Damon stared up at Stefan who still had a firm hold on him, in disbelief. "What the hell did you do?"

"He's earned his freedom." Stefan lets go of his brother and turns to Klaus to be uncompelled. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

I felt a soft breeze go by as Damon speed off.

Stefan gave me a long look before slowly making is way out.

Klaus paces his hand on my waist and leads me out the door. "It's been a long night, Darling. We should rest up." I silently nodded and followed his lead.

_Stefan cares._

…

"What's got you in a chipper mood this morning?" I giggled,

"The sun is shining, the bird are chirping, your lunatic father is dead, and Stefan's free!" Klaus rolled his eyes, "Today's a good day. The only thing bumming me out is that I still haven't heard from that sister of yours."

"Yes, I was surprised she wasn't there to witness the downfall of our father." I shrugged,

"I've tried pestering Stefan. He didn't budge. I'll try again when I get back."

"And where are you heading off to?" I raised a brow as if to say 'you really have to ask?' "Yes right, your weekly visit to my dear brother."

For the first few visits I would just cry over Elijah's defecated body. Then I started to simply talk to him. Sometimes after a stressful week it was more of me yelling and ranting about how I wanted to rip Klaus's eyes out. On occasion I would even read to him, as weird and morbid as that sounds. One I even brought in a newspaper. That was a tactical error on my part. _Talk about boring someone to death. _But it didn't matter to me. It was one of the things Klaus promised me; that I could see him. I needed to see him, even just for five minutes; just to remind myself that it was real. That_ he_ was real. And that I_ will_ have him back.

"You know, you can join me today if you want." Klaus shook his head but willingly let me grab onto his arm and pull him out of the house.

…

I had an extra skip to my step and I couldn't help but to pull Klaus along,

"Amelia, did you by chance have caffeine this morning?" I started to swing our arms,

"I may have had an extra shot of espresso in my coffee."

"Amelia, we've talk about your caffeine intake…" I groaned,

"Yes _dad_! Gawd! Can you walk any _slower_?!" He shook his head at me for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, and answered the phone that was buzzing in his pocket,

"Stefan! Miss me already?" my ears perked up at the name of the newly free man,

"Stefan? Tell him I say 'hi'! Ask him how he's doing with freedom and whatnot." Klaus gave me a look, "put him on speaker."

"No."

"Klaus! I said, put him on!" I snatch the phone and hit the screen, "Hi Stefan! How's is feel to be a free man?"

"I'm just calling to thank Klaus for my freedom." Klaus smirked and snatch the phone back,

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less."

"Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus." The tone in Stefan's voice gave me a bad vibe. Klaus choose to ignore it. We've arrived to the truck.

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old." Shake my head at Klaus's response and unlock the door,

"You know what never get's old? Revenge." I squint my eyes at the phone for a second before whipping my head over to the door. I push it open to find the truck empty. The caskets are gone. Elijah is gone.

I took in a sharp breath. Tears started to well up in my eyes, "No." Klaus growled,

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying my freedom."

"Where is he Stefan!?" I screamed into the phone. Klaus snarled,

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!"

"You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?" The line went dead. I started seething.

"No! After what I've done for him, did he not think of me? How this would affect _me_?!" I started pace,

"We'll figure something out. As long as he doesn't get into the one casket." Klaus paced his hands on my upper arms, stopping me from pacing. "We'll get them back, Amelia." My eyes flash up to Klaus's locking onto his pale blue eyes,

"Because he's feeling a little _vengeful_ and wants you out the picture for Elena's safety, Stefan thinks he can ruin the lives of others; to_ kill_ people to get what he wants! Well he's not the only one."

**Ouuu! Amelia is piiiissed! At the beginning Stefo and Ames a tight and now she wants to rip his face off! Funny how things change so quickly… Are we good where this is going? Are people digging the new Amelia? Who's excited for our favorite vampire to come back?! Tell me thoughts! Likes, dislikes, anything! Review! Favorite. Follow! **


	21. Rumor Has It

**And I'm back, with goodies! Another chapter! WOO! But before we drive into that, I'd like to give everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed a huge Thank You! I love reading you reviews, I'm pretty such that's one of the reasons I write, cause I just love reading about what you think and your thoughts. And you're all just so fantastic! **

**To Jana: Thank you soo much! What you said meant a lot and I just wanted to give you the biggest hug! But regarding little Amlijah monster babies running around. I will say I haven't thought much about it. But hey, who knows! Shit will be happening very soon. Who knows what hurricane of fun will be thrown next!**

**ShadowTier/ ALL READERS!: I was really loving the Amelia/Ripper Stefan thing that was going on too. It was so much fun, and I can't help it. But The Ripper is sexy as all fuck. And it so hard, but I've had to be like, "No. Stop. This is for the Elijah fans! Contain yourself!" I've had a Ripper fic thought running through my mind for ages. So If anyone is interested in something like that happening, LET ME KNOW! And if I get enough positive feedback, Magic will happen.**

**Again Thank You! I love you all. And Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire diaries. And I didn't take Elijah and tie him up to keep in my closet for my own enjoyment. Yet… **

"Morning Darling, how'd you sleep?" I stomped my way down the stairs with firm glare on my face. I couldn't sleep. All I could do was imagine all the things Stefan could possibly be doing with those coffins. _With Elijah._

"I am_ not_ in the mood right now Nicklaus." He looked a little taken back by the use of his whole name, "Tony!" Klaus leaned back against a pillar. I knew he was watching me; curious about what I was going to do with his Hybrid. Tony, a very attractive dark haired hybrid eventually turned the corner, "I need you to scare my sister. How about a morning jog?" Tony and Klaus both grinned.

…

My arms were crossed. I spent the better half on an hour pacing the living room waiting for Tony to come back. Finding Stefan was next to impossible and Katherine was dodging my calls. Klaus would normally be taking this time to be skimming up some evil plan, but he seems to be enjoying watching me take the reins.

The door opens and Tony walks in. "Finally. Had some fun?" He grinned,

"Had a blast."

"Good." I chuckled. For the short amount of time I've gotten to know Tony, he's been a lot of fun. And with my close relationship with their Sire; these Hybrids had no problem following my orders. If I wanted something done, they'd do it. It was simple.

Klaus finally stepped forward, "So what next on your list of evil things to do?" I shrugged,

"Easy. You're going to have a little talk with them."

"Ah, but you seem to be having so much fun."

"Yeah… But threats from a scary immortal leader of a Hybrid army pack a little more punch, than from the vengeful sister. But don't worry. If all fails, I have a back-up plan." He laughed,

"And what might that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. But for now," I gave Tony a firm smack on the arm, "Tony needs a bath. We have places to be, and you my friend, smell like a sweaty wet dog." I gave him a sweet smile as he glared and stormed off to shower.

…

I scanned the Grill; it was fairly busy, but it was easy to spot Elena and Damon near the pool table as they talked to each other in such close proximity. Tony stays a bit behind as Klaus and I just missed the end of their conversation; Klaus butted in.

"Don't mind me." Elena gasped,

"Klaus. Amelia?" Damon glanced quickly at the crowd around us before glaring at Klaus,

"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I speak up,

"We just thought we would pop in a grab a drink with my new friend here," Tony come forward and stands on my side. I smile and Elena's shocked face.

I noticed Damon's darts in the bored. He had a bad shot. I shake my head and grab a dart from the table, "Come on Damon, you can do better than that," I lined up; the dark effortlessly hit the bulls eye. Damon looked tried to look unimpressed,

"And when did you get so good at darts?" Klaus laughed at Damon's question and put a hand on my shoulder.

"My girls had a lot of practice over the summer. We invented this fun little game with some werewolf friends. The general idea is that you pin a werewolf to a wall, and then you soak darts in wolfsbane. And you know you rest." I grinned at Elena's horrified expression.

"Yeah I got pretty good."

"Good? Darling, your being modest." Elena started to shake her head,

"Amelia, how could you-"I quickly cut her off not in the mood to listen to her preach.

"Come on Tony, let's grab a round." He follows me to the bar and orders a few drinks.

"So your sister… she's really-" I groaned,

"Hot? Caring? Such a genuine person?" Tony laughs,

"I was going to say annoying." I chuckled and take a sip of my beer,

"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to run you over with my car." He laughed, but looked a little concerned,

"Strangely enough, I wouldn't doubt that." He took a sip of his beer, "So uh, what your next move?" I smile,

"We're going to hit someone with _your_ car." His smile disappeared,

"Wait, seriously?"

…

"So who am I hitting?"

"Alaric. Older vampire hunter guy."

"But you told Klaus to compel you brother to take of his ring and walk into the street." I nodded,

"Correct." He shook his head,

"I think I'm missing something." I sighed,

"I love my brother. But the only way to make my sister believe we mean business is to scare the fucking shit out of her. Jeremy takes of the ring, walks out into the street. We come barreling down the road. They won't let anything happen to Jeremy. So that's when Alaric will come and save the day. Thus him getting hit by the car. But in the end, he will be fine because of his fancy ring." He was nodding though my whole explanation. I squinted my eyes at him, "Do you get it now?"

"What I've come to understand, is that your one hell of a fucking scary bitch." I smiled,

"Awe, thank you. Hey if we're lucky, we may hit my sister!" He gave me a look than nodded again,

"Yup. A very scary bitch." I decided now was the time to call Klaus to see if Damon was cooperating; he answered.

"So how are things going? Are you getting anywhere?" he sighed on the line,

"_He's not being very cooperative."_ I knew Damon would be able to hear me on the line,

"Well Damon, I guess you'll leave us no other choice. Klaus, make the call. We're on the way." I hung up and line as Tony turned the corner only a few more blocks away from the house.

Tony picks up the speed and turns the corner. Jeremy stood in the middle of the road waiting. We were moving at full speed.

"Come on, come on, come on… Alaric move!" We were second away from hitting Jeremy; then he was shoved out of the way the last second. A body smashed into the windshield. Tony hit the brakes. I couldn't help but to laugh in disbelief, "Shit. That was close."

Tony rolls down his window,

"There I go again, bumping into people." Elena clearly didn't know I was in the car till I poked my head forward. I took a look at Alaric's mangled body,

"Ou. You guys may want to get off the road. Someone could get hurt." Elena let out a shaky breath before Tony pulled away.

…

"Ames? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Care Bear. Being so vengeful gets exhausting." I held up at bag of caramel corn for my spot on her porch, "What do you say? Movie night?" She gave a small smile and nodded; letting me in.

…

The movie of choice was Ghost Protocol; I sighed "Jeremy Renner is so hot…" Caroline groaned and punched the couch causing me to jump,

"I hate this!" I shifted and looked at the tv and back to her,

"Uh, we can change the movie if you really-"

"No Ames! I hate this." she widely gestured between me and her and then everything else… "You're besties with the bad guy; you tried to kill your brother. I'm supposed to hate you! But, it's really hard." She huffed and sat back with a lost look on her face. "I don't know what to do."

I sat up a bit and awkwardly picked at a loose thread on my top. "I didn't try to kill my brother Caroline. I knew he wouldn't get hurt."

"Oh, so you tried to kill Alaric! That's so much better."

"Care, I-"

"I understand." _Wait what? _

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"You love Elijah; that much is clear. If someone took the man I love and threatened his life, I think I'd go on a bit of a vengeful rampage too." Caroline smiled at me before putting her head on my shoulder, "I miss us. I missus all hanging out. Just being friends. Only care in the world was what all of us were going to do once you leave us for the college life." I laughed,

"I feel like college is the last thing on my mind right now. Hey Care?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about you and Ty."

"I really don't like Klaus."

I sighed, "I know sweetie. Not many people do." I looked over at the clock and noticed it was two past midnight, "Happy Birthday Care Bear."

…

"Where have you been all night?" I jumped at the sound of Klaus's voice and turned around quickly enough to give his arm a firm 'smack'.

"You know I hate it when you vampires sneak up on me! And I spent the night at Caroline's." Klaus smiled,

"Oh yes, she's a pretty blond thing." I raised my brow,

"Uh yeah. And speaking of pretty blond things; any news about Bekah?" Klaus's back was already turned; he was walking away.

"Not yet." I glared and yelled at his back,

"You seem very nonchalant about all of this!" He ignored me. _Dick. _I huffed and made my way towards a group of hybrids. I scanned the crowed for someone who looked capable. "Hey, you!" the whole group turned to me. I gestured to a girl with spikey red hair. "I need a favour." She stepped forward,

"The last hybrid that did you a favor lost their head." I glared. _Klaus clearly neglected to mention something happened to Tony._ She had clear air of arrogance around her. And it pissed me off. She kept her eyes on mine at all times; leaving her unaware of the stake I pulled from the waistband of my jeans. Her eyes widened and she took in a breath as I lodged the stake into her heart. She dropped to the floor. But she wasn't dead yet. Hybrids aren't that easy.

The other watched as I searched for something sharp. _Klaus's swords._ I quickly grabbed one that hung from the wall and stormed back into the room. The hybrids fingers started twitching. With one swing her head rolled towards the on looking crowed.

"I'll say it again; I need a favor." A dark hair man stepped forward. I smiled, "Good. I need you to find the Bonnie Bennett. If anyone knows where the coffins are, it will be her. But don't be seen." He nodded and headed for the door, stepping over the body that's leaving a stream of blood on the floor.

I turn to the silent group of hybrids before leaving, "Clean up the mess. It's going to stain."

…

After I was showered and changed out of last night's clothes I made my way down stairs to find Klaus; only to hear him arguing with someone. I decided to stay back and listen in. I stood near the door with my back pressed against the wall,

"Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself." _Stefan._

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again."

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic." Stefan's comment made me clench my fist and glare into a spot on the wall ahead.

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours." My breath quickened as I tried to blink back tears.

"Try me, let's find out." Mindy turned the corner to find me in my compromising position. I gestured her to follow me into the room. She looked concerned for her Sire.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point." Klaus took a second to glace at me. I glared.

Stefan takes this second to rush over and cut Mindy head clean off. I step back to avoid blood from streaming onto my flats.

"Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again. Always good to see you Amelia." I flinched but glared at his back. Once he was gone Klaus turned to me,

"Call Tyler. Now."

…

I decided I couldn't stay in the mansion so I waited on the steps for Tyler. Klaus wasn't too pleased I beheaded one of his hybrid, but for Stefan to come in a take out another. He was livid.

Tyler's car pulled in, "Ames, what up?"

"Klaus needed to see you."

"And do you know why?"

"Why else? Revenge." He shook his head but followed me over to Klaus before throwing questions at him,

"You called? I'm here. What happened?" Klaus took a breath,

"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that."

"Can't you just leave me out of it?"

"What would be the point of that?"

Tyler groaned, "Seriously man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend."

"Right, your girlfriend, about her... I need you to bite her."

I whipped my head over to Klaus and Tyler and I both yelled, "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." I stepped towards him and argued,

"A bite will kill her Klaus!"

"Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back.

Tyler shook his head, "I'm not biting Caroline."

"Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire-bond to you. So, one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline." Klaus stepped down,

"Alright. Alright. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice... free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now." Tyler gave me a look before leaving.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Just the mere suggestion of doing it; and he will. He can't help it."

"I'm aware." I growled,

"So stop him! We are not killing Caroline. Find a new plan." Klaus seemed to be struggling with keeping his temper,

"This is my plan." He step towards me, "You were so willing to risk your brother's life, but not Caroline's. Why?"

"Because there was no risk! I knew the outcome. I knew he would be safe."

"And so will Caroline. I promise you. She will not die tonight." I glared and tried to storm off but her quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, "You best learn to watch your temper, dear Amelia. If you continue down this streak, you may be next."

"You won't kill me."

He smirked, "And what makes you think you're so important?" I glared but kept our faces close,

"Because you told me I was." I ripped my arm from his grasp and leaving Klaus behind.

…

I didn't know what to do. So I waited.

My room that I'm currently staying in, that I will be sharing with Elijah at Klaus's mansion, was large. And due to the fact that we were still renovating, it was very empty. The only thing in the room was a large bed, a full length mirror propped against a wall and a dresser which contained all my clothes. I didn't feel like moving things into the walk-in closet until it was finished. The room was still an overbearingly white color, and I was in desperate need of thick dark curtains.

I huffed and pulled out my phone.

"_Yes?"_

"Are you avoiding me, Katherine?"

"_Of course not. I've been busy."_

"Doing what exactly?" There was a pause. "Where are the coffins Katherine?"

"_Stefan has them."_ I glared into the phone.

"A little more specific, please." I gritted out. I heard her sigh into the phone.

"_He's only doing what he thinks is right Amelia. Just bear with him. He has plan."_

"And what is that exactly?" She paused again,

"_Amelia, just don't do anything rash." _This caused me to pause.

"… and what do you mean by that?"

"_There are rumours. I've heard some things Amelia." _I was starting to get frustrated with her.

"About what?!"

"_About you." _

"…"

"_About the things you've done while you were travelling with Klaus." _I froze._ "Just give Stefan time Amelia." _

The line went dead.

…

I sat on my bed, clutching my knees; thinking of what Katherine said. _What did she know? What has she heard? _I didn't get too lost in my train of thought when Klaus burst in.

He silently looked around the bare room and started walking around.

"Did you get through to Katherine?"

"You know I did. Or else you wouldn't be asking. But you also know she didn't tell me anything. So why are you here?" Klaus stopped in front of my dresser. He started down at the only thing that sat on top. _The jewelry box. _

"You know, I've also heard the rumors. I would never believe them to be true if I haven't seen it first-hand; if I hadn't been the one to teach you." He opened the box. His finger grazed over the contents. He picked up a small necklace. The chain was gold. It had a single charm; a seashell.

_Knoxville. Three months ago._

_Amelia has been stuck in Knoxville watching a vampire by the name of Thomas Millings. Age: 537. Number of Vampires turned: 3. Kills: Unknown. Very rich. Very power. Seemed easy enough. _

_Amelia has been watching him for three days. Three days was all she needed. He'd be back in his home and will have a brandy on a seat in front of the fire. But tonight was different from the other two nights. Tonight he brought company. A young dark skinned girl. She was pretty. Amelia stepped out of the car and opened up the back seat. Piece by piece she put her weapon of choice together. Stepping out of the car she propped the sniper rifle on the hood and loaded the wooded bullets. A clicking sound was heard. She looked into the scope and found the couple in the den. At his usual spot in front of the fire. Thomas took hold of the girl and started to kiss her. Amelia sighed at the sight of the girl. _

_She took in a breath. And Exhaled. She pulled the trigger. Thomas dropped. The girl started screaming. Amelia lined up the sniper and took the shot. The girl dropped and continued screaming. Amelia had to be quick. She packed up the gun and placed it in the car. Jumping in, she drove up the long driveway. She grabbed a small pack from the car and made her way to the front door. The door was unlocked. A common mistake with vampires. They think they're invincible. _

_She quickly entered the house and quickly spotted the girl crawling away with her hand over her wounded shoulder. She started to beg for her life,_

"_No, no! Please, I didn't do anything! I promise I won't tell anyone-"Amelia continued towards Thomas not caring much for the girl. _

"_Sorry Hun, wrong place wrong time." It only took her a second for her to pull the hand gun out of the waist band of her jeans to fire two shots into her chest. Reaching Thomas, she turned the body over and inspected the wound. Head shot. But she didn't have much time. Amelia grunted as she tried to haul the dead weight up into a chair. After much struggle she propped him up and grabbed a thermos containing vervain water. Unscrewing the lid she pulled out 5 long drenched strips of cloths and started trying up the vampire; one around each leg, arm and one around his throat to keep his head up. _

_Amelia then pulled a roll out of her bag and unrolled it onto the table revealing a long row of knives and other weapons she could use to extract the information she needed. She lazily ran she fingers over her toys, before a shimmer caught her eye. She turned to the dead girl. _

_Around her neck was a gold chain. A single sea shell hung from the chain. She unclasped it from the girl neck. The vampire grunted. Then screamed. _

_Amelia stuffed the necklace in her pocket before out the gun a second time. _

"_What do you want? Who are you?!" Amelia fingers danced across the back of the chair until she stopped directly in front of him. She bent to his eye level. Every time he moved you could hear the sizzle or his skin being burnt. _

_She gave a cold smile. "I need your help finding someone."_

…

_A dead girl, a decapitated vampire and an agonizingly long hour later; Amelia had the information she needed to get one step closer to the werewolf Klaus was looking for. Amelia sat on the couch cleaning the blood of her knives when her phone eventually went off._

"It's been an hour. I'm assuming you've got all the information you need and will soon be disposing of the body." _Amelia sighed casually into the phone before replying,_

"_Your assumption would be correct. We're looking for a werewolf named Ray. Memphis, Tennessee. We should find him with two girls living in a cute white picket fenced house in the back shit middle of nowhere." Klaus chuckled darkly into the phone,_

"You _are_ brilliant." _Amelia smirked into the phone before ending the call. All her things were packed up. Only one last thing to do. _

_She picked up her phone and dialed. The witch answered,_

"Amelia. Right on time." _Amelia started to dig through the coat pockets of the dead vampire. _

"_Ingrid. I left a bit of a mess for you." Finding a wallet, she opened it to find multiple hundred bills. She returned it to its spot. All the money still in place. Ingrid sighed,_

"You always do." _Amelia chuckled, _

"_Just get here and work your magic, Witch. I don't want anyone to know I was here. And Ingrid, check the coat pocket, the vampire left you quite the tip."_

_Amelia ended the call and sighed when she found what she was looking for. In the right pocket there was a gold pocket watch. It was old, very old. She placed the trinket in her pocket next to the necklace, and without a second glance, left for Memphis. _

…

I blinked myself out of the memory of how I got the necklace. How I got all of the necklaces, the bracelets, the pocket watches. Everything. I wasn't sure why I did it. Why I kept them. But I did. Those were my skeletons in my closet. Those are the people I've killed.

Klaus placed the necklace back in the box with the others, and smirked.

"So many precious trinkets. I would hate to think you'd have to add more to your collection. But never the less," He tossed me a small item. I caught the chain. It was a dog tag, fairly old. I flipped it over and read the first line of engraving,

"Salvatore. D." I shut my eyes and kept my head down, "What the hell is this?"

"You know perfectly well what that is. If I don't get what I want, and soon, you may as well as that to your collection."

**GASP! Oh the Horror! Well there's that! So let me know what you think! Amelia clearly picked up a new skill set while with Klaus. Good? Bad? Weird? Who knows! Just making things interesting! So again, a big thank you to you all! You're all just fantastic! **

**Rate. Fav. Review!**


	22. The Shinny Bow Complex

**And we're back! Trust me, however long the wait may feel. You have not been forgotten! I'm constantly writing and tweaking. And I think she's finally ready! Actually I'm growing impatient and I just want to post this so I can get some phenomenal feedback. :D**

**In other news, I would like to have a side project or two going. I'm in a rut with my other story. But she's not dead yet! So far I've gotten one very enthusiastic 'Hellz yes' from a fabulous ****CassieSalvatore1864**** for a RipperStefan/ fic. Which I thank you for BTW! But I want a few more "yay or nays" before I jump on board what could potentially be a sinking ship if no one will read it. I also have had a Remus/OC. Draco/OC. Also anyone watch The 100?! Great show! And I would love to write a fic on that. But I don't know if that enough of a hot commodity! **

**If anyone has an idea of what they want to see, in this story or any others, just give me a shout! Either in a review or a private message, I just wanna know! I want to hear from you beautiful faces! **

**Again I thank you all for showing your support so far!**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries! And Roll ON!**

I spent most of the day waiting. Either in my room; or around the house with whichever hybrid seemed the most tolerable. Which was difficult with them all finishing up the place. These Hybrids worked fast, that was for sure. I was starting to get antsy with just sitting around. Especially since Klaus threatened Damon's life. At this point I was just waiting for a phone call from whoever decided to make the first move. For them to make a mistake. And that all this has been become. A waiting game.

And Klaus was the first to call.

"What did you do?" I asked calmly and I inspected my chipped nails. _Next; get Caroline to come with for manicures._

"_Oh no dear, this is all on you dear friend Stefan." _I rolled my eyes at the word. '_Friend'. I thought so too. Then he took Elijah and now I want nothing more than to rip his heart out. _

"Well, what did _he_ do?" I sighed impatiently.

"_He almost drove my blood source of Wickery Bridge! Now Amelia, I'm currently on my way to visit-" _I shot up from my comfortable position on the couch. Our parents died on that bridge. She almost died on that bridge.

"I have to go."

"_Were you even listening to me Amelia?" _I ignored him and shoved my phone in my back pocket while grabbing my keys near a table by the door. I jumped into my car and make my way home.

I needed to see Elena. _I needed to see my sister._

…

It was dark. But the porch light made it easy enough to see Damon stand close to Elena. Very close. I made my way out of the car and slammed my door shut. This caught their attention and Damon took a fraction of a step back. As soon as I saw Elena I knew what I had to do.

I pulled her in and her arms, her own immediately wrapped themselves around my waist. She buried her head into my neck and started shaking.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I'm sorry he put you through that," I heard a soft sniffle,

"Why are you here? I thought you hated me. And I'm not really liking you much either." I couldn't help but to chuckle,

"Don't worry, I still hate you. But as your sister I also have an obligation to love you, but only a little bit. You can go back to hating me later. But right now you need me." She nodded her head,

"I miss them Ames." I hated thinking back on the day we lost our parents. I hated driving over that bridge. But knowing Elena had to relive it, it made me hold onto her tighter,

"I know Elena, I miss them too."

...

After a night with Elena; I snuck myself out and was finally on my way back home. I didn't get far when I was interrupted by another call,

"Tyler?"

"_Amelia! Where have you been? You haven't been answering your phone!" _I took a second to think before responding,

"Guess not. Please tell me you didn't do something stupid. I'm having a bit of a night already." There was a pause on the line. I swore under my breath.

"_I hurt her Ames. I bit Caroline." _I immediately slammed my foot on the break and made a u-turn.

"You better fucking hide Tyler, cause if I see you, I'm going to rip out that_ thing_ you call a _spine_." I tossed the phone on the passenger seat and speed over to Caroline's.

It wasn't a very long drive. But it was late and the lights were out. I wasn't up to dealing with her mother at the moment to I decided to go in through her bedroom window, like I used to when we were kids.

She was asleep. The fact that she didn't even stir when I snuck in meant she must have be exhausted. Try not to wake her I gently lifted her sheets and crawled into bed beside her.

…

Something was tapping my on my shoulder. I lazily swatted at it before rolling over in bed and pulling the covers over my head. There was a scoff, then movement under the covers from behind. I felt someone pinch my side. I awoke with a loud squeak and turned to face a guilty looking Caroline. I glared. After quickly remembering last night's events I threw my arms around her. It was her turn to let out a loud squeak.

"I swear when I get my hands on that little hybrid punk…" I heard her sniffle. She was crying.

"I can't believe- I just don't-"She started to sob. I closed my eyes and continued to sooth her by stroking her hair.

"I know Care Bear. I know."

After a few minutes she finally calmed down. In this time I noticed a small black velvet box with a cream ribbon on her nightstand. "Did Tyler already try to bribe you back with pretty gifts?"

Care pulled away. "What do you mean?" I pointed to the box, "Weird…" She took it and flipped the small card attached. 'From Klaus.' My jaw dropped in shock,

"Well fuck me…" Caroline gave me a frightened look.

"I don't want to open it."

"Dude…"

"What if it's something bad? Like a finger!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. And tomorrow he'll send the rest of the body with a bow around the boys neck. Cause clearly he knew you're in need of a NEW BOYFRIEND!" Caroline paused,

"Do you think he would actually do that?" I groaned,

"OPEN THE DAMN BOX!" She jumped and glared,

"Oh fine." She opened the box and gasped.

"Wow…" my fingers reached forward to touch the diamond bracelet, but Caroline smacked my fingers away, "OW! What now?!"

"It could be cursed!" I gave her a look,

"Please tell me you're joking." She bit her lip.

"What do you think this means?"

"I think it means Tyler's got some competition." Caroline rolled her eyes,

"There is no competition."

"Oh right." I snatched the bracelet and watched the sun glisten off of the diamonds, "Cause Klaus clearly knocked this one out of the park." Care hit me, "Ow! Oh common look at this thing! The freaking diamonds are encrusted with diamonds!" She groaned,

"I can't even look at this thing anymore!" She took the bracelet, put it in the box and snapped it shut. She dropped it on the comforter in front of us. We both just starred at it in uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo… Do you think you and Klaus would ever-"

"Amelia!"

"What?! Things with you and Tyler are a little rocky right now! Just saying…" She groaned and flopped back onto her bed.

"I hate boys." I sighed and patted her shoulder,

"We should just get married."

…

I spent enough time waiting. Klaus needed the Coffins. I needed the coffins. For Elijah's sake. And now for Damon's.

Rolled my eyes. Well this sounded awfully familiar.

I quickly made it to the front door and knocked. Not even a second later a confused Aunt Jenna opened the door.

"Amelia? What's up?" I smiled when she pulled me into a hug,

"Oh know. Just here to say 'hi'. And you know, get some information out of my sister." Jenna sighed,

"Right. You two have to stop hating each other. It's seriously stressing me out. Anyways, Elena's not here."

"Well, where is she?" Aunt Jenna looked unsure. "Jenna if you're having problems with this, then at least let me talk to Jeremy." Jenna's eyes started to water. I stepped forward immediately concerned with my little brother. "Let me see my brother Jenna." I said forcefully.

"Amelia… He's not here. Elena- After the incident with you almost hitting him; Elena didn't think it was safe for him here."

"Well that's not exactly Elena's decision, now is it?"

"She got Damon to compel him." I froze, "He's with family up in Denver."

I clenched my fists. I felt a darkness creeping up with in me. "Where Elena, Jenna?"

"Amelia, I really shouldn't-"

"Where is she?!" Jenna blinked before looking down.

"She's helping Bonnie find her mother. They need to get into one of the coffins. Bonnie's mother may be the key to that." I turned to my car and made my way towards the Salvatore's. I needed to find Damon.

After searching the mansion, I realized it was empty. No Damon. No Stefan. And no coffins either. The next best bet was Alaric's or the bar.

Alaric's was the winner. I barged into the apartment without even knocking, the two men stared, I pointed to the door,

"You should get into the habit of locking that." Alaric put down his weights,

"Amelia? What are you doing here?"

"Oh common Alaric, I thought we were all friends." Damon gave me a look from his spot on the couch where he was nursing what was clearing bourbon from a coffee mug. "Let me take that, we wouldn't want to make a mess on Alaric couch..." I took the mug and took a swing as they boys both gave me a look. The knife effortlessly slipped out of my sleeve and into my hand, then into the crook of Damon neck. He screamed.

Alaric stood from his bench and reached for anything close by to defend himself. _A crossbow. Really? _

"Oh calm down! No need to over react." I took a spot beside the bleeding Damon and handed him back his mug. He glared but took the offering. "Friends don't compel friends little brothers into leaving down."

"You, my friend, skipped town with my compelled little brother. Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical?"

"I didn't compel Stefan!"

"That doesn't matter! You still-"

"GUYS!" We both turned to glare at the frustrated Alaric. He sighed and turned to me, "Amelia, can you promise on this visit you don't stab or kill any of us?"

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, "Yes…" He smiled, "Good." And put down his cross bow.

"That's a part of the reason why I'm here though…" Alaric reached for the weapon and Damon shuffled away to put some distance between us. "I didn't mean now!" They both physically relaxed. "Klaus is getting restless. He needs those coffins."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You're telling us things we already know."

"Okay smart ass, well while you boys are sitting here doing whatever it is you're doing, Klaus has his Hybrids watching Elena the warrior princess and her sidekick the Witchy Wonder." The boys looked a little concerned, but Alaric tried to reason,

"Well Abby is Bonnie's mother, she'll protect her. She wouldn't give into Klaus and his hybrids."

"Guess you haven't heard of the little squirt who goes by the name Jamie. He's Abby's son. Her new family. They threaten the boy's life and momma witch is putty in their hands."

"If you're here you must have a plan, so stop dragging it out and just tell us." Damon was getting impatient.

"Give Klaus the coffins."

"Bad plan." I glared.

"You didn't let me finish. Give Klaus all the coffins, but one." Damon scoffed,

"Right, Elijah. To give to you." I shook my head,

"There's ones coffin that's more important than the others. The coffin that Klaus fears more than the others."

…

I stood in the middle of the dimly lit basement. Damon and Alaric have managed to relocate the locked coffin leaving me alone with the final three. I picked up the phone.

"_Amelia, so good to finally hear from you." _

"I have the locations of the coffins." He chuckled into the phone,

"_Well done Amelia. See all you needed was a little motivation. Threaten to have you kill your own friends and voila, the job is done."_

My eyes caught the glow of the flames as they danced in the reflection of the dagger. I kissed the tips of my fingers before placing them on the dark wood of Elijah's coffin; I couldn't help but to smile,

"Yes. The job is done."

…

Klaus had is arm wrapped around my shoulder as he watched his coffin in satisfaction. A blond hybrid started to inquire about the coffins.

"Are you going to open them?" He asked. Klaus squeezed my shoulder and smirked,

"Not quite yet. The lady and I still have some unfinished business to take care of." I scoffed,

"And why do I have to be involved in this?"

"Well Amelia, I recently discovered you're a lot more useful than I give you credit for."

"_Recently_ discovered…"

"Yes, it seems that once you get your hands dirty things move along more efficiently and effectively." I rolled my eyes,

"_Great_." The hybrid asked another question, which was starting to get irritating,

"Well what business are you two-" I turned to the hybrid and saw him lurch forward and scream. He then dropped to the ground reviling Elijah holding the hybrids bloody heart. I couldn't stop the smile on my face,

"Elijah…"

**And that's all she wrote! Hope you've enjoyed. Like it. Follow it. Maybe possibly even review it! If you please. **

**I love you all and stay fabulous!**


	23. Bingo

**Oh woah. Weird. A new chapter?! YES ! It's finally here! scold me all you wish as long as it's in the form of a review! You should all know those reviews are what fuel my fire!**

**I love you all I swear! Enjoy.**

"Elijah…" Klaus kept his arm draped over my shoulder, clearly trying to keep on a facade. Elijah glared at his arm but continued to clean the blood of his hand with a handkerchief.

"You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest? But my dear Amelia, the one whom you're currently and mistakenly draped upon; from her mischievous smile, it seems as if she knew-" Elijah slowly took a few step towards me; our eyes never left each other. "as if you brought me back." I shrug Klaus's arm off my shoulder and take the final step into Elijah's arms. His warm lips enveloped mine, his one arm around my waist pulling me in, while his other was place on my cheek.

We were both interrupted by Klaus clearing his throat. "Brother, you look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so Amelia, if you please?"

Elijah's eyes never left my own and he turned us so his back was now facing Klaus. He stroked my check and gave me another small kiss. In a flash he was gone. I opened my eyes to the sound of glass smashing.

Klaus growls, "Easy. I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family."

Elijah attack him again, but Klaus throws open a coffin and undaggers one of their brothers. He then pins Elijah and positions the dagger,

I scream "No!" then try to position myself between the dagger and Elijah, "I just got him back. You can't do this!"

"Amelia move! Don't make me do this to you again Elijah." Elijah struggles against Klaus from beneath me,

"Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." Klaus pauses and loosens his grip,

"Mikael is dead. I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever." Elijah is now released and has strategically placed himself in front of me as if to block me from Klaus,

"Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century."

"There are pliantly of things we need to discuss Elijah. Amelia, go up to your room. Elijah will be up shortly."

I scoffed and pushed myself forward, "Excuse me? Go up to my- I'm not a child Klaus! You can't just-"

"Darling…" I froze mid rant and turned to Elijah raising a brow, "I'm sorry love, but maybe you should head to our quarters. My brother and I need a moment to discuss important matters." I opened my mouth to argue but he placed his lips upon mine to quickly shut me up, I could help but to sigh into the kiss. _I've missed this._ "I promise to make it up to you."

"We've been apart for months. There's a lot more to make up for." Elijah smirked.

"There are some thing is just don't need to hear…" I gave Klaus a shit eating grin,

"I'm going up to my room."

…

"UHHG!" I groaned into my pillow before throwing it across the room_. Two hours. Two fucking hours! Okay, I get it. He's been dead for a while, so he's catching up on a few things. But two freaking hours! My hormones can't wait another minute._ I dragged my ass out of the bed and stood in the middle of the room looking at my reflection in the mirror. Light gray vee-neck, front slightly tucked into my light wash skinny jeans. White converse low tops. Hair; long. Straight. Hasn't been trimmed in months. Make up; simple. Light eyeliner, mascara. Chapstick. _Wow. Could I be more boring? _I glared at my reflection._ It's ridiculous, but since I lost Elijah, I clearly felt no need to put much effort in appearance. And how am I just realising this now?! _I groaned.

_Sexy. I can make myself sexy! _I pulled at the deep vee in the shirt to look down at my bra. Black lace. Multiple intricate straps, meaning side zipper. _A little too complex?_ I did have issues put this on… Maybe I should just wear a sports bra. _Yeah, cause that's sexy._ Maybe, no bra? Nope. _I like the feeling of being undressed._ Well how is he going to take this thing off..? _With his teeth… _my body shivered at the mental image.

"Jesus Amelia… Calm the fuck down."

"On edge darling?" I squeaked and let go of my top so I wasn't staring down at my boobs.

"Complex bra it is…" I whispered under my breath. He gave me a confused look and chuckled. He stayed in his place. I stayed in mine. He just watched me.

"Your hair is longer."

"Yours is out dated." He raised a brow at my comment. "You need a cut." I didn't even notice I've moved from my spot until my fingers ran through Elijah smooth locks.

"Amelia…" he whispered. "I've missed you…" my hand froze and I looked deep into his dark eyes.

"Then show me." His hands migrated from my hips up to my hair. My head was then pulled back. He had a full view of my face. His nose softly trailed up the side on my neck. His lips pause at the corner of my own. "Show me how much you've missed me Elijah."

Then his lips were on my own. And I was overtaken. But not by him. But by something deep within me. It was the part of me that I've almost forgotten even existed. It was the part that I've pushed deep down inside me for months. The Amelia who was happy. The Amelia who knew love. I needed to be stronger. I needed to kill. Love was a luxury I couldn't afford when I was working under Klaus. But now Elijah was back.

…

"Mhmm… Yeah. Right there. God that feels good… Hey! Why'd you stop?" Elijah chuckled and kissed my bare shoulder. "Maybe it's my turn for a massage. I've been dead in a coffin for months you know," I glared and lightly smacked his shoulder before gesturing for him to lie to his belly. I place myself on his lower back and started working on the knots between his shoulders.

He moaned and visibly relaxed into the pillows. I giggled. "You seem different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well at first, you seemed very tense. On guard. Not your regular care-free, happy-go-lucky self." I flinched slightly at his comment. I didn't think I was that obvious.

"Maybe I was just waiting for that damn massage." I joked lightly. I squeaked when Elijah suddenly flipped himself over. His hands were on my hips and he sat up so we were level.

"I'm serious Amelia. Did something happen?" I sighed,

"A lot happened when you were gone Elijah." I paused and look down at one of the many shimmering trophies I adorn. This was the same gold chain with the dream catcher charm. "It's nothing we need to worry about Elijah. Not tonight anyways," He sighed and played with the ends of my hair,

"If you say so love,"

"Oh. Before I forget!" I reached over the bed for my jeans; my hands searched the pockets for the folded piece of scrap paper, "Aha! This is for you." Elijah gave me a perplexed look before taking the note.

"Damon wants to see me?" I shrugged,

"Guess so. Maybe he wants to scheme some evil plan. Or apologize for the fear of his own life. Who knows. Damon is Damon."

"Yes. Damon is Damon…"

"Sooo… about your hair…"

…

"Uhg! Niklaus if you're not going to be helpful, then just get out!"

"Alright, alright. What are the options?"

"I've got the red dress with the black studded belt. The black chiffon. And the nude the with the embellishments." We both sipped at champagne while debating on the three dresses laid out on my bed.

"Why don't you just ask Elijah?"

I groaned, "Because I want it to be a surprise!" Klaus rolled his eyes and took another sip,

"Women. I like the red."

"Mmm… I think I've already worn the red…" I heard Klaus groan as I lost myself in my walk in closet in search for another option.

"When why is that in the pile?!" I picked out a deep burgundy lace dress. It was form fitting, ending mid-thigh, with three quarter length sleeves.

"Because it's a nice dress!"

"Amelia…" I rolled my eyes while slipping on the dress and mimicked his annoyed tone,

"Klaus…"

"You're bloody worse than Rebekah!" I froze before stepping out of the closet and glaring at him.

"Speaking of…" He just shook his head.

"No. We're not talking about this." He turned and made his way to the door. I screamed in frustration and hurled my glass at his head. It smashed again the wall beside him.

"Nik!" he was long gone, but another head poked though. Elijah looked at the broken glass on the ground before giving me an amused look,

"Remind me not to get on your bad side…" I gave him a look, "You look beautiful Amelia." He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder, we both looked into the mirror at my reflection. My dark hair was in a bit of a messy low bun, stray pieces of hair were left loose. A pair of black pearl stud earrings peeked through. For my makeup I decided to wear a smoky eye look for a bit of a darker look.

I smiled at Elijah's reflection when I noticed his new cut. I turned in his arms to face him and ran my fingers threw his shorter dark hair. "I like this look."

"What was wrong with my other look?" I laughed,

"Nothing. But this one is darker;" the nude heels I wore gave me enough height for me to easily lean into his ear, "it's actually a bit sexier." He pulled away slightly and raised a brow. I giggle before pulling his head towards mine. The kiss was hot, passionate. I moaned into his lips as he flashed us onto the bed. It wasn't long until I flipped us over so I was on top. I firmly gripped onto the lapels of his jacket pulling his body closer to my own. His fingers kneaded into my skin. One of his hands inched up the skirt of my dress. I moaned as his fingers pushed aside my lace underwear and entered me. He breathed my name into my ear as I started to rock my hips.

The doorbell rang. I froze.

Elijah just shook his head, and stared to kiss a trail up my neck. I giggled, "Elijah, they're here."

"Mhmm. We can always tell them to come back later," I gave him a quick peek on the lips before readjusting my dress.

"Let's go greet our guests."

…

After the slight struggle of making my way down the hundreds of stairs in my heels I open the door to see a slightly shocked Damon and Stefan. I smirked before calling out,

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived."

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" Elijah made his way down the stairs and wrapped an arm around my waist, digging his fingers into my side as he noticed Damon eyeing me. He noticed the boys confused looks at the dining room,

"It's better to indulge him."

Stefan stepped forward, "I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out."

Klaus smirked before taking a seat, "Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours."

He hesitated before taking a seat. We all followed.

One of the compelled waitresses pour us all a glass of wine, Damon thanked her.

Everyone indulged into the food before, all except for Stefan. Klaus noticed this,

"You lost your appetite."

Damon gave his brother look, "Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home."

Klaus was only satisfied once Stefan stared to poke at his food. "That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you and dear Amelia pulled the dagger from my brother?"

Damon smirked, "Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through."

Stefan decided to interject, "Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." The boys jumped at the sound of my wine glass slamming against the table. I glared at Klaus,

He sighed, "As if you didn't already know."

"I had hoped I was wrong! Or that you would have at least told me." One of the women cleaned up my mess and placed a new glass at my side, I nodded to her but continued to glare at Klaus,

"Oh don't pout Darling. And Stefan, if you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah."

Damon cleared his throat in attempt to break the tension, "Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."

Stefan argued, "We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself. And Amelia, so nice to see you in an environment where you're not trying to stab me." I heard Klaus chuckled while Elijah just gave me a confused look.

I quietly sipped at my wine before smiling, "The night is still early Damon." The room was then filled with silence. Elijah cleared his throat,

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" I glared at the potatoes on my plate at the mention of my 'lovely sister'.

Stefan gave a sarcastic smile, "I don't know. Ask Damon."

Klaus and I laughed, Elijah was confused

Klaus tried to clear things up, "I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh-trouble in paradise."

Stefan growled, "One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." I rolled my eyes, _my sisters not even here and she's causing drama. _

Damon quickly intervened "You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile."

I scoffed, "Well that's a first." Klaus chuckled,

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" I groaned,

"God please, I don't need to hear this story again. It's such a Deja Vu." Elijah raised a brow,

"You know about Tatia, how?" I glared,

"Well you obviously didn't tell me." Elijah sighed. Klaus tried to reassure him,

"Oh don't get so down brother, it was our dear sister who spilled the beans on this one."

"Rebekah? No matter. Why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

Klaus gestured to the Salvators, "Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

Damon smirked, "Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell."

I gave Damon a stern glared as he silently salutes me with his wine glass before taking a sip. I smirked and followed suite. I polished off my glass before standing and excusing myself. The boys all gave me a look, I shrugged before rolling my eyes. "Ladies room," And stalked off.

Once the door to the connecting rooms were shut, I made my way into the back. Coffins were evenly place around the room. My fingers glided against the dark wood. I opened the first coffin. I tilted my head to take in the feature of the staked yet attractive young vampire. _This must be the infamous Kol... _I gave a sigh of approval. I left the case open and walked onto the next.

"Common number two…" I swiftly lifted the lid and smiled. "Bingo." I gave a sad smile to my beloved friend who still her red homecoming dress along with the silver pumps I bought her for the event. "Well here goes nothing." I slowly pulled the dagger from her chest and used the sharpness of the blade to create a decent sized cut on the palm of my hand. Clearly the thought of an infection was beyond me at this point. I place the dagger on a side table and let my hand hover a few inches over her. A small trickle of blood started to cascade past her dry lips. _And now we wait…_

…

I looked up at the antique clock on the wall and groaned. It's been three minutes. I'm bored.

I glanced at the other preoccupied coffins that contained the other Mikaelson brothers. They didn't know who I was. So undaggering and risking the off chance that they would rise before Bekah would be suicide. My train of thought was then cut short by the faint sound of heels clicking down the hall. _Hmm._

I peeked my head out a crack of the door to find one of the serving girls walking passed. Smirking I called for the girl.

I flashed her a friendly smile, "Hi, Kimberly right? Klaus wants you to bring out the bourbon from his study to serve to our guest." I gestured into the room with my head before opening the door a crack for her to enter. Her back was facing me as I shut the door. "It's just on the table there." I pointed to the side. She timidly made her way over. I noticed her glancing over at the coffins. I reached into the back of my dress and pulled out the small dagger from the clasp of my bra. Once she was close enough to a nearby sofa I took hold of the back of her neck with my left hand and used to other to stab her jugular. She twitched; choking on her own blood. I slowly lowered her onto the sofa, the gargling ceased. My eyes did a quick scan of the girl in search of my prize. I unclasped the quaint silver heart shaped charm from her neck.

I placed my weapon on a silver tray where the bourbon glasses were place. Grabbing one, I leaned the girl over so the blood from her neck could easily fill the glass. Once the glass was full I forcefully threw her upper half back into place to avoid getting blood on the carpet.

"Well this is awfully morbid." I quickly straightened my back and turned to see Bekah shaking her head.

"I thought you'd be thirsty." I offered her to glass. Instead of taking it, she speed up to me and gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you, Amelia." Pulling away she greedily chugged back half the glass. I heard a creak and jumped at the sight of the doors opening. Seeing it was only Elijah and Damon I gave a sigh of relief.

"God damnit! You scared the shit out of me…" Elijah chuckled before placing a quick kiss onto top of my head. I noticed the odd look of Rebekah's face,

"That's going to take some getting used to… " Elijah smiled before pulling Bekah in for an embrace I turned to see a dejected Damon. He gestured to the corps.

"Your handy work?" I gave him a sarcastic look. Before Elijah interjected,

"Amelia wouldn't-"

"Oh but she would. What? No one told you about her new found violent tendencies." Elijah gave me a mildly shocked look. I just shrugged,

"Bekah needed blood. Anyways, we don't have time to talk about this right now!" He just nodded.

"Well, let's meet the family…" Damon grumbled. They then preceded to undagger the other two vampires. Elijah went to collect the daggers. Rebekah stopped him before taking the last one. She gave her brother a grin,

"I own him."


	24. What We Know

**So I want to give a quick Thank You to all the beautiful people who have reviewed, followed, and favorite. But to the others, FOR SHAME! There was a complete lack of response which makes me sad. I need reviews to LIVE! PM me if you wish! I will take it all! I need Something! **

**But that aside, here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think. This chapter better make you people feel something! **

"I'm bored."

"It hasn't even been three minutes yet."

"Well then, it's been a very boring two and a half minutes." Bekah sighed and finally agreed,

"You're right. Let's move this along." I smiled and made my way to the door to wait for another server to walk by,

I took a deep breath before calling out to the dark skinned girl. "Please, I need your help! The other girl- Kimberly- she- she fell and I-" She girl quickly nodded before rushing in. I shut the door behind her and quickly pulled her back, slamming her body and placing my hand over her mouth. She started sobbing into my hand at the slightly of the bloody body draped over the sofa. "Bekah, any time now…" I growled as I struggled to keep the trashing girl down.

"Now you're going to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and join your dead friend of the sofa." The compelled girl silently sobbed as she made her way to the sofa. So, can I have some?" I scoffed and shook my head,

"The blond was yours. This one's for your brothers." I heard Bekah grumble slightly in protest and take a seat to watch my handy work.

"Why don't you just kill her? Her blubbering is giving me a headache."

"As a vampire, you of all people should know I need her heart pumping for the maximum amount of blood needed." I was kneeling in front of the seated girl with a glass in on hand and a knife in the other. She girl was only told to be quite and to sit. But she quickly became frantic as I tried to grab for her wrist. I groaned, "Bekah can you please be a little more useful!" she raised a perfectly manicured brow as I gestured to the frightened girl. Bekah finally groaned and told the girl to relax and followed to reassure her by telling her that it wouldn't hurt. The trashing stopped. "Thank you, Rebekah."

"You're welcome, Amelia." I pursed my lips at her mocking tone before slicing the girls wrist open. One glass quickly filled before I followed suit with the other wrist. I turned to Bekah and noticed her was lost in her nails. I quickly pulled the bloody gold chain off the girl's wrist. She was getting drowsy.

I clumsily pulled the girl up and dragged her to the two coffins and let both wrists hover over the lips of the brothers. Once I've felt they've had enough I let the girl drop to the ground. I turned back to Bekah. She had a mildly amused look on her face.

"Only a matter of time now." I grinned before picking up both glasses of blood.

"A little sooner than that I believe." I gave her a confused look before turning around to see both boys out of their coffins. Their skin was still very gray/ their veins were prominent. They're we're hungry. The younger one spoke first.

"Well look Finn, our dear sister brought us a snack." The young looking vampire eyed me and stepped forward. I followed by taking a step back and scoffing. Rebekah stood to defend me,

"Sorry to disappoint brother. But she's already been claimed by a dear brother of our own."

The veins under Finn's eyes became more vivid when he stepped forward and hissed out "Nikolaus." I scrunched up my face and responded,

"Ew… No, Elijah." Kol continued to eye me,

"Figures; he always had a bit of a soft spot for the humans." I rolled my eyes,

"Well this human put in the effort to grab you a quick pick me up." I handed the boys their glasses. Kol eyed his,

"I prefer mine from the vein." Rebekah finally got annoyed with her brothers,

"We don't have time for this. If it we're for Amelia, we'd probably still be in those coffins. So drink up. We have a lot to fill you up on about our dear Nikolaus."

…

I leaned my back on the wall as I heard Klaus ask Elijah why he hadn't yet left.

"What have you done?" I heard fear in Klaus's voice when speaking to Elijah. I step from behind the wall. Klaus looked shocked. I kept my face nutral.

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah spoke calmly. Kol came up from behind Elijah

Klaus stepped back as Kol continued towards him, "Kol." A mischievous gleam shone in Kol's eyes as he greeted Klaus,

"Long time, brother."

Klaus pulled his hands up and back away as Finn appeared. He grabs a dagger and stabs it through Klaus's hand.

He pleads, "Finn, don't!"

Klaus rushes towards me, but Rebekah steps forward,

His eyes widen, "Rebekah?"

She plunges a dagger into his abdomen and whispers in his ear, "This is for our mother."

Klaus stumbles back into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him by holding back his arms.

Elijah keeps his eyes on the scene at hand. "You're free to go. This is family business." The Salvators nod and turn to leave. I decide to follow. Elijah lightly squeezes my hand before I make my way upstairs.

…

Pretending to read could only preoccupy me for so long. I placed my book on the bed before starting to pace. I then remembered the two trophies that we're buried in my cleavage. I pulled then out and admired them. They we're caked in blood. But most of my trophies were. Pulling open a bottom drawer I moved a few articles of clothing around until I found my box. I place it on the armoire. My fingers lazily dance across the lid before I pulled it open and added the two to my collection.

"I thought you'd be asleep." I snapped the lid shut and spun towards Elijah and gave him a soft smile.

"I wanted to wait up."

"What's that?" He gestured towards my box. My hand stayed placed firmly on the lid. I gave a tight smile.

"Just an old jewelry box." He eyed me. He knew it wasn't just and old jewelry box. He knew I was lying. But I just couldn't tell him.

"I saw what you left in the study. Two girls Amelia? Was that necessary?" I frowned.

"Necessary? It was for your family Elijah."

"They could have handled it themselves. The town has enough problems with vampires killing off humans. We don't need to add you to the list." I opened my mouth in disbelief at his harsh gaze.

"What is your problem?!" He stepped forward.

"I'm just saying-"

"No. You're not just _saying_; you're scolding me like a child!"

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like a child… What happened to you Amelia? You would have never thought of harming a soul before." He took a final step before me and rubs his knuckles against my bear arms. I glare.

"A lot has happened since you've been gone Elijah."

"You keep saying that." In a flash he reached behind me and snatched my box. He smashed it against the wall. My eyes widened at the sight of my trophies littering the floor. My breathing quickened as he bent forward to pick up a gold chain,

"This has fresh blood. I recognise this. You took this off the girl." I closed my eyes tight to prevent the tears from falling. I opened them to see him pick up more. I watched as the dried blood would flake off and land between his fingers. "Have you taken the lives of all of these people?" I stayed silent. "Amelia." I took a shaky breath.

"When you we're taken from me I became angry. Klaus saw this. He taught me things. He used it to his advantage." He kept his back to me,

"And you obliged?" He threw the jewels on the ground as if they burned him. I looked down at my feet,

"I was just- I was so angry…"

"The Amelia I knew wouldn't have done this." I flashed him a harsh glare.

"Well clearly I'm not the Amelia you once knew!" Elijah kept him firm gaze on me. "That Amelia is gone. And I'm not going to sit around while you wait for her to come back."

"Well maybe you shouldn't." I froze. I knew if I were to blink I wouldn't be able to stop the flow of tears that threatened to spill. I took a final breath,

"Maybe I shouldn't…" I looked down before nodding and leaving the room. I heard him faintly call my name, but I was already half way down the stairs.

I kept my head down to avoid the gazes from the Original family. I knew they heard everything. I grabbed my keys and reached for the door.

"Amelia! Wait-" I ignored Rebekah's pleas as I slammed the front door and barricaded myself within my car.

It was silent. Yet my racing heart beat pounded within my ears. I placed my hands over my ears and screamed. Then sobbed. It felt like hours. But it was only minutes. I started to drive. But I didn't know where I was going.

Not until I arrived.

The Salvatore plantation.

I slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. Damon was turned from the fire and gave me a confused look.

"Amelia?" I've stopped crying at this point. But I knew my eyes were red. I had dark rings under my eyes from my makeup. My hair was no longer in the messy up do but was lose; stray curls fell into my eyes.

I shut the door and took slow strides towards a concerned Damon. He meets me in the middle and places his hands on the sides of my face forcing me to look up at him. He searches me,

"Did they hurt you?" I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head. "Hey, hey what happened?" I forcefully gripped onto his shirt and pulled him closer. Our bodies practically melding together,

"Make me forget. I need to forget…" He looked away from my eyes briefly. He looked almost sad.

"Amelia…" I quickly cut him short by pressing my chapped lips against his. He pulled away, but only slightly, "I don't think-"

"Please Damon… I need you." And that was all it took.

His lips crashed into my own.

Everything about this kiss was greedy. But not just for me; for him too. We both needed this.

It didn't take long for me to undo all the buttons of his shirt. I slipped it off his shoulders and onto the floor. My dress quickly followed. I gripped tightly onto his dark locks as he firmly pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his bare waist. I felt a soft breeze; my back was then pressed into a wooden bed post. He nips and sucks on my neck. I tilt my head back and let out a soft moan as he grinds himself into me. My legs start to quiver; his grip on my thigh tightens.

Quickly I become frustrated by the fabric between us. I drop from Damon's grip and start to fiddle with the button of his jeans. Damon let out a deep growl; his fingers dig into my hips and he pushes them further into the bed post. I finally push down his pants along with his briefs. He quickly kicks them aside then grabs my right leg; hooking it around his hip. He growled into my mouth as I grinded my hips into his. I felt a sharp tug and let out a moan at the sound of my thong being ripped off and thrown.

I pulled away from his lips for a moment to look into his blue eyes. His hand traced down the side of my face become it snaked to the back of my head. He slowly brought my lips back upon his own. The kiss was slow. Deep. Passionate. I let out another moan as his tip grazed a trail before slowly entering me.

He quickened his pace. My nails dragged across his back.

In a short second he flashed us to the bed. My back arched as he continued to trust.

My arm tightened around the back of his neck bringing our foreheads together. I let out a shaky breath.

This was familiar.

…


	25. Déjà Vu For Two

**So Big Thank you's to those who did review! ****CharitinaX****, ****Skyeward MusicLover****, ****Lucy Greenhill****, ****ShadowTeir****, you are the bomb diggity. So thank you again! Also if you want to see the dress in this chapter you can find it on Ziad Nakad website. It's the number 16 of the Fall/ Winter collection. It's a personal favorite so I thought she had to wear it at some point! So why not now. Well I hope you all enjoy. I don't own VD. And let try to get more than four Reviews this time! Woo Go Team! **

There were two things I was certain of when I woke up wrapped in Damon Salvatore's arm. One; I've lost my freaking mind by getting back into this mess with the Salvatore. And two; I was going to hell.

I was after the struggle of untangling my naked body from Damon's; I quietly slipped out of bed and put on the first thing I could find; my bra. I searched the rest of the room for my missing items. After finding my dress, shoes and car keys, I groaned remembering that I no longer had wearable underwear. My eyes widened and I slapped my hand over my mouth hoping I didn't wake Damon. Realising he was still asleep I held on tightly to my items and quietly tiptoed backwards until my back reached the door. Once there, I juggled my things in one arm as my other hand fumbled for the door knob. Once it was opened I quickly slipped out and shut the door. I groaned again as the back of my head made contact with the door frame.

"Amelia. What are you doing with your life…" quickly realising I was still naked in the middle of the hall I dropped all my things and tried to shimmy into my burgundy dress. As I pulled the dress over my bare bum I heard someone clear their throat from behind. I froze. My hands still clutched onto the bottom of the dress at my thighs. I felt my whole face go beat red. My stiff body quickly spun around to see the younger Salvatore brother with his arms cross and a shit eating grin on his face. I glared.

"Oh eat me Salvatore!" I reached down for my things and stormed down the stairs.

"I think my brothers already accomplished that." I gasped and spun around to hurl one of my shoes at his head. He quickly caught it before chuckling. I groaned and continued down the steps. He followed me down, "So just like old times huh. Should I start making you your morning coffees again or…"

"STEFAN!" He cringed,

"Too soon?" I glared,

"Yuh think?!" I effortlessly caught the shoes he tossed back and continued toward the door, I only stopped when he asked me the question I didn't even know the answer to.

"Where you headed?"

"I honestly don't know at this point." I ran my finger threw my tangled curls before sighing in defeat.

Stefan took a few steps towards me before grabbing the keys out of my hands and placing them on the table. I gave him a confused look.

"You still have things from the last time you lived here. Make yourself at home. I'll call Rebekah to ask her to bring the rest of your things." I felt unsure. Last time I trusted him he stole my boyfriend's coffin and held him ransom. He sighed noticing my reluctance, "I'm trying to apologize Amelia. Just- you know-" he made a few hand gestures that made me crack a smile,

"You better not be fucking with me Salvatore." I lightly punched him arm before making my way back upstairs to my old room,

"Like I said Amelia. I think the other Salvatore already-"

"STEFAN!"

…

"So, Tyler finally left you a message. Well it's about damn time! How long has it been now? What is he even doing?! And how are you so calm about this!"

I placed my phone on my makeup table and hit 'speaker' before brushing out the knots in my wet hair.

"_Well he apologized. Like a lot. He's trying to fix himself. He told me he still loves me…_" I scrunched up my face at Caroline's words.

"_Fix_ himself…? Can't we just neuter him?"

"_Amelia! He's really trying_." I scoffed,

"Well tell him to try a little faster. He was a moron to just run off. Especially when he has competition," My hair was finally knot free. I looked at my reflection before rolling my eyes. I needed make up stat.

"_What do you mean competition?" _I finished concealing the dark circles under my eyes with my beauty blender before grabbing my foundation,

"You know, with the big bad Hybrid buying you such lavish gifts and all." I smirked when I heard Caroline scoff into the phone,

"_It was one bracelet!" _I heard a faint knocking from her end, "_Uhg, one sec. someone's at the door." _

"Yeah yeah. And it was one hell of a bracelet!" I chuckled before working on my brows,

"_Huh…" _This peeked my interest,

"Huh what?"

"_Someone left me a package…" _

"Maybe it's the rest of that boy we we're hoping Klaus would send." I noticed a pause on her end,

"Uh Care? I was kidding…"

"_There's an invitation…" _I heard a ripping of paper before Care scoffed, "_Seriously?!" _

I put down the liquid liner before applying mascara. My mouth was slightly agape in concentration when I asked 'what' making it come out a little weird.

"_The Mikaelson's are throwing a ball. Klaus asked me to save him a dance…" _

"Wait What?!" I jerked my head and blinked causing dark lines of mascara to glop under my eyes. I groaned and tossed the tube before grabbing a q-tip to fix the mess, "This is probably why I stopped wearing make up…" I grumbled. Caroline gasped,

"_Oh wow…"_

"Now what? Care? Caroline what?!"

"_Uh- nothing." _I glared at the phone.

"Care…"

"_He got me a dress." _

"Oh we are so talking about this. Meet me at the grill in 20!"

"_Amelia-"_

"Love you Care Bear!" I hit end and made my way to my closet.

"Okay… let do this…" skimming through my clothes I decided on thing simple. A light wash denim button up tucked into a pair of high waist black skinny jeans. I rolled up the sleeves of the slightly baggy top before lightly jogging into my bathroom to spray some sea salt into my long dark hair before drying it. I tussled my hair to give it a bit of a messy look before tying it and tossing it into a ponytail.

I then slipped into a pair of navy blue pointed toe stiletto's before heading out the door.

I jogged down the stairs while shuffling through my purse to make sure everything was there. I didn't even to look up when I made it to the table by the door to grab my keys. This was just so routine. But I did pause when my hand grabbed at nothing.

"Looking for these?"

I paused at turned to see a smirking Damon, "What no good bye?" I rolled my eyes and made my way over to Damon, I tried to grab for my keys but he pulled them out of my reach and shook his finger, "Nah ah." I glared. He then turned his face and pointed at his cheek. I couldn't help but to laugh, he was just being ridiculous.

I leaned in, my lips hovered an inch away from his cheek before I reached up and snatched my keys,

"Not a chance." I grinned before slamming the door on his face.

…

"Oh what the damn hell is she doing here?" I tossed my purse on the table before crossing my arms.

Caroline sighed, "Ames-" Elena cut her short,

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" I scoffed at her comment.

"Do _you_ have to constantly be the center of the universe?"

"Amelia!" Care scolded me and told me to take a seat. I obliged, but I wasn't very happy about it. "So the reason we're all here; to discuss these Mikaelson's…" Care dramatically shivered at their name I snickered. Elena agreed,

"It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball."

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?" I quirked a brown and turned to Elena,

"Ester wants to meet with you? Why?" she shrugged,

"I have no idea. There's only one way to find out." I scoffed at my sister,

"That could get messy."

"Plus, I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going." Caroline pointed out,

"I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard." Elena gave Care a pleading look. We both rolled our eyes, but she finally agreed,

"Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan." Elena shook her head,

"Uhh, I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon..." she sighed, which caused me to raise a brow "it's just not a good idea."

"Why, cause you two made out?" My back straightened slightly, _well this got uncomfortable fast._ Caroline noticed Elena was shocked and rolled her eyes, "Bonnie spilled the beans." Elena was quick to defend herself, I just shook my head,

"I was gonna tell you. Just, after everything happened with your dad..." _And so the arguing begins… _

"Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it

happened. And now I don't hear about this till now, and from somebody else."

"I'm sorry. It's just I- I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier."

"Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back." I immediately perk up,

"Bekah!" She pulled me in for a quick hug. Elena scowled,

"What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No murdering the locals."

Bekah glares, "Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you."

"My famous last words…" I grumble. Bekah gives me a sad smile,

"Stefan called. I think what's going on between you and Elijah is just silly. But you're both too proud, I swear." I look down. "Amelia, I'm serious. It's obvious you both love each other. And if you two aren't going to say anything I will!" I sighed,

"Bekah, will you just bring my stuff?" she glared before rolling her eyes,

"Oh I already did. I brought it to the Salvatore's and personally put everything away for you." I smiled.

"Thank Bekah, I owe you."

"You did." I raised a brow. She smirked, "I borrowed a pair of you shoes for the ball." I laughed, "I better see you tonight by the way!" she started to walk off but then stopped to turn to me, "Make him remember what he's missing." She smirked and continued to make her way towards Matt.

"You and Elijah broke up?! You listened to me go on about how depressed I was about Tyler being gone and you said _nothing_!" I just shrugged,

"I'm trying not to think about it." Elena gave me a look,

"You don't seem very fazed over losing the love of your life." I glared. _She knew nothing. _

"Don't you have you have boy troubles of your own to be dealing with? Which flavor of the week and all?" I spat out. Caroline awkwardly looked around the room before gasping,

"Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him? Amelia! Why is she inviting him?!"

Care and Elena looked frantic, "I don't know. Probably to get this reaction from you."

Caroline scoffs, "What time is this stupid dance?"

…

"Only an hour until the ball; someone's running a little behind." Franticly shoved my way passed a smirking Damon, and huffed my way up the stairs; not forgetting to give him the finger over my shoulder.

I heard him trail behind,

"So what took Cinderella so long to scurry back before midnight?" I rolled my eyes while I hung the dress on the back off the door,

"If you _must_ know, I had to drive a few towns over to get this damn dress…" He quirk a brow before pulling down the zipper slightly to peek inside it protective cover. I gave his hand a sharp smack, "Oh no you don't. Now get _out_!"

"Nah ah. Just a minute. _This _came for you while you were out." I quirked a brow before snatching the invitation from Damon's grip.

"Thanks!" I gave a snarky smile before trying to shove him out,

"Well aren't you going to read it?" I rolled my eyes,

"It's an invitation. Everyone seems to have gotten one." I continued to shove him, but he was rooted in his spot,

"Well Elena got a special note. Aren't you mildly curious?" _Caroline got one too… I honestly didn't even think of that._ Damon noticed and smirked. I quickly ripped open the letter and flipped it over.

"Nope. Nothing. Bye!"

"Wait- Amelia!" Once I successfully shoved a protesting Damon out the door, I locked it and pressed my back into the door.

"_Shit_." I re-read the back of the invite.

'_Looking forward to see what our little vixen will have in store tonight. Perhaps we could cause some more trouble of our own – Kol_'

_What the hell could that mean?!_

I groaned realising I didn't have time to think about this. I had to get ready. I started to touch up my makeup. I decided to give myself a dramatic brown smoky eye look and my lips stayed neutral.

I pulled my hair from my pony tail and let my long waves cascade down my back. I decided to lightly curl it and to keep it down. I gave it more of a dramatic part and teased it slightly to keep it in place. My nails stayed the black color they were previously painted. Now all that I needed to do was slip on the dress. It was officially the most extravagant dress I've ever seen. The price was beyond me. But hey, I think the Salvatore's owed me.

The dress was a Ziad Nakad. From his fall /winter 2014 collection. It was an emerald green deep V-neck that flowed into a mermaid style dress. The material was a very cheer fabric. But it had a mix of a black and gold beaded design that was strategically placed to keep my upper half modest. Though my legs were very visible threw the thin material, the design continued down the sides and pooled together at the bottom. I slipped on a very simple pair of black heels with a single strap over the toes and around each ankle. I ran my hands along the thin material of the dress before pulling all of my hair over my one shoulder, and finally walked out the door to the ball.

…

I tried to avoid the familiar stares as soon as I walked through the door of the Mikaelson mason and made a b-line towards a server for a glass of campaign. Once I chugged down the glass I started to nervously fiddle with it. Tonight would be the first time I'd see Elijah since our big fight and I wasn't in the mood to deal with people quite yet. Which was easier said than done. Any normal person who wanted to avoid people constant stares would have probably chosen a more inconspicuous dress. But _nope_. I'm a Gilbert. Born and raised. Total attention whore. Speak of the devil…

I glared into my second glass of campaign at the sight of Elena parading around with a Salvatore on each arm. It's not that I'm jealous. I'm not stupid enough to make myself believe that what Damon and I have could even compare toward what he feels towards my sister. He's a good screw. But that's all.

I suddenly got a cold shiver when someone started to run the back of their finger up and down my arm,

"Well, you are exquisite." A voice purred into my ear,

"Isn't this a little inappropriate_, Kol_. I did have a falling out with your _brother_."

"Which makes this all the more exciting." I just continued to sip at my campaign. Kol followed my gaze towards my sister; his chest was still firmly pressed into my back, "Relax Darling, they are nothing." I tilted my head up for a moment to give his a curious look. He smirked, and nodded towards the trio. They we're giving us worried glanced, "Look at them. I can practically taste their envy."

I pulled away from Kol slightly and shook my head, _what was I doing?_

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." My eyes widened at the sound of Elijah's voice, but the thought of him quickly disappeared when Kol places a kiss on my hand,

"Excuse me Darling, it seems as if I'm needed." I silently just nodded my head, completely confused out of my freaking mind. _What the hell..?_

I followed the moving crowed and looked upon the Original's lined up on the stair case. Elijah spoke,

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

I felt a firm grip on my upper arm before I was pulled back, "Hey-"

"What are you doing here with _Kol_?" I glared at the Salvatore brothers.

"I'm not here with _anyone_. And what would it matter who I was here with anyway?" I hissed,

"Maybe because he's a part of the psychotic group of Originals we're trying to exterminate." He growled,

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah voice echoed throughout the room.

"When I was with Elijah it didn't seem to bother you this much!" I argued,

"Elijah isn't as… unstable." Stefan pointed out. Elena tried to sneak past but Damon gripped onto her arm with his unoccupied hand.

"Don't even think about it." Elena squired with no avail,

"She wants to see me alone, Damon." I gawked at her,

"You're going to see her _now_?" I looked around to see if Stefan had anything to say about this, but he disappeared off somewhere.

"I was invited." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to replied but was cut off,

"Is there a problem?" my head snapped up and Elena noticeably stiffened in Kol's presence. This gave him an ego boost that wasn't needed. Damon's grip tightened around my arm. I squirmed. Elena stayed perfectly still. I rolled my eyes yet again. G_reat; so it's just me. _

Damon gave a stiff smile, "Nope. No problem here." Kol gave him a look,

"Right, well seeing as you can't possibly keep both ladies to yourself; I'll just take this one off your less than capable hands." Kol took my hand a whisked my away from the glaring Salvatore and very shocked Elena.

Kol kept a soft grip on my one hand while pacing his other on my lower back. The music began.

"Must you always spectacle of _everything_?"

"It was your boyfriend who was staring to make a _spectacle_ Darling."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend." I stated stiffly. Kol chuckled and leaned in,

"Yes right, just your little _fuck buddy_." I gawked. "I'm a Mikaelson Darling, I know everything." I rolled my eyes at his cockiness, "Well I guess not _everything_. Tell me of the enigma that is Amelia Gilbert." I couldn't help but to smile at his childish grin,

"Well a little mystery is always good to have in your life." He pouted.

"I'm quite surprised. You're very good at the waltz." I felt my cheeks redden but tried to hide it by groaning slightly.

"Don't remind me." He quirked a brow for me to continue, "I was Miss Mystic Falls two years ago. A lot of training was involved." Kol searched my eyes.

"I can see it. Miss Mystic Falls. A position of royalty. Power." He leaned in, "As you should be with someone of that sort of position. That sort of _power_." I smirked,

"Yeah? And who could that be?"

"_Me_."

His grip on my waist tightened before he spun me into the arms of my next partner. I was completely shocked by the intensity of his words. But that quickly went away when I looked into the eyes of my new partner.

"Elijah," _Shit._

"Amelia." _I want to die. _"You seem to be doing a good job of keeping my brother out of trouble." I furrowed my brows. _I'm sorry what?_ "I should thank you for keeping him _preoccupied_."

I jerked back slightly and gave him a look of bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying-" _well if this isn't just Déjà vu…_

"Yeah. You're not 'just saying' nothing. Remember last time when you were 'just saying' something? It didn't go over so well. So let's not have a repeat of that, shall we." I was fuming at this point. Elijah sighed,

"Amelia. You we're the one who left." His voice was even, which was even more infuriating.

"You told me to leave!" I hissed.

"I tried to call you back, but you just stormed off." I glared,

"Well then you should be quite used to it by now." I drop my hand and picked up the side of my skirt and stormed off leaving Elijah in the middle of the dance floor.

…

After wondering around aimlessly and snacking on h'orderves I found myself behind a very close Caroline and Klaus. I cleared my throat and smirked, they both faced me. Caroline looked embarrassed. I eyed her dress,

"Nice dress Care," she glared but smiled tightly,

"Thanks. It was a gift." Klaus stood there looking smug. After a moment he finally stepped forward and pulled me into a hug,

"It's nice to see you again Darling. You look beautiful." I nodded in appreciation. Care stepped forward we eyes didn't leave my dress,

"Geez Ames. That must have cost fortune…" I snorted,

"Naw, _it was a gift." _She gave me a look before I dramatically clapped my hands together once before slowly backing out, "Well, I'll let you too love bird continue your little date thing… or what this is… bye!" I scurried out hearing Caroline cursing after me and Klaus's fading laughter.

Exiting the room, I quickly spotted Damon. His panicked eyes we're locked on his phone before he quickly made his way upstairs.

_Huh…_

What can I say? I'm curious. I place my empty campaign glass on a tray passing by and followed the Salvatore. I lost him as soon as I made it up the steps. The halls were empty. It took a few tried before I opened a door and found the unconscious Salvatore lying on the floor. I raised a brow at the panicked Stefan,

"Well this otta be good."

…

Stefan gave me the rundown of what was going on. I decided I didn't want to be a part of their schemes and made my way back to the party. After some socializing with old friends there was a ring throughout the room.

Looking up I spotted Esther at the top of the staircase. Her gaze locked on mine for a moment.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

A chorus of 'cheers' was heard. I held up my glass and locked onto Kol's gaze across the room, then took a sip.

"Amelia?"

"Matty!" I could help but to grin and pull him in for a bear hug. "Matty, where the hell have you been all my life?" He chuckled,

"Wow Ames, you look great." I gave him a twirl before giving him a cute pose. He shook his head. Giggling I looped my arm threw his,

"Let's chat." He nodded, "So you and Bekah?" I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks which only made me grin more, "Since when?" he shrugged,

"I don't know. You know me Ames. I try to avoid getting involved in all of that stuff. But she asked me. And well, she's not so bad."

I nudged him, "I'm really happy for you Matty."

"Thanks Ames. What about you? Things still going strong with Elijah?" He noticed my smile drop, "Oh hey, Ames. I'm really sorry. I didn't know,"

"I know Matty, its fine."

"Well hey, he's missing out. I know a bunch of guys that are lining up after you." I laughed,

"I miss you Matty." He grinned and pulled me in closer. We continued to walk around, "So, we going anywhere in particular?"

"I was actually hoping to find Rebekah…" I snicked but nodded, "Hey did you hear that?" I gave him a look,

"No…" He started pulling me toward the balcony, "Uh, I usually avoid following weird voices Matty!"

Looking around we see no one. I tried to pull him back inside but he paused and tuned around. I jumped when Kol appeared with a grin,

"Well this can't be good…"

"Good evening. I see you're keeping my date company. Your Rebekah's friend, we haven't met."

Matty gave me a look before reaching out to shake Kol's outstretched hand, "Matt Donovan."

"Kol Mikaelson." I noticed the mischievous glimmer in Kol's eyes.

As they shook hand I noticed Matt grimace and heard a crack,

"Aah!" My eyes widen.

"What the _fuck_! Kol! Stop!" I screamed and tried to push Kol away from Matt who was now kneeling,

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey." I looked up and noticed Damon,

Matty groaned in pain.

"Easy on the hand, guy's a quarterback." The vampire both snarl, Damon moves first shoving Kol over the balcony. I scream.

"Damon! No, stop!" Damon starts to beat Kol before snapping his neck; I gasp.

Looking down I see everyone run out. Stefan approaches his brother. They're too far for me to heard, but I see Damon give Elena a harsh look. I then felt his cold eyes on me before he walked off into the darkness.

I quickly glare at his back before quick crouching to cradle Matty and his broken hand in my arms.

…

It's been a long night. I drove Matty to the hospital to fix up his hand. Then we found out he had no medical insurance. The poor guy was completely distraught. I quickly drove us to The Grill to buy us a few shots, then preceded to 'borrow' a bottle of tequila. Which bring us here. At a clearing, laying comfortably in the back of Matty's truck, with his arm draped over my shoulder, as we giggle into an empty bottle of tequila.

"But its soo bad ass! You're totally going to get all the ladies with your battle wound!"

"I broke my fingers is a hand shake! Not very manly."

"Pfffph. A hand shake of death with a _vampire_!" We both fell into a fit of giggles.

"But really Ames, thank you. For this." He gestured wildly around us with his free arm causing me to giggle, "I needed this." I nodded me head and turned to Matt to find him staring deeply into my eyes,

I furrowed my brows but allowed his warm lips to connect with mine. He tucked my hair behind my ear and deepened the kiss. I couldn't help but to moan as his tongue expertly danced with my own… My eyes then flashed open after I realised what I was doing. I pulled away and shook my head,

"No… Matty we can't. I have too much crazy going on right now. I can't drag you into all of this." He nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Man, I'm just – like I'm really drunk right now…" He cracked his usual grin and I could help but to snicker and snuggle back into his side, where we stayed for the rest of the night.


	26. Free Falling

***VERY IMPORTANT***

**Okay, well it has been a while, which I feel the need to apologise for. But I feel like I have a pretty legit reason. I decided to take a bit of a break, and while doing so I stumbled upon a story. Just. Like. Mine. I realise that this is based of VPD, and I'm following the story, so finding similarities are bound to happen. But this was ridiculous. I continued to read cause I was curious but I went mental cause the similarities went to the smallest of things. I was just so frustrated with life at this point and wanted to quit my own. But I kept reading this thing; when I got to the end of that story, I noticed this person put up theirs for 'adoption'. **

**I just want to know if anyone recognises what story I'm talking about, so I know I'm not going mental here. I lost it, and didn't take note of what it was called, but if someone finds it and lets me know, that would be appreciated. I know I may just be an oversensitive little bitch right now, but just GAH! So much frustration!**

**Anyways, sorry for the freak out. I hope you enjoy and please follow and review. I feel like I need some motivation at this point. **

**I love you all. And I own nothing but Dear Amelia **

The car ride was silent. Excruciatingly silent. Which at this point, was fine by me; considering the pounding in my head from the monster hangover I had.

Matty's truck pulled into the Salvatore lot, I was ready to make a break for it, but the sound of Matt's voice made me pause.

"Hey uh Ames? You think we can just…-" I chuckled and turned to him,

"It's already forgotten. You're still my best bud." He cracked a smile and nodded his head, "Thanks for the ride Matty." I slammed the door shut and winced at how the sound bothered my head. I looked down the lot when I heard another car pulling up.

_Elena. _

I winched a second time at the slamming of her car door. She judgingly eyes the gown I still had on from the night before, before giving Matt a slight wave as he drove off.

"You slept with Matt?" I groaned and tuned my back on her heading towards the front door. _I did not need this right now._

"It's not what it looks like Elena."

"Oh really? Then what were you guys doing? I doubt Elijah would approve." I roll my eyes and think of my rebuttal, but that thought was quickly cut short when the door swings open.

"Rebekah?" I eye her satin ball before quirking a brow at Damon, "Really?" Elena scoffs,

"Like you can judge. You just slept with Matt." My eyes widen,

"I didn-"

"You slept with Matt?" Bekah looked pissed… Damon gave out a low whistle. I glared,

"We just kissed!"

"He was my date!" I gawked,

"You just slept with my- with Damon!" She opened her mouth to yell but paused; opening and closing her mouth a few times. She finally rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand,

"Fine. Even?" I grasped her hand and gave a firm shake.

"Even." Bekah quickly pecked my check before speeding off home; no doubt. I turn back to see both Elena and Damon looking befuddled at what just happened.

Elena blinked a few times before turning to Damon, "Did you stop taking your vervain?"

Damon smirked, "You think Rebekah had to compel me?" I snorted,

"It's Damon. Doesn't really take much."

"Hey-" Elena ignored me to yell at Damon, "What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago."

He sighed, "Can we just move pass that, Elena?"

"So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?"

Damon pours a drink. I quickly snatch it out of his hands before flopping down on the couch.

He glares at me before pouring another. "Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you." I snorted into my drink. She glares. I looked between the both of them then silently gesture with my hand for her to continue her to proceed.

"You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family." I froze. "She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them.

"Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?" I stood from my seat blocking his view of Elena,

"Excuse me! I am not okay with this. Klaus and Rebekah are my friends and Elijah-"

"He's your ex."

"He doesn't deserve this!"

Damon scoffed, "I'm supposed to care about Elijah?"

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah." Elena's jealousy was radiating off of her tone.

"Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It's a win-win." He tries to point out.

Elena shakes her head before heading towards the door. Damon blocks her, "Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena."

"Why are you doing this?"

"He's right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do." I flinched slightly, not noticing Stefan had entered the room.

Damon smiles, "See? It's democracy in action." I scoff.

Elena glares before storming out, knocking out the contents of Damon's drink on the way.

Feeling the tension in the room I slowly turn to leave. I jumped at the firm chest that appeared in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" I glared,

"Yes. To my room. To change. Maybe even shower. Is that alright?" I asked, my question dripping with sarcasm.

Damon gives me a tight smile before holding out his hand, "Phone." I blink.

"What?"

"I don't need you running off and warning any Originals of our little plan." I huffed and slapped the phone down in his hand before storming upstairs for a shower.

…

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_

I kicked the leg of my deck before flopping down onto my bed. I've showered, dressed, put on makeup and in that time I still didn't know what to do.

I had no phone, and sneaking past Damon just isn't an option. _Even if I did get out, who would I warn? _

Klaus is a total drama queen. We don't need that.

Bekah. Well..? She'd get too emotional at first and we don't have time for that.

Kol..? HA! Not a freaking chance…

So that leaves… NOPE! Ex-boyfriends are a no no.

_Mother fucker. _First things first, I need to find a way out…

I squinted my eyes at my open window before shaking my head._ I'd have to be a complete moron to think this would actually work…_

I sighed. _Like I have a choice at this point._

I climbed onto the desk and started to finick with the curtain rod. Once it was free I struggled to keep up the heavy weight of the curtains. I used my feet to kick the curtains so they hung out the open window, and then I placed the bar against the frame. The three inches of extra iron rod at the ends were the only thing that's going to prevent me from crashing down and breaking my neck…

My legs hung out the edge of the window. The curtains weren't long enough. I wouldn't break anything. But it's gonna hurt...

_The things I do for these people… _I let out a breath and held a tight grip while hooking my right leg around the material for more support, before slowly lowering myself down.

_Oh, this SUCKS!_

_It's hot. Was it always this hot?_

_My arms are on fire._

Looking down I realised I wasn't even half way down… I groaned.

_I seriously need to get back in shape._

_Do you think I could just slide down this thing like the fireman's pole..?_

I loosened my grip and felt myself drop far too quickly. I squeaked loudly before hugging the curtain tightly to prevent myself from cracking my head open. The sudden halt caused a firm tugging that enforced a loud ripping noise.

_SHIT!_

"No no no!"

Another loud rip was heard and I started to free fall.

"Omph!"

"Nice of you to drop in." I peeked open my one eye before glaring at those recognisable icy blues.

"God damn it… Damon, put me down!"

"Well you could at least say _thank you_." Damon then threw me over his shoulder; keeping a tight grip as I tried to wiggle free,

"Damon! What the hell?! Let me GO!" I continued to punch and claw at his back,

"Ouch… please. Stop. Oh no…" He dead panned,

"Fuck You Damon Salvatore! Put me down his instan- OH!" I squeaked as I was placed onto a chair, "Thank you! Hey-!" Damon started to tie each of my limbs to the chair with rope. "DAMON?!" He rolled his eyes,

"I can't risk you trying to escape again. _You_ are on house arrest."

"Just keep an eye on me! You don't need to tie me to a freaking CHAIR!"

"Knowing you, you'd try stabbing me again. And I don't like you with pointy things."

"Damon! I swear I'm going-" He then pulled the scarf from my neck and started to tie it over my mouth, "DMAHEMON!" My muffled voice made me scream.

"So chatty." He tutted before walking off, leaving me in the living room.

_Oh when I get out of here…_

…

I rolled my eyes. _This was getting ridiculous. _My limbs were cramped up and now started to burn from the lack of movement; I was beyond irritated. I groaned.

"Amelia?" My eyes widened. I recognize that voice anywhere. _Elijah_. I whipped my head up to seeing him coming towards me. His fingers moved quickly as he undid the ties. Once I was free my body had no choice but to collapse into his arm. He pulled the scarf from my mouth. I couldn't help but to stare into his dark eyes, "Did they hurt you?" He sounded concerned. He still cared. All I could do was shake my head. Nothing more was said before the front door slammed shut,

"Oh great…" I glared up at the voice. _Damon_.

"How nice of you to join us," Elijah said as he pulled himself up and sat himself on the chair I was previously in. I decided to stand to his right, propping myself against the chair for support. "I'm assuming this was of your doing?" he asked as he pointed to the ropes that cluttered the floor, Damon shrugged. I glared. _Douche. _"I'm here to discuss Elena's wellbeing."

I rolled my eyes. _I just saw her this morning. How can she already be in trouble?!_

Stefan the burst into the room, "I can't find her anywhere."

"Hello, Stefan."

"He has Elena." Damon glared,  
>Elijah smirked, "Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So… if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."<br>"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty."  
>"Yes, clearly your forte would be binding dear Amelia to furniture." Stefan's eyes widened,<p>

"You tied her up?!" Damon shrugged,

"She tried to escape!"

Stefan sighed and stepped forward, turning back to Elijah, "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken."  
>"Broken? You want us to kill them."<br>"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them."

Damon rolling his eyes, "Oh, how super specific of you." Elijah glared and stepped towards the boys,  
>"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started." Elijah reached back and took my hand pulling us out of the room, not forgetting to shoulder check Damon on the way out. I rolled my eyes. <em>Boys.<em>

…

"Soo… We've got 45 minutes until the deadline."

"Yes."

"Just making conversation."

"Not really. You're stating a fact to avoid the uncomfortableness of this situation." I turned to him,

"So you _are _uncomfortable!"

"You made it so." I glared,

"_Me?" _

"Could you stop fidgeting?" I scoffed and crossed my arms while observing the café we sat in.

"You know you could have just left me with them."

"So he could strap you to another chair? I don't think so." Elijah shook his head.

I crossed my arms and glared, "He only caught me in the first place because I needed to find a way to inform you and you family of our current situation!" Elijah looked up at me but stayed silent. I sighed,

"I didn't get to thank you for earlier." I slid my hand forward to take hold of his, and then ran my thumb over his knuckles, "So… thank you." I couldn't help but to smile. I missed this. I missed us.

Elijah other hand reached out to tuck my hair behind my ear; but before he could he gasped.

My eyes furrowed as his eyes widened. His skin instantly started turning gray and his veins started to pultrude from his face.

His grip on my hand tightened. I screamed as he fell off his chair and into my arms.

"Elijah! Elijah what happening?!" I started to shake him awake, but his eyes were shut. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, "No no no no!" I heard the rustle of movement from the other costumers of the café as they tried to see what was happening. I kept my body hunched over him to keep his graying face from the curious patrons, "Stay back! He needs air!" I screamed in attempt to keep them away.

"Come on. Elijah!" I felt my eyes burn. This couldn't be real. They couldn't have done this to me-

I froze. A loud gasp forced me to pull away. My eyes were wide as the man in my arms started to cough, "Elijah?!" I couldn't help but to lean in a press a firm kiss to his lips. He eagerly reciprocated. I then pulled away and gave his arm a firm smack.

"Ow?!" I glared,

"You scared me you dumb jerk!" He opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head and pulling me up,

"Come. We must find the Salvatores."

…

In a matter of seconds Elijah had us at the ally by the Grill with the Salvatore's, Klaus and an unconscious Kol. Elijah was the first to speak up,

"Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus." Klaus gave him a firm glare,

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?"

Elijah ignored him and pulled out his phone; making his way towards Damon.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

Damon looked up at me in disbelief before facing Elijah, "You told me we had until after nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early."

Damon growled before kicking the wall, "I may have an idea."

…

"Elijah, we're going the wrong way."

"…"

"Elijah! I said-"

"I heard you."

"Then what are we doing here? We have to stop Ester!"

"This isn't your fight Amelia. I'm sorry, but you'll be safe with Caroline tonight." I looked out the window as the car pulled up the house. Elijah opened the door and then held out his hand for me. As he pulled me out, his arm effortlessly wrapped itself around my waist. My hand stayed place upon his chest as we looked into each other's eyes. There was something there. Something he wasn't telling me.

"Elijah-" His lips pressed themselves against my own before I could say anything else. This kiss was different. It was desperate. Like he was doing anything he could to distract himself from what he was really thinking.

My back was pressed against his car; his hips dug into my own. My hands grip his dark hair as one hand slipped up the back of my top, his other upon the nape or my neck; keeping me close. I moaned as his tongue expertly danced with my own. This seemed to snap him from his thoughts. He placed a few more light kisses on my lips before resting his forehead against mine,

"Stay safe Amelia. Please, just don't do anything reckless." I nodded. "I love you, my dear Amelia."

"Elijah-" but when I looked up, he was gone.

"I love you."


	27. Scary Mary Quite Contrary

**Another chapter has come! A bit of a filler, but just as important. Let us commence!**

**Please follow and review. And I own nothing but Amelia.**

"I need a coffee." I raised a brow before picking up the closest bottle and poured a shot. I placed it in front of my sister and smiled. She gave me a look. "I asked for coffee."

"Oh come on." I teased, "You look like you can use it. Think of the coffee as a reward." Elena took a second to look at the drink,

"You're right…" She slammed the empty glass down onto the bar and tilted her head to the side, "my coffee?" I just rolled my eyes and poured her a cup. "So The Grill? I'm surprised you still have this job."

I laughed, "That makes two of us. Which is why I'm practically living here." Elena nodded her head before taking a sip. "So, you get a chance to talk to Bonnie?" She shook her head, "She's going through a lot right now, with her mom turning into a vampire, then running out on her, and all that. Oh and we can't forget about that part where Klaus held her captive to do his dirty work." I glared at my sister before continuing on, "So when were you going to tell me about what the hell was going on? Clearly not before killing Finn and finding out that whole vampire race was at stake. Or maybe after you've found the missing stake that your history teacher with the split personality decided to stash from himself."

Elena's eyes flashed up to mine before she gulped, "I think I'm going to need another drink."

I rolled my eyes, "You've been avoiding me for the better part of a week now. If you wanted to tell me something you could have called. You didn't need to ambush me at work. So why are you here Elena?"

Both of my hands rested on the bar as I leaned forward to watch the calculating look on Elena's face as she played with the empty shot glass,

"How would you like to go on a trip?"

…

Elena perked up when she spotted our brother having a go at the batting cages. , "There he is."

I couldn't help but to scrunch up my face, "Since when did Jeremy play baseball?"

Damon grimaced at Jer's piss poor performance, "Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." I glared as gave his arm a firm smack,

"Hey Jer!" He spun on the spot with a confused look on his face,

"Elena? Amelia?" Looking at Damon, he recognized the look and sighed, "What's wrong?"

…

My arm was looped around Jer's as Damon tried to catch him up on the situation, "Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose."

Jeremy sighed, "So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?"

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes."

"Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" I found myself glaring at Damon and his pushy attitude towards my little brother,

"Hey-!"

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection." I turned my glare to Elena for cutting me off.

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." I snorted when Jer gave me a quick kiss on the head and hurried off

"Jer.." I looked up as Elena scolded Jer, but froze when I saw _him_.

Jeremy smiled as he approached the man, "Hey man."

"Kol…" Damon's eye widened at the name that escaped my lips, but before he could turn Kol strikes him with a wooden baseball bat. Damon fall to the ground, the shattered wood surrounded him. Jeremy yells,

"What are you doing?!" Elena screams for Jer to stay back

"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds." I glared,

"Tool…" His eyes seemed to have brightened before he picked up an aluminum bat,

"You know, I'll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break."

As Kol is about to strike Damon for a second time, Damon grabs a broken piece of wood and stakes Kol through the chest.

Jeremy's eye are wide, "Did you kill him?"

"No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on."

…

"A motel… Really? You couldn't spring for a The Ritz?"

Damon shrugged before pointing an accusing finger at Elena,

Jer shook his head as he started to climb the stair to our shared room. "So, where are we?"

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us." I rolled my eyes at Damon's answer,

"How vague…"  
>"I can't believe Kol was a vampire."<p>

Damon snorted, "Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?"

Elena stopped in front of me to turn and scold Damon, "Not helping."

Jer swung the door open and we stepped into the dark musty room,

"Alright Whoopi, what do you need? Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

Jer took a seat, clearly exhausted from the trip, "That's not how it works. Alright, you uh- you got a picture of her?"

Damon scoffed. " Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland? Come on Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me."

"Alright, uh- tell me something about her." I tilted me head to the side and smiled at my sister,

"She tried to eat Elena." Damon joined in,

"Um, well she does this little thing with her tongue." Jer and Elena's faces dead panned and I chuckled.

"Something that matters, guys."  
>Damon sighed, "She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it."<br>Elena's eyes squinted, "I was with her on her last day and she definitely wasn't in paradise."  
>Jeremy shook his head, "It was in the dream he gave her. She's here."<br>My back instantly stiffened as I looked around the room. _Creepy._

Elena's empathic side started to kick in, "Is she lonely on the other side?"  
>Jer stared at an empty space beside me before answering, "She says not to worry, she's happy." I look at the empty space he kept staring at and decided to scoot a bit to the right. <em>This is SO creepy.<em>

Damon smirked, "Is she still hot?"

"She misses you. She uh- she misses both of you." He replied looking at both Damon and Elena. I squinted my eyes at the awkward feeling in the room, "She was sired by someone named Mary Porter."

Damon groaned, "Uh – Scary Mary. Well, where is she, Rose?"

I groaned, "Scary Mary? How reassuring…"

…

Damon left to room for a call leaving us sibling together for the first time in what feels like a long time, Jer was the first to speak up,

"So, what's up with you and Damon?" I raised a brow at Elena's flustered face,

"What do you mean? Nothing's up." She avoided eye contact with me and started to fiddle with her purse,

"Are you sure about that? Cause even Rose said something." Jeremy was careful with every word he said as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I pursed my lips.

"What did she say?" Jer was about to respond, when Damon entered the room. He noticed the obvious tension,  
>"Everything okay in here?"<p>

Elena quickly nodded "Yeah. It's fine."

Damon shrugged before giving us a final look, "Okay, well, I'm gonna freshen up. You might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back."

"I'm just going to grab something to drink." And with that Elena quickly left the room. I followed closely behind,

"Me too." Caught up to her; she stood with her arms crossed facing the vending machine. "Elena, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting a water," I rolled my eyes at my little sister and sighed in frustration,

"You know what I mean." She groaned and threw up her hands to face me,

"I don't know Amelia! I just don't know what to do."

I shrugged, "you can start by telling me what's going on."

"Stefan encouraged the trip." I furrowed my brows in confusion, "He wants me to see if I have feelings for Damon."

"And do you?"

"I don't know! I guess. I know there's something there." This conversation just started yet I was already exhausted by it. This wasn't exactly new information.

"So that's all you've got so far? You're going to go back to Stefan with 'There's something there'? Have you thought on action on these 'somethings'?

"No, of course not! But I can't just ignore this." I shook my head at the disappointment I had for my younger sibling.

"I know that Elena. But they aren't just any two guys you suddenly caught feelings for. They're the Salvatore's! They're _brothers_. They've been through this before. They don't deserve to have to go through it again." Elena looked hurt by what I just said, but she needed to hear it.

"What are you saying?"

I sighed and pulled her in for a hug, "It's just- with how things are going, what makes you so different from Katherine?"

…

It's been hours without a response from Rose and everyone was asleep; or at least pretending to be. I felt a weird shift in the bed from the other side of Elena. Our backs were facing each other, making her completely unaware of the mortified look that made its way to my face.

_Please don't fuck. Please don't fuck. PLEASE! _

I found myself glaring at Jeremy's sleeping form. _So unaware about what I was currently going through._ I shut my eyes as an eerie chill went up my spine. _I. HATE. THIS._

"You never told me about that. What you did for Rose." I rolled my eyes as Elena and Damon started to share a moment, a moment I was obliged to be a part of.

"It wasn't about you." I felt myself lurch forward slightly in attempt from prevent the snort escaping,  
>"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" <em>Cause he's a douche.<em>  
>"Because when people see good, they expect good. And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations." My face scrunched up at his bull shit response<em>. 'When people see good, they expect good…'What a cop out.<em>

An extremely uncomfortable silenced followed. I couldn't help but to now want to know what was happening because the feeling of not knowing suddenly felt worse.

I felt Elena's body shift towards mine as she exhaled. _Okay, what he said wasn't that deep. _Then seconds the mattress shifted, and she was gone. Damon quickly followed. As soon as the door shut, I felt myself let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Well that was uncomfortable." My eyes along with my mouth flew open as I gawked at my little snot of a brother,

"You were awake this whole time?!" He snorted,

"What was I going to do?"

I scoffed, "I don't know! But you could have at least-"

"Rose…"

My body stiffened before my head whipped around franticly, "Where?! She's not sitting beside me again is she?"

Jer gave me a look. I scoffed, "Please, I've seen Ghost Hunters. Give me vampires, werewolves and hybrids. But Ghosts? No thank you." I shivered, "And zombies. I don't do good with zombies…"

"Mary's in Kansas."

"Great. Go tell Elena." He scoffed,

"No way. I saw Damon creepily stalk after her. You tell her."

I glared, "Which is precisely why I am not going out there! You're the weirdo that talks to ghosts!"

Jeremy groaned and threw the sheets off before storming to the door, "Fine!" I found myself smiling with satisfaction only for it to be disturbed by a frustrated Damon.

"Pack your stuff. We're heading out."

_Great._

…

As soon as we reached the place I was the first to stumble out of the car.

"Finally, we're here!" The others followed suit, before Jeremy and I could even take a step towards the place Elena turns to us,

"Wait here."

I step back and scoff, "_Excuse me_?"

Jer steps towards Damon and scowls, "Right, so you guys can make out some more?"_ I knew it._  
>"Don't be dicks. Listen to your sister."<p>

"Maybe you're forgetting, I'm the _older_ sister here. Plus I have _way_ more experience when it comes to taking down vampires. Or have you forgotten?" Damon glared at me before pulling on Elena's arm.  
>…<p>

Jer continued to pace as I leaned against the car tossing up and catching my vervain soaked stake that I clearly brought _for no reason._

"Can you just _stay still_."

"This is Bull SHIT!" I sighed,

"I know…"

"They think they can just push us around! Leave us out here while they go around acting like some sort of-"

"I know…"

"And now they're what- together?!"

"_I know_."

"And YOU!" Jer reeled on me and pointed an accusing finger. "You're just okay with this?!"

I shrugged, "I never said that. Do you think I like playing look out?"

"I meant about Damon and Elena!"

"There was _always_ a Damon and Elena, Jeremy! Even with Stefan around. There was always a Damon and Elena. So yes, I'm okay with it."  
>He stepped up to me and pulled me against him for a hug, "I heard about Elijah." I froze. "I'm so sorry Amelia. You seemed so happy…" I gently pushed away from him and crossed my arms,<p>

"I was happy."

"Do you know what-"

"No." _He just left me._ "He just left."

"Amelia… I'm so-"

"Well look who decided to tag along for the ride, hello Darling." I rolled my eyes at the recognizable voice of Kol. I felt Jeremy tense up beside me. I glanced towards the quite house and then to the baseball bat Kol was twirling about,

"So it's safe to assume you left a bit of a mess in there?" Kol shrugged,

"You could say a bit." I couldn't help but to smirk at the mere casualness of the conversation. "It was lovely seeing that face of yours Darling, but I must be running off." I nodded. Before leaving, Kol gave Jeremy a teasing smile, "See you around, _mate_."

…

I jogged my way into the gym as I was currently running behind with a few of Caroline's decorations. As I came up behind Elena I heard Caroline scoff, "You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?" I scrunched up my face,

"Um, ew. That's my little sister you're talking about there."

Elena rolled her eyes at me before turning to Caroline, "I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it." Care smirked,

"Aww, what are friends for?" Making my way around the table, I threw my arm around Caroline's waist,

"So, who are you ladies bringing to the dance?"

Elena smiled, "Caroline, Bonnie and I are going as girl dates."

Caroline pursed her lips, "Hm, Bonnie has a date."

"What?" Care shrugged,

"Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him."

I let out a breath, "Ouch… Poor Jer."

"So here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan?"

I quickly gabbed my elbow into Caroline's side, "Dude! She just play tonsil hockey with his brother."

"All the more reason!" She turned to Elena, "Look you're supposed to be figuring out what you want, that's what Stefan wanted you to do, right?

Elena started to get flustered, "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing! I've watched The Bachelor, okay? Fair is fair. It is Stefan's turn."

I shook my head, "That's gross."

…

I found myself spiraling into depression at a quickening rate as I continued with the motions of whipping down the already spotless counter.

Elijah is gone. Rebekah and Klaus are getting ready to leave. And now Alaric is dead. Too much was changing too quickly. And it was becoming more difficult to distract myself.

"Ding dong Love." My head dropped,

"Now is not the time Klaus."

"And when pray tell would be a more convenient time for you?" He asked dryly,

"I'm _busy_ Klaus." He outstretched his arms to make a point of how the Grill was practically empty.

"Come on, Love. I know you're mad we're leaving. But I've forgiven you for stabbing me in the back, now it your turn to forgive." He rolled his eyes at my lack of interest, "well you can just listen." I tossed my rag on the counter before crossing my arms, than gestured for him to continue. "Alaric tried to kill your best friend, Rebekah." I felt myself stiffen,

"What do you mean? He died last night, didn't he?!"

Nik smirked and leaned forward, "Ahh, I've seemed to have caught your attention."

"_Didn't he_?"

"Apparently not. He's a vampire with the white oak stake and a bit of a temper. I'd rather not take my chances." I groaned and ran my finger through my knotted hair. "I just thought I'd stop by to say farewell to my favorite girl."

"Wait that's it? You give me this information and then just, 'see yuh later'? That's bull shit!" I was completely frustrated. Through all the things I've gone through with him and his family, and this was where it ends? "No."

He chuckled, "Love?"

I shook my head and tried to blink the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes, "No. Elijah already left me. You and Bekah can't just leave me too! Not like this."

He gave a small smile and tugged my arm pulling me from behind the bar and wrapped his arms around me.

"We will come back for you Amelia. _He _will come back for you." He started to sway in a comforting matter; I almost wanted to laugh at how comical the situation was. "I know my brother Amelia. He wouldn't leave you."

"But he already has."

…

Follow. Review.


	28. The Begining Of The End

**GAHHHH. I'm in a rut. I've had this bad boy just sitting on my computer for months, not entirely sure where I'm going with it. I've got an end game. That's all I can say. And I love it. and I just want you all to see it! But we're aren't quite there yet and just- GAH! **

**If you beautiful people have suggestions, throw em at me. I could use it. **

**As per usual, Vampire Diaries is not mine to own. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Once I've finished up my shift at the Grill I made my way to my car tossing my purse on the passenger seat. As I made my way home my phone started vibrating,<p>

"Tyler?"

"_Amelia! You have to come to the Mikaelson mansion!_" I shook my head in confusion,

"Tyler, what's happening? What-"

"_He has Elena! Klaus is draining Elena!" _Gering the car to take a right I speed up, glaring at the road ahead,

"I'm on the way."

* * *

><p>As soon as I pulled up to the mansion I jumped out of my car; shrieking as Tyler appeared right in front of me. Clutching my chest I'm ready to scold the kid, but pause at the sight of the box of blood bags in his arms. My eye widen,<p>

"Are you-!"

"No, Klaus think's I'm still sired to him. Now come on, we have to be quick."

We rushed up the steps before quieting down as he lead me into an open room where Elena was strapped to a chair with an IV draining her of the blood.

"Son of a bitch…"

"Well that's accurate." Ty mumbled as he started to break Elena free from the ties.

"Amelia? Wha- what are you doing here?" He shushed her and continued with the ties as I pulled out the IV.

"God damn it Elena… How do you always get in the situations?"

Elena's groggy eyes pulled away from mine and widened at something behind us. _Damn it._

"Amelia, Darling. How nice of you to join us." Turning, I find Klaus's dark figure smirking at the scene before him. "All packed? We should be leaving shortly. You know how dear Rebekah is. Always holding up the group."

Shaking my head I glared, "I'm not coming with you."

Smirking he took a step forward. "but that's where you're wrong, love. You've proven yourself very useful over the summer."

Tyler took this time to step forward in attempt to block us from Klaus, "They're not going anywhere with you."

Klaus's dark figure neared, "So much for that sire bond."

"I'm not your little bitch anymore." Cutting through her bonds, I quickly caught my sister as she fell into my arm and clung on. I lightly slapped her face a few times as her head started to bob, "Hey, hey stick with me." She blinked and nodded her head into my shoulder,

"I'm so- I'm so sorry Ames…"

Shaking my head I held her tighter, "Shut up Elena. We're going to be fine. _You're_ going to be fine."

As Tyler reaches over to help me pull up Elena, Klaus speeds up to us and tosses us down, then shoves Tyler into the wall.

He smirks down at him "Goodbye, Tyler." Hearing this I scrambled up and grab at Klaus shoulders,

"Klaus no!" He effortlessly shoves me off of him and to ground,

"Can't say I'm very impressed with your decisions right now Amelia. I thought you were smarter than this." He turned his attention back to Tyler.

"You're right. You taught me better than that." My hand grasped the handle that peeked out of my boot and I launched myself at Klaus digging the wooden blade between his ribs.

He grunted and in that moment a loud bang was heard from behind, Tyler took the moment to twists Klaus' arm around. Stefan and Damon barged into the room. Damon and Tyler hold Klaus back as Stefan puts his hand into Klaus' chest.

In a matter of second Klaus begins to desiccate. I stepped back in horror at the scene before me. I shook my head as Klaus desperately pleaded with his eyes for me to do something. For me to help. But I couldn't. Even through everything that's happened between us. Elena is family.

Stefan stepped away causing Klaus to drop to the ground, I followed suit dropping to my knee beside him and reached out; placing my palm to his graying face,

"I am so sorry." I blink away a tear and turned away from those dark eyes at stared deep into my soul.

* * *

><p>I dried off my body after my shower and slipped into a silk robe. Caroline called asking if I wanted to join everyone for their little celebration. But I couldn't. It didn't feel right celebrating the desiccation of a friend. With all the loss it was difficult to find any reason to celebrate anything.<p>

With that in mind, the Salvatore's thought it would be a good idea to drop me off at the plantation as they 'dealt with the body'.

Sighing I dropped into my bed and curled into a ball readying myself for sleep.

* * *

><p>Groaning I rolled over and slammed my hand down to stop the vibrating from my phone.<p>

"What!"

"_Ames! It's Elena!" _Jeremy?_ "I went upstairs to check her and she was passed out and bleeding! I'm taking her to the hospital now."_

Leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees I sighed, "I'll be there in a bit Jer."

* * *

><p>Running around the corner I spotted Jeremy talking to Meredith. <em>I am not a fan of the woman.<em>

"Jer!" As soon as I reached him I pulled him into a hug before turning to Meredith, "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about."

Jeremy argued, "But she collapsed!"

"Jeremy said there was blood. You don't start bleeding from a _slight concussion_."

Meredith sighed, "Honestly, she's okay. She's just… she's been through a lot." She gave us a slight smile before checking up on other patients.

"So did you call the boys yet?" I asked dryly. He quirked a brow with amusement on his face,

"_The boys?" _I gave him a look and he picked up his phone and dialed. It didn't take him long to get frustrated,

"I took her to the hospital. When you find your sister unconscious, you call 911."

I left Jer to his phone call and made my way into the room to see Elena.

"Amelia..?" I smiled down at Elena and sat on the edge of her bed,

"You know that's two calls in a matter of 12 hours right?" she furrowed her brows,

"What happened?"

"Jer found you passed out on the floor. Gave him a good scare." She winced as she tried to sit up, "Easy there, tiger…" Both Elena and I jumped when the door slammed open, "Care?" she nodded and went for Elena, Tyler followed closely behind,

"We've got to get her out of here. Like now."

* * *

><p>Caroline and I stumbled slightly as we tried to carry a reluctant and groggy Elena through the house, "Couch." Care stated firmly.<p>

Elena groaned, "I'm fine. I just… I want something to eat first."

Tyler nods, "We're on it. As soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets..." The boys then scurried upstairs.

"Alright, couch, now!" I smirked at Caroline's assertiveness,

"You're hot when you're all in charge." She gave me a look and stuck out her tongue, which I returned, before returning to Elena with a blanket,

"Doctor says rest, you rest." I rolled my eyes and placed Elena down on the couch, "Now, what can I get you? Do you want some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep." My sister and I both share a look. Care sighs,

"I know, I'm being smothering. It's what I do."

Elena giggles, "No, it's—it's nice."

Care smiles, "I'm thinking—maybe tea with vodka." Nodding I start heading for the kitchen,

"I'm on it!"

* * *

><p>I glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before sprinkling in the pale yellow substance. After pouring in the hot water I gave a final stir before taking the mug and making my way back into the living room.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened back there? I just want to know what's going on."<p>

I sighed before putting and overbearing smile on my face, "Your tea." Elena mumbled a thank you under her breath, but didn't take a sip. I sat in front of her on the coffee table and pursed my lips. "Drink. You need to relax."

Caroline nodded. "_See_, she's doing it to. We say rest. So rest."

Elena frowned before taking a sip. "I should be helping."

I nodded, "you will, once you're well rested." Elena started blinking a lot, obviously trying to fight off the drowsiness. Her head started to bob.

"Geez… you- you sounds like mo-…" I quickly caught the mug out of her hand just as her whole body slumped down.

Caroline's eyes widened as the scene before her. Her jaw then dropped.

I gave Elena's sleeping form a pat on the head before making my way into the kitchen. Caroline came stomping in.

"Did you _drug_ her?!" I scoffed,

"I did no such- yeah okay, just a little." She glared. "It's all natural. Bonnie made it!"

She crossed her arms. "And how did _you_ get it?"

"I may have raided some of her witchy stuff last time we stopped by…" The unimpressed look on her face didn't waver as the boys joined us,

"Well she passed out pretty quickly." Tyler grinned and snatched the mug out of my hand, "Great. I'm thirsty."

"WAIT!-" Caroline and I froze as he chugged it down. He gave us a concerned look, while Matt just looked amused.

"What?"

Care glared at me I shrugged, "he's a hybrid. May it won't" _Thump _"work…"

"Oh my god! Amelia!" Caroline tried to gather Tyler's unconscious form off the floor as Matty tried to hold back a snicker.

"Maybe you should teach your boyfriend not to take what's not his."

* * *

><p>"<em>He still hasn't woken up yet Ames!" <em>

I rolled my eyes and dropped my purse onto the floor. "Oh _Gawd _Caroline, most people don't chug down the whole glass." A faint knocking at the front door caught my attention. I sighed as I made my way downstairs. "Seriously Care Bear, he'll be fine."

"_Sometimes you're so impulsive and irresponsible! You're supposed to be the adult-" _I opened the door and felt my body stiffen. _"Oh my god Tyler! Amelia, he finally-"_

"Uh huh… Yeah, Care. I'll have to call you back." Opening the door wider, a familiar hand gently caressed my cheek. "Elijah..."

* * *

><p><em>Wait. No! <em>Blinking out of my phase I smacked his hand away from my face; he grimaced.

"What the hell?! You just left! What, now you're just- back?" I took a step back as Elijah closed the door behind him.

"Amelia, I understand how-" I scoffed and made my way into the lounge. I needed a drink.

"No. No. NO! I _really_ don't think you do. We fight. We have _sex_. You tell me you LOVE me. And then run off to who knows where!" I look up and scream in frustration pausing my frantic pacing and flailing of my arms as he just _stands _there watching. I groan again and face the fireplace crossing my arms. "I can't just sit by the door all day and hope you're going to stop by and-" And that's when he spun me around and placed his lips firmly against mine. I didn't realize how stiff I was until I physically relaxed into Elijah's embrace. "I mean I'm not going to wait for you to…" I sighed into his lips once again completely losing my previous train of thought each time he placed another kiss along my collar. "Damn…"

He chuckled against my throat as he effortlessly lifted me and laid us down onto the couch. I tried to gain control of my breathing when he abruptly stopped his attack on my lips to look deep into my eyes.

At this point I was well aware of Elijah's tells. It was easy to see he was deeply conflicted. But I wanted this. I wanted him.

I brushed strands of hair of his forehead before placing a kiss.

"I love you Amelia." I closed my eyes for a moment; fully aware of what was to come. Fully aware that there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"I love you Elijah."

* * *

><p>I stayed planted to my spot on the couch with nothing but an old quilt wrapped around my body. Elijah straighten his cuffs beneath his jacket before pulling me in for a kiss.<p>

"Do you know when you'll be coming back or..?"

Elijah sighed as he caressed my cheek. "I can't say. There are some things I must do before I leave. Alaric is too much of a threat. He has to be dealt with."

I frowned and quickly griped his sleeve before he could leave. "Dealt with? He's connected to Elena, Elijah. What are you planning on doing to him?"

He crouched in front of me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I am so sorry Amelia. I love you so much."

My breath catches in my throat. _Elena. "No..." _

I reach over to grab my discarded steak off the ground, but before I grab the object the front door slams open. He's gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is she?!"<em> I shove Damon a second time as he tries to calm me down. I hit him and scream as he drags me off into a room to shield us from onlookers at the hospital. "Damon, where the hell is my sister? I am not going to ask you again." He closes a door behind us and shakes his head.

"I am so sorry Amelia." Clenching my fists I start to blink away the fresh batch of tears that start to cascade down my cheeks. I fall back against the nearest wall and grip my hair.

"This isn't happening… this can't be happening. She can't be gone"

"_She's not_."

I glare at the floor before looking up at him. "What do you _mean _she's not?" Damon stays silent. Stepping forward I shove him and scream, "What do you mean Damon!?"

"Meredith-" _No._

"No. No…"

"When you guys brought her in earlier. Meredith gave her blood. My blood. Amelia-" He took a step towards me in attempt to pull me in, but I stepped away and shook my head.

"She didn't want this. She never wanted this."

"I know."

"Take me to her."


End file.
